The Secrets She Keeps
by Raven Kaous
Summary: complete Meryl leaves Vash, with 'another mans' unborn children. 7 years later one of the twins runs away, making a name for herself as a famous outlaw.WHat happens when at 15 she stumbles back into the picture?
1. Default Chapter

Hello Welcome to the Quicky-Mart! How may I help you? Hahaha just kiddin I swear. This is my first ever fan-fic.Mwawahaha I hope you dont die from exposure to it.Heh.*Evil Smirk* Anyways. Uhh lets see here. Oh yes. Many pairings.....Vash and Meryl, Wolfwood (yes he be back) and Millie, the later on Knives and an O/C, and another O/C / O/C.Ha. Confusing to the eyes, is it not? Sorry more of my bad humour.Ok Now ON WITH THE STORY! (FINALLY) Disclaimer:Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so YOU NO SUE. As always I don't and will NEVER own Trigun of the Simpsons.If I did I wouldnt have enough time to be writing this, now would I. (I mean c'mon if your smarth enough to create a website that can reach your computers files, than why cant you just realize that!PURE LUDICROUS I TELL YOU!MADNESS!)  
  
Lorienth looked down at the days paper in a non-chalant way. She had no interest in antything that was going on on Gunsmoke, what-so-ever.She walked into her large home and gave the paper to her mother. "Here is the paper..."she said.Lorienth spotted sheaf of papers on the counter and walked over to file them. Meryl Stryfe sighed and set down her mug of coffee. Sometimes her daughter was so much like her it was scary.It wasnt that she just acted like her, but the fact that she was almost a mirror image of her mother. She looked nothing like her estranged father.  
  
"Thank you honey,"she said as she began leafing through the paper. Lorienth nodded and headed into the kitchen to grab a coke.She grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to the table.  
  
"Dont know why she cares so much about the stupid paper anyways..."she muttered stopping as she ran into Vash.  
  
"Eeh-heh sorry Vash" she said, wiping the coke off his clothes. Vash just smiled and laughed it off..  
  
"No problem Lorienth,"he mumbled, his head stuck in the fridge. He pulled it out after a few momnets of searching, and made his way into the living room. Lorienth shook her head she knew what was coming next.  
  
"MERYL!" he yelled. Meryl turned his way. "What Vash?Do you need to yell?"she asked, sitll reading the paper. "Heh, sorry ...It's just we're out of donuts....."he said trailing off hopefully. Meryl sighed and set the paper down.  
  
"Yes, what would you like me to do about it?"she answered him raising her eyebrow . Vash looked shot down.Meryl smiled inwardly.*He goes through donuts like water*she thought perkily.Vash was looking at her with pleading eyes.Meryl payed no attention to that fact. "Go ask Lorienth,"she said resuming reading the paper. Vash perked up.  
  
"Good idea thanks.."he said rushing back into the kitchen. Lorienth cursed under her breath. "Always makes me the scapegoat..."she muttered as Vash entered the room. "hey Lorienth..."he began.Lorienth cut him off. "No Vash I am not going to the store for donuts again."she said sternly. Vash sat down and looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Please, Lorienth, please,"he whined fluttering his eyes. Lorienth shook her head. "Fine, fine I'll go,"she mumbled, thorwing her coke can into the trash. "Thanks!"Vash exclaimed handing her the money. "Your the best!"  
  
Lorienth shook her head in mirth.She had never been all that close to Vash but she did enjoy his company. She glared at her mom on the way out letting her know that the scapegoat act wasn't appreciated in the least, but Meryl was paying no attention to her, still reading the paper. For some reason her mother had been adept int the happenings of Gunsmoke lately, though she couldn't imagine why. As she went outside Lorienth perked up.It was a pretty nice day out and the donut place wasn't to far from their home.  
  
"If I hurry up I can make it to the donut place before it gets exceedingly busy,"she said to herself, taking off at a run to the shop.She was right, or so it seemed. Their was only one person in line.She got behind him and stood there. The man was sitll ordering, and Lorienth groaned as she listened to his order. It was really long. She pulled the money out of her pocket and counted it, trying to pass time. There was about $$20 extra.  
  
The man finally finished ordering, and moved out of the way.The guy behind the counter smileed apologetically as she stepped up. "Ummm.I'm sorry but can you wait a bit to order, this man's order is going to take a little while to fill...." the donut person mumbled nervously. Lorienth smiled and nodded. "Thanks,"he said.Lorienth retreated into a nearby store, where she could shop and watch the donut shop. The coolness of the inside was inviting, no matter how nice it was outside.  
  
She browsed around absentmindedly and seeing nothing she liked sat down to watch the donut shop. No one came there for a while, but whem someone finally did they were sent away as she was.Lorienth didnt catch what the person looked like because somene had just set a new box of stuff on the shleves.She walked over and sifted through it. Still seeing nothing interesting she went and sat on the bench again.  
  
She watched as the fat man kept on adding to his order. It had been over an hour that she was waiting and she was getting fed up. "Im gonna go give that guy a piece of my mind!" she mumbled to herself exiting thorugh the door.She stalked over, anger rising with each step. Fortunately for the man his order was finished and he walked away. Still agitated Lorienth stalked over to the counter.She didn't notice that someone had arrived at the same time as her. They both slapped their hands on thecounter.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULDNT TAKE THAT LONG"they yelled at the same time. the man looked a little taken aback but just nodded. "I WANT 2 DOZEN DONUTS 1/3 CHOCOLATE CRREAM FILLED 1/3 THIRD REGULAR AND 1/3RD CHOCOLATE COVERED WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES"they said echoing eachother. The man gaped at them and started to open his mouth but they both cut him off "AND YES THEY HAVE TO BE RAINBOW SPRINKLES OR ELSE!"they yelled finishing the barrage, (at the exact same time I might add).  
  
The man silently went to go fill their order, and they suddenly became aware that they had just ordered the same thing at the same time. They whirled towards eachother, anger evident in their contrasted eyes.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" they yelled. "NO I ASKED YOU FIRST!" "STOP COPYING WHAT IM SAYING" "NO YOU STOP COPYING WHAT IM SAYING" (A/N they echoed eachother the whole time)  
  
"Hey hold on a second!" the donut man yelled as the raised their hands to hit eachother. He was finding the scene quite comical nad was on the verge of laughter. Both whirled towards him (at the same time) and he blanched. He knew Lorienth, who had moved in with her mother recently.She was an almost mirror image of her mother, attitude and looks.Shrot dark hair, dark blue eyes, fiery temper when riled up. But the new comer was a mystery. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, somewhat like the man that lived with Lorienth and her daughter.There was a red bag slung over her shoulder and she was glaring angrily at him. The man blanched again as he realized just who he was dealing with.  
  
"Layne Dark-Storm!" he said,fainting on the spot.Lorienth looked at the other girl confused.For a second she stared. *This girl reminds me of someone...........*she thought, cutting herself off to find out exactly what had happened to the man. "What's the matter with him?" she asked. The other girl,Layne, smiled sheepishly. "Ehh i have no clue!" she said grabbing her newly filled order and bolting away. Lorienth shook her head in confusement and sighed.  
  
"Whats her problem? Geese, she didnt even pay," she mumbled slapping down money to pay for both orders.She grabbed hers and dashed away. Her mother was prbably worried because of how long she was taking and was also prbably cranky because of Vash's whining.Lorienth shook her head. Vash was a card. He acted like a dweeb most of the time,always in and out of trouble. She chuckled, thinking of him. *Heh what a dweeb...* As Lorienth walked the rest of the way home she was deep in thought about Layne. Something had clicked when she'd seen her at the donut shop. For some reason she felt a connction to Layne.  
  
*Who was that, I could've sworn I've seen her somewhere before...* she thought.*Ohwell* she said mentally, ending the thoughts as she turned the corner to her street. As a habit she walked over to the town bullitein board. THe same old signs had been covered up by a new wanted sign. SHe gasped as she read it.  
WANTED  
Alive Layne Dark-Storm Age:Unknown. Hair:Long and Blonde Eyes:Green No Picture Available Any Information Contact authorities. Reward for capture: $$70,000,000,000  
  
Lorienth gasped and almost dropped the donuts, *My god, shes almost as wanted as Vash is!And that was the girl.......*she thought .Something clicked in her mind again. *THat description.....that girl.....Vash.....* she though frantically. Without even thinking she ripped the paper of the bulletin board and sprinted the rest of the way home.She reached her home and bolted in slamming the door in her franticness.  
  
"MOM! VASH! GET IN HERE NOW!" she bellowed, seeing the living room empty, They both zoomed into the living room. Concern etched her their faces as they saw Lorienth ,who looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Whats the matter Lorienth?"Vash asked worriedly.Lorienth was shaking all over, and couldn't answer. He hadn't seen her like this since the frist day he had come here to talk to her mother. Spying the paper he picked it up and read it.  
  
"Wow, another trouble maker....Lorienth what does this have to do with anything?"Vash asked innocently. Meryl meanwhile grabbed had grabbed the paper and was reading it. No one noticed how her face paled as she read it. Lorienth took deep slow breaths and finally answered. "I saw her at the donut place....she ordered.... she looked....."Lorienth began, trailing off into incomprehensible language. "What what Lorienth,"Meryl urged her.Lorienth shook her head clearing it. "Nothing never mind, we have GOT to find her!" Lorienth said. Vash cast her a strange look.  
  
"Why?" he inquired. Layne looked up at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "DAD FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!WE JUST HAVE TO GO FIND THAT GIRL!" she yelled. Meryl and Vash reeled back in surprise.Lorienth had never ever called Vash Dad before.Vash wasnt her father, but had taken over the role after her real father had left when she was 7.Meryl took this in and nodded.  
  
*This can;t be happening* she thought in panick. She quickly calmed herself down and turned towards Lorienth. "Alrighty, let me just call a few people, by the looks of this description and the report on her in the paper this is going to take a while to do" She said, casting a do-this-for-your-own-good look at Vash.VAsh was a bit confused but nodded in agreement anyways. Meryl walked out of the door shortly after.Vash nodded and followed her.  
  
"Just stay here Lorienth, we'll be back,and I'll send Nixie and Grayfall over here, K?" he asked, not bothering ot hear her response. Layne shook her head. "No, I am coming with you,"she said following him. Vash shook his head in defeat.No use arguing with Lorienth now. ###############################################################  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRAP! That was really bad!" Layne cursed herself as she ran to a nearby car and dove in, head first. She rooted around her pocket for the keys and after finding them jammed them into the ignition. The engine sputtered to life and she floored it, ripping thorugh the town like a fire.  
  
"What the hell was fricken I thinking waltzing into a town like that.And then to be recognized. DAMNIT!" she chastised herself loudly, swerving around a large group of people who were consulting with one another. She speared a glance at them. There were two tall blonde men,a woman who looked like the girl from the donut stand, the girl from the donut shop, a blue haired huy, a raven headed girl,a tall blue haired man, a tall brown haired woman, and a dark haired priest. She returned her eyes to the road and swore as she almost hit a post. Layne slammed on the brakes and fishtailed.  
  
At the screeching and cursing the group looked up. Cursing herself again she jammed the vehicle into gear. "Grat now Im probably going to be pursued by those people,"she muttered. This was followed by a loud string of her colorful vocabulary. She finally hit outskirts of the town and pushed the gas further,  
  
"Wheew made it," she said finally calming down.Her thoughts were still rapid though. *What am I going to do?That girl obviously recognized me at the donut shop.Now her little posse is going to come after me! Great sometimes I swear I'm such and idiot! Its not my fault that trouble follows me everywhere I go and I certainly didnt mean to do most of the things they want me for!* she thought ruefully. She r ode on like this for a while, stopping in the night in a secluded sandbar. *I should be safe here.....* she thought, curling up in the back seat of the vehicle. She drifted slowly of to sleep, thinking of what had happened at the donut shop.  
  
@@@Back in the town@@@ Vash, Meryl and Lorienth had gathered everyone.They stood in a loose group. Vash,Knives,Meryl,Lorienth,Grayfall (Legato's son),Nixie(Mille and Nicholas' daughter), Legato, Millie, and Nicholas. "So...there is another outlaw out there named Layne Dark-Storm, whom you met at the donut place,"Knives said. Lorienth nodded her head. "Anything else?"he asked. She shook her head, but Knives knew she was leaving something out.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her another chance. "Yes, thats right,"she answered tiredly.He decided not to push the issue, his niece could be a piece of work sometimes. No one had bothered to ask why she thought it was so important to go after Layne.Meryl had explained the circumstances to them and they readily agreed.During this time a vehicle veered around them. The group looked up as the car screeched to a halt and the driver let out a long line of colorful vocab. Lorienth heard that and knew exactly who it was.  
  
"That would be her I presume?" Knives asked, raising an eyebrow.Lorienth nodded her head. No one moved as the vehicle took off once again,they didnt want to alert suspicion. "Interesting......"he said, trailing off. Lorienth watched silently as the vehicle rocketed out of the town, taking Layne Dark-Storm with it.They stayed in the same place consulting on what to do next. It was dark by the time they had a plan and left.  
  
They split into a few cars, Vash and Lorienth riding in a two seater, Legato,Knives,Grayfall and Nicholas in one of the four seaters, and Meryl,Mille, and Nixie in the other.They drove for a while, following the fadind tracks in the sand.They stopped at the edge of a cleverly hidden sand dune, and got out to stretch legs (they had been riding or a few hours after all).Lorienth was sitting on the hood of the car in a distant mood when she heard the commontion below. She ignored it, thinking it was just some animal fighting, until a gunshot rang thorugh the air. Everyones head whipped up at that, and Lorienth bolted to the crest of the sandbar. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Layne jolted back to alertness as she heard someone approaching the SandMaster 320 (her vehicle). The cool glint of a gun in the moonlight appeared and she pin pointed the enemy. A rapid plot filled her head. There were 6 burly men, presumeably bandits, surrouding the car.She mapped eachones posistion and slowly grabbed her gun, concealing it quickly under her jacket. One of the men approched her and pointed the gun at her tire, shooting it.  
  
"Wake UP CALL MISSIE!" he yelled. Layne bolted up, playing the part of a scared traveler. "AHHH who are you?"she cried, feigining terror. The men laughed at her alarm. "Heheh little miss, we're gonna have fun with you, but first gimme all yon vittles and money,"the hick bandit said, gesturing towards the bag. Layne,wide-eyed obeyed, bending over to pick up her bag. With that the man got a good look at her.  
  
"Well aint ye a pretty one,"he leered at her slapping her rear, oblivous to the fact that he had just slapped a world famous out law. Layne had a sudden change in attitude.The warmth in her eyes dissolved and she was seething mad.She shoved the pack at him, carefully avoiding his eyes. Layne marked that man in her mind, vowing to cripple him.She was seething mad, ready to kill at anymoment.  
  
"Aren't you gonna leave?"she asked innocently, backing against the car in mock terror. The other men started to laugh and began to circle around her, making sure she couldnt escape. They didnt notice the gun concealed in her jacket. Another of the men shot out her tires, and she winced thinking, *Great, another patch in those tires, I've GOT to get some new ones* The marked man was getting dangerously close to her, so close that she could reach out and touch him.  
  
"Oh no missie, we have to have some fun with ye before yon end,"he said, grinning fouly.Disgust inched it's way throgh Laynes body. She backed away fruther, faking horror at the recent 'revelation'. In this process she took out her gun and fired it into the pack she had gave him. The man payed no heed thinking the others were blowing out her tires some more.He was laughing wildly and advancing fast. Another shot rang out, and then another, and then 4 more. Finally the man got agitated and whirled around, ready to yell at his crew. They all lay on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching their legs  
  
"WHAT THE--"the man called out, but stopped as he felt the cool presence of a gun on the back of his shaven head.His hand reached for his gun, but Layne noticed. "I would't do that if I were you,"she said in a dead cold voice, kicking the gun out of his hand. He let out a yelp of pain as her hand smashed into his and the gun went spiraling to the side, out of reach of everyone. Layne slowly turned the man around. "Whats your name pig?" she sneered in the same cold voice. The man lurched backwards in terror at the look in her eyes. Her eyes had seemed warm and friendly, if not terrorized earlier, but now they were cold as ice, the look of an animal about to take down it's prey.  
  
"I asked you a question,"she hissed. The man shook his head. "My-my name is Oriko,Running Terror of the Desert,"he answered haltingly. Layne beared her teeth at him, in a type of mean evil smile. "You won't be running anymore,"she sneered. Pointing the gun at his stomach where the lower back would be. THe man reeled back, falling to the ground.He whimpered and twisted in the sand attempting to crawl away. "N-no p-please dont hurt me miss...I-I'm sorry,"he stuttered.  
  
"How pathetic: N-no p-please dont hurt me miss...I-I'm sorry,"she mocked him. The man continued crawling backwards, tears spilling down his cheeks. Layne looked down at him as he cried so freely and snapped back to reality. Her eyes softened again, they were no longer ice. She looked around a bit, as if she were confused at what she was doing and then turned back to the man. The man noticed the different look in her eyes in and sighed. He had no intention on angereing or corssing this woman's wrath point ever again.Layne shook her head and peered down the nose at the man. She looked genuinley shocked at her earlier threats.  
  
"I won't hurt you,"she breathed, still holding the gun.The man nodded, thankful. "My-my crew......"he said trailing off. " Mere lesh wounds. thats it,I assure you"Layne said backing towards the car.HEr head was spinning violently and she wanted to sit down. "I want you to get them up, and get out of here,"she muttered, sitting on her car. The man quickly complied and they were all quickly gone. Sighing in fatigue, Layne resolved to make sure they were really gone before she slept. Pain was radiating from some previous wounds but she ignored it. She made her way to the top of a dune and watched them leave before returning to the SandMaster. She sunk greatfully into the seat and put her gun away.She didn't feel well at all. "im just gonna sleep here, I'll fix the tires in the morning,"she promised herself before slipping into a deep, non dreaming ,semi-unconcious sleep. ************************************************************** Vash and the others watched in awe as Layne decimated the men around her easily. They ahd made their way down the sand bar to help her but Vash had stopped them and they watched the scene unfold from the bottom. it was quite an awesome fight. Layne had reflected her shots off of a metal plate in her bag and hit each of the men in the leg as the passed by. The men were to focused on their leader to notice their falling comrades. It was a risky move, but effective. Soemthing had happened to Layne as the man advanced on her.  
  
She had sensed his ulterior motives. The group were surprised at her sudden change in attitude. Her eyes had gone cold as ice, and it scared Knives to death.he had nearly fainted, but no one had noticed. Then she returned to normal, telling the terrified men to leave. Vash knew they wouldnt come back.Then Layne went back to her car and was almost immedeatly asleep.It baffled them, but was a major advantage.  
  
Knives scooted over to where Vash and Legato were. "We go now. Surround her loosely. I dont think she will wake up, but be careful anyways,"Knives whispered. Vash and Legato nodded, stepping out of the brush. They approached very cautiously, not wanting the same fate as those men. They surrounded her loosely and Knives got close. The others watched breathlessly from the bushes.He cocked the gun and pressed it against her head. ************************************************************* Layne was lost in deep sleep. She was vaguely aware of the pain of a recent gunshot wounds, but it was gone soon enough.Her head was feverish, she was sick form the infected wounds.She longed for cold water but couldnt seem to find her way out of the sleep. Suddenly somehting cool pressed against her temple, helping her out of the sleep. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments and then someone spoke. ############################################################### "Sit up, very very slowly,"Kinves commanded as Layne's eyes opened.He could tell that she was very ill by looking at her, she wouldnt be giving much of a fight as shedid earlier. her face was pale and she looked a little flushed.A panicked look came to her eyes and she sat up slowly.Her hand searched for her gun, but Vash already had it.  
  
"W-who are......."she said, but slumped forward,passed out before he could answer. Knives knew she wasn't faking it.This girl need major medical attention. "Vash, take her to the car now,"Knives said. Vash was a bit confused as to why he was doing that when Knives was so close but he did so anyways. Vash couldnt see the girls face very well, but he could tell she was sick.  
  
"She's burning up!" Lorienth exclaimed as Vash was walking to the car. Mille and Nicholas had grabbed all the stuff in the SandMaster and they were headed back to the cars. Vash set her down in the cargo part of the two seater, strapping her in like cargo.He and Lorienth got into ther car. To Lorienth's surprise Vash strapped himself in. He looked at her. "Lorienth strap yourself in, it's going to a bumpy ride home," he said starting the car. Lorienth did and Vash sped off at top speed. The others were close behind. THey reached the town within the hour. Vash stopped the car and jumped out. He grabbed Layne and whisked her inside. Meryl and Mille came in soon after.  
  
"Ok, well we can heal her,"Millie announced, carting Vash out of the dark room. Meryl was rooting around in a nurses bag. "Millie turn on the light please, it'll be easier to see that way." Meryl commanded. Millie quicly complied and joined Meryl near Layne's side. "I thought the last time I would EVER have to do this was when Vash was injured last," Meryl grumbled. Millie meanwhile was paying no attention. She slipped one of Layne's sleeves up and gasped. A huge bullet wound was reopened. It was yellow and swollen with a bad infection.  
  
"Oh my God, Meryl!" Millie exclaimed. Meryl was not phazed. "Mille, there are two more like it in her leg," she said calmly. She ripped the girls pants leg off and began to clean the wounds. "Millie, you start on the other one," she said. Millie complied. Layne was in a deep slumber, she didnt even move, well except for breathing. *This is gonna take a while* Meryl thought, extracting a bullet from the wound. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ***3 days later*** Layne awoke in agony.She was having the dream again. The one where her parent's faces were just on the horizon, but Layne coudn't see them.It had gone a bit farther this time though. The same lullaby was playing through her head, but this time she saw a pair of sunglasses, yellowish-orange lenses, kind of like hers. Layne stopped and shook her head.  
  
*BEst no to think about the past* she thought wiping the tears out of her eyes, taking deep slow breaths and looking aroung the white washed room. *My God what happened........where am I?* she thought, panicked. Her breathing was coming fast, so she stopped and took more deep breaths.  
  
*What the hell kind of trouble did I get into THIS time*she thought with a groan. She couldn't quite remember anything. Then the gun and the blonde man came flashing into her mind. She groaned again, sitting up to look around the room. She noticed that her arm and leg was bandaged heavily, and were in mild pain. Realazation bloomed in her mind.She remebered the blonde man and his group of friends.She remembered the gun against her head and fainting into the blonde mans arms.  
  
*They healed me.......why..........*she thought somberly. She could hear voices below, but couldn't make out the words. *I should go meet these people...*she thought dejectedly. She looked at her decimated clothes and sighed. "I'd better change........"Layne said quietly to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A mild pain shot through her leg, but she ignored it.She spotted her pack and sighed.  
  
*Thank God...*Layne thought, picking up the pack and sitting on the bed. Her bag had been rumaged through, and they had take her spare gun and ammuntion. *Damn! Oh well, I just hope theydont decide to kill me* she thought. Her hands grazed a small bulge in the bottom of the bag, and she dumped everything out, ignoring the foreign bolt of bright red fabric that spilled out. She hastily flipped open the secret compartment and sighed.It had not been disturbed. In the pocket lay a yellowish-orange disk rimmed by metal.It was the lense to a pair of sunglasses she was sure, her only link to her past and parents.She sighed and replaced it. No need for these strangers to see it. She turned to place everything in the bag.A bolt of red fabric had spilled from the bag covering everything else.It hadn't been there before either.  
  
"Wow, how did this get in here, it's beautiful,"Layne said in awe as she unfurled the long crimson coat. A note fell out of the pocket, and she read it. It was in a neat scrawl and read, FOR YOU LAYNE. Layne was puzzled. *Why would anyone do this for a criminal like me?* she thought. *No wait, I am not a criminal, it isnt my fault that trouble follows m earound and seems to be y middle name!* Layne chastised herself.She sighed and pushed the thoughts away.In any case it had been given to her, and she didnt want to offend. She reached back in her pack and withdrew the only other articles of clothing she had becides the newly decimated out fit she had had on. The outfit consisted of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. She wasnt sure why she liked it , it was just practical wear she supposed. She put her pants on easily, not even jarring her injured leg, then put the shirt on and buttoned it up. Last of all she picked up the coat and slipped it over her head.  
  
The fabric was cool, inviting. She pushed her head through the hole and slid her arms through the others. It fit perfectly, like it was tailor made to fit her. Layne caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped.A brief memory flashed before her eyes, but she couldn't quite grasp it.Sighing she walked over and plopped onto the bed.  
  
She withdrew her brush and brushed her hair back out of her face, pulling it into a tight ponytail.A few troublesome hairs stuck out on her forehead, but she could do nothing about them unilt they grew out. For the finishing touch she grabbed her trade mark sunglasses and put them on. The sunglasses were strange. The lenses were almost the same color as her other lense, but a shade lighter.The frame was cool, it had a zig zag design on part of it.She had bought these from a trader a while back. Well......if you could call using stolen money buying. She looked in the mirror again. A more vivid memory came to mind, but dissapered before she could identify it.She sighed and pushed it out of her head.  
  
"Much better,"she said getting up and walking towards the door.She stopped short, the pain in her leg grew a bit. She was nervous about seeing her captors. *No,I have to go face these people*she chastised herself, steeling her reserve. She twisted the door knob and walked out into the hall. Below she could hear someone humming, but that was it.She walked slowly down the stairs, ready to be shot at any moment.Her ears registered the tune and she stopped dead .Layne gasped.She knew that tune.She remembered that tune. *Just who are these people?*she thought as the girl on the couch turned around and stopped humming. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Lorienth was sitting on the couch humming an old lullaby and sewing something at the same time.What she was sewing she wasn't sure.The fabric was a very deep red, beautiful to the eyes.Her hands moved rapidly over the fabric. A pocket here, button's there,zippers on the reverse side. She had no idea what she was creating, she was just waisting time until Vash and her mother came back. The minutes melted into hours.Lorienth had completely thrown herself into the task, oblivious to the world around her.At last she finished the garment.BEfore she looked at it, she glanced at the clock.It read 12 noon.She had only been sewing since 6 this morning, so she congratulated herself on the time.Then she turned back to the garment. SHe held it up and gasped.  
  
"Wow, I never knew I could do anything like this,"she said in wonder. The coat seemed vaguely familiar, as if she had seen it somewhere before, it was almost eerie. Lorienth shrugged the feeling off. *What am I gonna do with a coat like this, red isnt exactly my color,* she thought to herself and sat back down.She allowed her thoughts to wander to the events of the last few days. A picture of Layne lying helplessly sick on the bed. She remebered how badly her clothes had been torn by her mother and Milly. Layne..... . Lorienth didn't know her but she cared for her somehow.Ever sincer her appearance those few days ago. Then an idea dawned on her.  
  
"I'll give this coat to Layne!"she said, happily folding it up. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote Layne a short note.She tucked it in the folds of the cloth and ran upstairs. It was cool in Layne's sickroom. THe girl was currently tossing on the bed, mumbling somehting. Not wanting to intrude Lorienth padded quickly to where Layne's pack was and stuck the newly made coat in. *I just hope it fits her,*she thought as she exited the room. Her stomach began to grumble and she headed downstairs to eat. "Oh there you are Lorienth, I was looking for you,"Meryl said to her daughter as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom,"she said sitcking her head in the fridge. She withdrew a pink donut and grumbled somehting about the donut place not complying with her order. She also grabbed a coke.Meryl laughed as she heard her gumble that. "So what have you been up to today dear?"she asked Lorienth. "I scmmf ahjjj coahslll forjjj Lajjjjjjinnnnne" she replied thrugh a mouth full of donut, crumbs spraying everywhere.Meryl sighed. "For goodness sake Lorienth, you could've told me without the donut in your mouth,"she said in an exasperated tone.Loreinth swallowed the rest of the donut and smiled.  
  
"Hehe sorry Mom, I'll clean that up,"she said sheepishly. "You better believe you will, almost-16 year olds can taked care of themsleves"Meryl lectured.Lorienth rolled her eyes and got out the broom. "Now what did you say anways?"Meryl questioned while she was sweeping. "I said I sewed a coat for Layne,"Lorienth replied. Meryl arched an eyebrow. "Really, that was nice of you, seeing as she only had one pair of extra clothing,"she said, praising her daughter. Meryl was sruprised how Lorienth could be acting so kndly to someon she had only just met.Lorienth smiled and put the broom away.  
  
"Yeah I know Mom,Iknow" she muttered, her head stuck in the fridge again. Meryl laughed and went to clean the massive pile of dirty dishes. "Hey,Mom if you need me I'll be in the living room reading,"Lorienth called, walking through the doors with a coke in her hand.Meryl nodded and focused on the dishes. Lorienth sat down on the couch, pulling a worn book out of the crack in the side of the couch. She traced the cover, and opened it. Her mother had given her the book when she was younger, but she had never bothered to read it before now. SHe opened it and began to read. Somewhere along the way she bagan to hum the tune she hummed so often.It was old lullaby that Meryl ahd sung to her when she was younger.A few minutes passed, and she was almost completely immersed in the book.Behind her she heard a soft noise of feet coming down the stairs. Thinking it was her mother she continued to read and hum. THen she heard a crash from the kitchen and her mother swearing.  
  
*If Mom is in the kitchen and all the other's or out than that means Layne...*Lorienth thought.She stopped humming and stood up turning around with the coke in her hand. She saw Layne and nearly fainted.The coke slipped out of her hand and the glass bottle shattered on the linoluem floor. Layne looked at her pleadingly. "No.....don't stop....don't stop humming....please"the girl whispered.She to had stopped dead in her tracks. *My god, she looks just like......just like.....*Lorienth thought. "Vash......"Someone finished for her. By the sound of her voice Lorienth knew it was her mother. Realazation dawned on Lorienth as she peered at Layne. She had donned the red coat, which fit her perfectly. Her long blonde hair had been swept back into a ponytail, but a few new hair strands lay out on her forehead, almost exactly like Vash.She had the orange sunglasses that Vash almost always used to wear perched on her nose, and her eyes were the same color behind them as Vash's were.Time stopped. Meryl could hardly breath.Lorienth felt dead. Layne stood immobile on the stairs, the strands of the tune running through her head.  
  
And then the timelesseness was shattered by Meryl's sobbing. Lorienth was spurred into movement like this. Her mother had sat down on the couch, sobs racking her body. Lorienth went over to comfort her mother.She sat near her rubbing her back mechanicly. "Mom,mom whats the matter?"Lorienth asked worriedly.Meryl could not answer she was crying to hard.Layne had come down the steps and was standing near Lorienth, looking worried. *No...no it wasn't supposed to happen like this.....I couldn't....my god their all going to kill me*Meryl thought frantically as she realized the direness of her situation.  
  
*I knew that the description was familiar...but I never dreamed......Layne* she thought, continuing to cry violently.Layne's brow was furrowed in worry. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew it had somehting to do with her. "i'm-I'm sorry did i do something?"Layne asked.Loreinth shook her head, but Layne wasn't convinced.  
  
*Something is wrong with me, I bring trouble and heartbreak wherever I go,* Layne thought sadly. It had always been like this.Everywhere she went,anyone she was close to ended up dead or in hearbreak, and that hurt Layne alot. "Im sorry to trouble you so, I'll leave before anything more happens" she said, dashing upstairs to retrieve her bag before anyone could protest. She reached the room and grabbed her bag, sitting shakily on the bed.The tune was still running through her head, distant memories tickling her brain then dashing away before she could catch them, not unlike imps wiht someones prized posession. Below Meryl had stopped crying. Lorienth was still sitting on the couch next to her, thinking about Layne. Meryl turned towards her daughter.  
  
"Lorienth,I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen,"she whimpered. Then fear etched her face. "D-Did Layne say she was leaving?"Meryl asked in a dry voice.Lorienth merely nodded. "Yes, she said she's leaving as not to cause more trouble....."she sighed, turnign her head away in anguish. For some reason she didn't want Layne to go, even if she was a wanted criminal. Meryl grabbed her chin and turned her face back.  
  
"No, don't worry Lorienth I won't let her leave again.This isnt her fault at all,"Meryl said to her daughter. *No I wont let her leave you...us again.This really isnt her fault, it's mine*Meryl thought sadly.Lorienth smiled, trying to reassure her mother. "Thanks Mom,"she said. Lorienth heard Vash and the others coming towards the house. Meryl's eyes opened really wide for a moment, then stopped.  
  
*I suppose everyone deserves to know the truth......*she thought in anguish.A few moments later Layne came clambering down the steps carrying her pack. She still had the sunglasses and the coat Layne made for her on. "Bye thanks for every--"she started to say, the door opened and in came Vash. "Meryl Lorienth we--"he started to yell but stopped short as he caught site of Layne.The case of donuts he was carrying fell to the floor, spilling everwhere. Legato and Knives were carrying something in and pushed him further in.Paying no heed to anything the other two went into the kitchen and set it down. Milly,Grayfall, Nixie and Wolfwood stumbled in after them and stopped in awe of the site before them.  
  
Knives and Legato then stumbled back on the scene. Knives seeing the spectacle reeled back, Legato just stood there dumbfounded, mouth hanging open. Vash was back in his suit. The red jacket, the glasses, the works. If it weren't for the obvious fact that Layne was female ,you could've never told them apart.He and Layne were now staring at eachother,electricity flying through their stares.Things were weird enough but started to get weirder as the two yelled at eachother, mirroring their thoughts, words and actions.Everyone else could just look on in awe at what happened.  
  
"WHAT THE.....WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"they yelled, pointing violently. "NO I ASKED YOU FIRST DAMNIT!" "STOP COPYING WHAT IM FRICKING SAYING!" "NO YOU STOP IT CREEP!" They stopped for a breath and thought,eyeing the spilled donuts. *Hehe I'll get that little impostor with this one* they thought, taking a deep breath. "SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPIEALADOTIOUS WITH EXTRA CREAM AND SUGAR ON TOP. I WANT 2 DOZEN DONUTS, 1/3RD CHOCOLATE CREAM FILLED 1/3RD REGULAR AND 1/3RD CHOCOLATE COVERED WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES AND YES THEY HAVE TO BE RAINBOW SPRINKLES OR ELSE!" they screeched.THe whole time they had made the same gestures and eye movements.The only difference was the pitches of their voices. Both gulped air and glared continually at eachother.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, WHO HIRED YOU TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE MORE OF AND IDIOT THAN I ALREADY AM!" the yelled, trying to stare eachother down.Neither blinked. Everyone else looked on in total shock, coudn't speak if their life depended on it. *This is somewhat of the exact thing that happened at the donut shop*Lorienth thought.Suddenly she burst out laughing, hunching over then falling onto the couch. The two blondes looked agitatedly over at her. "WHATS SO FUNNY YOU!"they yelled at her, increasing her laughter. Then cursing they turned back to eachother.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT ITS REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT!" they yelled at eachother, creating more irritation between them. The rest of the room was succumberd in laughter.Vash and Layne whirled on them, hands coming to hips. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO DAMN FUNNY HUH! ALRIGHT WHERES THE DAMN CAMERA THIS IS GETTING OLD!" Vash and Layne yelled. The laughter continued and Vash and Layne sat opposite of eachother, eyeing the other warily. THe laughter finally subdued and everyone looked at the two with renewed tension and silence.Vash and Layne whirled on eachother again. Vash was stuck in shock mode, so Layne finally got to say somehting on her own.  
  
"YOU IDIOT FRICKING STUPID BROOMHEAD! I DONT KNOW WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE BUT--"Layne started yelling at the surprised Vash. Suddenly, Meryl cut her off, yelling. "LAYNE MARKKU STRYFE DONT YOU EVER SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY AGAIN!"Meryl yelled.Layne froze in mid sentence, her eyes growing wide with surprise.Layne suddnely new exactly who this was.No one, no one knew here real name, and certainly no one else had ever called her by the full on before. "M-mother?"she stuttered incredulously, turning around wide-eyed.Meryl eyed the girl and nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes I am you mother,"Meryl replied, glaring at her impudent child angrily. Suddenly everything clicked into place in Lorienth's mind. She remembered being 7 years old, her twin sister running away.She remembered her mother and her crying.She remembered how when Layne Dark-Storm had appeared in the news her mother had thrown herself into the case.She siged and sat down, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Okay, just what is going on here?That is Layne, the new infamous outlaw that we captured is it not?" Lorienth asked, a bit agitated.Vash and Layne shook their heads. "That's what I'd like two now ask her/him!" the seethed.All eyes turned to Meryl. She fidgeted around in her seat a bit. "Ummmmm.....everyone I suppose you want an explanation......."she said looking away.Vash and Layne glared at her. "I SHOULD SAY SO!" they yelled. "Hush and I'll explain everything..."she said. "Vash, this is your daughter, Layne..."she began, silencing vash and Layne with a 'look'. "I know it must come as a surprise, afterall, Layne is Lorienth's age afterall. And this is going to take a while to explain." "Lorienth, despite things I have said, Vash is your real father....There was no John.... he never existed,I just needed somehthing to tell everyone. As you know Vash I left when I got pregnant, saying I couldn't bear to be around you when the baby came. Shortly after I found out I was pregnant with twins.........."  
  
"Doctors were intrigued, one of the babies was growing rapidly, the other at only a slightly accelerated rate. They ran tests.....to see what the cause was." "THe cause was that the babies were part plant, which I already knew, this was interesting to the doctors, so they ran some tests. During these tests the noticed somthing highly unusual." "Some how the hybrid between plant and human had been breached. Only one of the babies was a plant like Vash and Knives, and the other not at all.Somehow the children had switched, Layne somehow got Lorienth's plant inheritance and Lorienth got Layne's human inheritance. It was strange, a complete mystery."  
  
"I was scared when your birth came. Layne was at full term, and Lorienth feeding off some of Laynes err....growth, was almost there...about 2 months premature I would say. You were both born......both seemingly normal, even Lorienth. Loreinth came out as my mirror image, as you can see today, and Layne......well let's just say that she is every inch her father." "In any case, I raised you both, that is until you were 7 years old. Then, being the renegade she was, Layne ran away, and I lost all contact with her.I could see that it pained her to live around people.She constantly attracted trouble and heartache, much like Vash.But she was such a stoic, never saying a word about how the other people treated her or anything....alot like you Knives.Then Vash came back shortly after.I didnt want to through salt into anyones wounds,or make fresh ones, so I kept to myself.WIth Vash there, Lorienth pretty much forgot about the whole thing. And you know the rest from there,"Meryl finished, trailing off into thought. The room was stark silent, no one willing to break it. Then Vash did.  
  
"So you mean to tell me, that you kept both of MY daughters from me for 15 years, and that Layne ran away.Then she was allowed to run wild, becoming the mirror image of me and an INFAMOUS OUTLAW?!" he asked in an incredulous tone.Meryl nodded and continued studying the ground.She just couldnt meet anyones eyes. "Jesus Meryl! Do you have any idea how much trouble this brings......I mean its bad enough that there is a $$60,000,000,000 bounty on my head......but then come to find out my daughter is an imfamous modern day criminal worth $$70,000,000,000!JESUS CRIMANY THATS MORE THAN IM WORTH!" he yelled, just figuring it out (A/N Sometimes Vash seems to be a bit dull...sorry). Everyone else in the room was fidgeting.Taking this as a cue to leave,Grayfall stood up.  
  
"HEy, c'mon you guys....I think they should be alone to have a family chat..."he said bolting out of the door.Everyone else followed suit, including Layne. "Stop right there Layne,"Vash said sternly. THe girl stopped in mid stride, turning slowly around and going to sit on the newly freed couch where Vash was pointing to.  
  
Mwahahaha I am an evil author.....but then I never said I was a nice one. MWAHAHAHA *HACK*HAHAHAH*COUGH* HA*THUMP*. Eheh sorry about that anyways. YOu likey you review. You no likey, You review anyways. Much thanks is offered to those who do.In the famous words of Apu Nehasahpemapatelon (I think that's how you say it): Thank-You Come Again! -R.K. 


	2. Family talk and Sisterly Bonding

Well HIDEY-HO YALL! I am very very pleaased at this moment in time! I ACTUALLY GOT A GOOD REVIEW (NOT counting the other bad ones I got...hahahah jk)! This inspires me to write more fo you people who are reading this. SO shout out to the person who reviewed first. You know who you are. Oh heh, and thanks for telling me that...I have no idea what possesed me to put that huge mistake on on there. Oh yeah BTW. REad Daughters of the Storms if you haven't. It is very worth the read. grat story, ispisred me to write this one. I've talked to the author too. Oh and BTW again Grayfall is a character in my story, who also happens to be Legato's son. Upon reading another fic I found out that there was another Grayfall being Legato's son. Weird huh? Well just to let yall know (yes I AM from Texas) that was not copied. I LOVE THE NAME GRAYFALL IT IS A COOL NAME! Haha. He will be showing up more in the story soon. On with the story------------ Oh yes this annoying thing again. Disclaimer:Roses r red, Violets r blue....ME NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE (isnt that so cool? I stole it from somone else so sorry whoever you are, 2 bad so sad..no seriously im sorry)  
  
*"So you mean to tell me, that you kept both of MY daughters from me for 15 years, and that Layne ran away.Then she was allowed to run wild, becoming the mirror image of me and an INFAMOUS OUTLAW?!" he asked in an incredulous tone.Meryl nodded and continued studying the ground.She just couldnt meet anyones eyes. "Jesus Meryl! Do you have any idea how much trouble this brings......I mean its bad enough that there is a $$60,000,000,000 bounty on my head......but then come to find out my daughter is an imfamous modern day criminal worth $$70,000,000,000!JESUS CRIMANY THATS MORE THAN IM WORTH!" he yelled, just figuring it out (A/N Sometimes Vash seems to be a bit dull...sorry). Everyone else in the room was fidgeting.Taking this as a cue to leave,Grayfall stood up. "HEy, c'mon you guys....I think they should be alone to have a family chat..."he said bolting out of the door.Everyone else followed suit, including Layne. "Stop right there Layne,"Vash said sternly. THe girl stopped in mid stride, turning slowly around and going to sit on the newly freed couch where Vash was pointing to.*************************************************************** Layne slowly lowered herself on the couch, near her respective father. HEr face was pale, and if you could see her eyes behind the sunglasses they would have been wide with shock.Vash opened his mouth as she sat down. "Ok so let me get this straigt...."he began, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Lorienth and Layne are my daughters, that you left with saying they were someone elses kids 15 years ago. THen a few months before I came here Layne ran away, and ou actually let her go.And now, she stumbles into us at 15 and I find out that these two,"he said pointing at Layne and Lorienth,"are my daughters, and that one of them is an accomplished criminal worth more bounty than me. Is that right Meryl?"he said,finishing. Meryl just nodded her head. "That sounds about right...."she said trailing off, still studying the floor. Vash sighed, tipping her face up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Meryl...." he started to say, then catching a red and white blur out of the corner of his eye, whipped around, glairng at his new found daughters. LAYNE,LORIENTH GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vash yelled, his voice turning from understanding to stern in a split second. THey froze in mid-stride, Layne towing Lorienth, and turned back around.The girls returned, Layne grumbling something about 'mushy stuff', and plopped onto a love seat in the room. Vash noted this and turned back to Meryl.  
  
"Meryl....you should have told me, I would've helped find Layne at all costs,"he said softly. THere was a pain in Meryl's eyes that was ripping his heart to shreds, he just couldn't be angry with her. Meryl let out a sob and buried her face in Vash's chest. "I know that Vash, I knew that then. I was just...just so.....scared..."she said, trailing off into a rack of sobs. Vash held her, absentmindedly stroking her hair. "Shhh...hey c'mon now, everything is going to be ok,"he said soothingly, shooting a very Knives like death-glare at Layne who was muttering something under her breath. Lorienth, seeing this, jabbed her in the ribs. Layne shut up, but only momentarily. Meanwhile Meryl had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry,I should be happy that I've got you all back,"she apologized to them. Vash and Lorienth smiled at her, but Layne looked away. "LAYNE!" Lorienth hissed, jabbing Layne harder in the ribs. A pained look had come over their mother's face, and Layne was doing nothing to soothe it. REleuctulantly, Layne smiled at her new found mother. "Yeah......Mom...everythings gonna be fine..."she said stiffly. Inside thought, she was thinking just the opposite, her anger roiling just behind her eyes.  
  
*Yeah right, everythings gonna be just fine, Mother Dearest. Like Im just gonna forgive you in a snap for abandoning me...and then.* she thought angrily. Meryl was not reassured. The pain was still in her eyes, and she was gazing in a forlorn way at Layne. *GOd...how do I begin to explain...*she thought. "Good...Im so happy things will work out,"she said smiling 'happily'. Tension filled the air, blanketing everything. It was suffocating Vash, and his usual happy-go-lucky nature.  
  
"Hey Lorienth...Why don't you and Layne go out and shop for the stuff for Laynes new room....and clothes......and well pretty much everything..."he said, handing Lorienth his wallet. Layne looked at him a little strangely, and he smiled. Soemthing between them clicked then, and she smiled back, surprised as she did so. "No offense or anything Layne, but seeing as your supposed to be just like me.....well I dont think I can trust you with my whole wallet,"Vash said in his normal happy tone. Layne shook her head and smiled some more. "Whatever you say....Va-errrr Dad....." Layne said, turning to walk, arm in arm out the door with Lorienth, leaving just Vash and Meryl in the living room. AS they exited the door, the twins heard Vash whisper to Meryl, "It's gonna be ok....I promise, everythings gonna be ok....." *************************************************************** Loreinth and Layne returned from their shopping trip in high spirits. Needless to say that Vash was right not to trust Layne with his wallet. THe girl had an appetite for donuts, by far larger than Lorienths own. They had bought everything in December City, catching a ride from one of Lorienth's friends mothers. She had only looked questioningly at Layne and smiled.Over all they had spent all of Vash's money....which happend to be quite alot. Upon needing more, Layne had produced a thick wad of cash from a pocket of her jacket. Lorienth had dismissed the fact that her sister had probably stolen it. Needless to say she didn't really care about her sister's criminal record. They had bonded almost instantly after finding out they were sisters...and twins at that. It had surprised Layne that she could get close to someone so quickly, but she ignored the feeling, locking it away.  
  
"So......let's see.....we have your whole wardrobe, furniture for your room, bed stuff, all the essentials....plus a nuch of goodies!" Lorienth said, looking at the reciepts from the stores. Layne smiled at her, then continued looking out the window. "Yup, sounds about right,"she replied, a little distantly. Lorienth smiled back, and turned to her own window. *I wonder exactly what she had done to get such a high bounty...I mean it's higher than Va---Dad's...*she thought, not having the guts to ask in front of Mrs.Tolak, who was watching the road avidly.  
  
"So you girl's found everything okay?" The woman asked, making converstaion. Lorienth nodded in reply. Everything had gone okay, the police hadn't even rocgnized Layne. When she had asked her why, Layne had laughed and said in a low voice, "'Cause I'm not in my live in outfit, which I doubt I'll ever wear again since Meryl decimated it,". Lorienth had cringed at how Layne had addressed their mother, but supposed it would take time for Layne to call her that. Mrs. Tolak smiled at the rearview mirror and and then returned to watching the road, leaving the car in a comfortable silence.  
  
They stayed this way for the rest of the shortened ride home. Suddenly remebering something she woke up the now-sleeping Layne. "Layne----Layne!"she said, shaking her sister violently. Layne looked up sleepily. "Huh....wha...what is it Lorienth?"she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Lorienth looked at her worriedly, lowereing her tone. "Do you have any of that money left? Dad is going to kill us if he found out that we spent $$7500, that's his donut money!" she whispered eagerly. Layne smiled and laughed.  
  
"Heh, don't worry about it Lorienth,"she said, playfully punching her sister in the arm, and pointing to her bag.Lorienth winced a little and then smiled knowing what she meant. "Cool,"she muttered turning her attention to Mrs.Tolak, who was searching for their home. "It's the white and blue one Mrs.Tolack,"she said pointing at their home. Mrs.Tolack nodded then pulled into the driveway. Layne grabbed almost all of the bags,which was alot, on one arm, leaving a few for Lorienth to carry in. "Got to earn your keep,sis,"she whispered to her upon going into the house. Lorienth smiled, grabbing the rest of the bags and thanking Mrs.Tolack for everything.  
  
"Anytime dear, anytime,"the woman said, smiling and backing out of the driveway. Lorienth watched her dirve away, and with a last minute wave, walked into the house. Layne was sitting on the couch, a wad of money somewhat concealed in her hand. Lorienth walked by, grabbing the money covertly and sliping it into her pocket. No one was in the living room, but you never new in the Stryfe household. "MOM! VASH!" WERE HOME!" she yelled setting the bag down and entering the kitchen. On the table was a scribbled note in Vash's handwriting.It read: 'Went to Knives- (that was scratched out) Uncle Knive's house. BOTH of you come over when you get home, Love, Mom and Vash (scribbled out again) Dad'. Lorienth laughed at the changes and threw the note away, grabbing two cokes out of the fridge.  
  
"Hey Layne, after we put all this stuff in you new room we have to go over to Uncle Knive's house," she called out, not even notcing the change in Knive's name. Somehoe it felt as if she had been calling him that all her life.Layne looked up from one of the bags, curiosty putting a strange glint in her eyes. "Uncle Knives....."she said slowly, tasting the name on her toungue. It felt funny to call someone that, but she got over it quickly. "Alright, let's hurry up, I want to meet this Uncle Knives'"she said, this time grabbing all the bags and running up the stairs. Lorienth stared after her in semi-disbelief. "Then she got up form her spot on the couch, still carryin the cokes, and ran up to Laynes room, which was right next to hers.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to redo this!" she said, wrinkling her nose at the powder-pink color and grabbing a clothe's filled bag. Lorienth smiled and grabbed some more bag's. "I figured you'd say that.."she said, expertly insterting a clothe's hanger into a dark-shirt. Layne was having a bit more trouble with it, but she was doing ok. After about 15 minutes, Layne was sitting on the squeaky bed, letting Lorienth do all the work. Lorienth didn't mind. She knew that Grayfall and Nixie would be at Knive's and wnated to hurry over there.  
  
"So what is Uncle Knives like Lorienth?" Layne inquired, drawing circles on the old bed-spread. Lorienth stood up from her work, turning to face Layne. "You'll just have to find out for yourself,"she said, putting the last coathange in the spacious closet. Layne looked at her. "I was afraid you were going to say that,"she whined in a VERY Vash like way.  
  
HEHEHEH so that is the end of Chapter two. Yes I am extremely evil, leaving you with a cliffie like that. *Dangles next chapter right out of the readers reach* Eheheh. What will Knive's and company (meaning their friends) think of his new niece. Who are Nixie and Grayfall (well you know who Grayfall is but.....)? heh read the next chapter to find out. Oh yah. R&R with ANY comments. Good or bad (they better me good) As always: R.K. (ANd NO YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT THAT STANDS FOR!) 


	3. Meeting Zaccheus or Zac

WAZZUP? GOT RICE? HAhahah jk, a little of my bad humor should get you going. But seriously.I forgot to mention something before. In the first chapter when Meryl yells at Layne for tlaking to Vash in a bad way, she mentions her middle name. It happens to be Markku, which is strange for a name. I have a purpose for it though. I went to babynames.com (heh) and found that name. Markku means rebellious, which is just how Layne is. I thought that was neat, matching a middle name with the personality.Anyways. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if anyone did. I have no access to the site while I'm writing this (it wont let me on) and I've alreaady written the second chapter today, so if their are any reviews, Ill answer them in whatever chapter I happen to be writing at the time. THANKIES! Oh yes *rolls eyes* this dumb thing again: Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Carnations are Pink, I don't own Trigun, which really stinks! *sniffles* (heh, isnt that nice, i thought of it myself...dont look so shocked, i do have a brain behind all that bad humour!)  
  
***"So what is Uncle Knives like Lorienth?" Layne inquired, drawing circles on the old bed-spread. Lorienth stood up from her work, turning to face Layne. "You'll just have to find out for yourself,"she said, putting the last coathange in the spacious closet. Layne looked at her. "I was afraid you were going to say that,"she whined in a VERY Vash like way.***  
  
A few rain drops splattered on the porch as the girls set out for their uncle's home. THunder and lightining followed closely behind, scaring Layne shitless. Lorienth just shrugged it off and began carting the pleading Layne towards Knive's house. "OH COME OFF IT YOU BIG BABY! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS DAD! IT IS JUST A LITTLE NOISE AND LIGHT IS ALL!"Lorienth yelled at her sister, who was cowering behind her with each crash of thunder. Sighing, Lorienth continued to half-carry Layne to the house, Layne pleading the whole way. "No please, Loreinth let me go----" Layne cried, squeezing her eyes shut the whole time.SHe heard deep laughing and became aware that no rain was wetting her. SLowly she opened and eye, and saw that they were under a porch, a man that looked like Vash laughing at her. Layne turned a deep scarlet color and glared at Lorienth. Lorienth gave her a Ha-Got-you-back- for-acting-like-an-idiot look and smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh yah,Layne we're here,"she said laughing. Layne growled and went to punce on Lorienth, but Knives caught her in mid-air, carrying her sopping- wet form inside. "Hheheheh looks like she is JUST like you Vash," he said laughing as father and daughter flinched at the thunder. Good natured laughter filled the room and they turned red, facing away from the others. "I don't see what is so funny, thunderstorms are creepy!" they said, echoing eachother.This just made everyone laugh harder, so Layne stomped over to a darker corner (away from the windows), muttering darkly to herself. Eventually the laughter subsided, and expectant eyes turned towards Layne.Layne looked at them and blinked.  
  
"What is everyone staring at me for?"she asked.Knives shook his head. *Yes, just like Vash, failing to see the obvious...* he thought with a sigh.I wasnt him who broke the silence though, it was the two curious teens that came bounding down the stairs. "Is she here?"the girl asked, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Yes, Nixie, she is there is no need to yell,"Millie said from her chair. Wolfwood meanwhile was shaking his head. THe girl, Nixie, had long blackish hair and dark brown eyes. "Yes mother,"she said in a substanitally quieter voice. Millie smiled approvingy and then pointed to Laynes corner. "She's right there,"Millie said, smiling warmly at Layne, who was, to say, feeling shy.  
  
"Hi!Nice to meet you, I'm Nixie WOlfwood,"Nixie said, bounding over and offering her hand.Layne smiled back at the girl, who had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Nice to meet you too I'm Layne........."she said, stopping in confusion. "Stryfe,"Vash finished for her. Layne nodded. "Yeah, Layne Stryfe,"she said, smiling more to cover up her obvious shyness. "Well, wouldn;t you be more comfortable if you sat in a chair Layne?"asked the other teen. He was a tall blue haired guy, with piercing gray eyes.Layne looked up, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Uhhh,yeah I guess so,"she aid, standing up. Nixie took her hand and led her over to the sofa, right in the center of attention of everyone.Nixie sat on her left, and the bluehaired guy on her right. Lorienth was across from her, smiling encouragingly. "Mine as well do some introdustins for the poor girl, she doesnt know us all!"Wolfwood said,standing up. "I'm Nicholas Wolfwood, that's my wife Mille, thats Legato, Your Mom and your Dad right here,this is your Uncle Knives, that's Nixie, my daughter, your sister, and the guy next to you is Grayfall, Legato's son,"he said pointing to eachone in turn. Layne took this all in, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"So, your Vash's long lost daughter, my niece huh? It's nice to finally meet you,"Knive's said. Layne looked at him a little warily then smiled. "Yah.....it's nice to meet you too Uncle Knives,"she replied, staring at her hands. Knives took in the name, turning it over in his mind. "That sounds weird....."he said, laughing. Layne smiled,studying her hands more closely. Silence settled in for a second. Knives looked a little distant, for that matter so did Legato and the rest of the adults, but Layne didnt notice.  
  
"So, care to explain how you pulled that little trick in the desert?" Legato suddenly asked. Layne looked up, surprised at the question. "Uhh.....sure, but it might take a while,"she said, taking a deep breath. She explained this for 30 minutes, keeping everyone facinated.Then the converstaion turned. They talked about random things, but carefully avoided the subject of Layne being a wanted outlaw.At 10:30 Vash and Meryl decided to leave. Bidding everyone goodbye, they went home and slipped into their beds. *That, was........fun* Layen thought, just before falling asleep. ********************************************** ' ***3 weeks later*** "HEY LORIENTH!LAYNE!"Nixie yelled, running towards the two girls, Grayfall closely behind. Lorienth looked up from her activity, but Layne stayed immersed in hers. She was playing a game on a hand held system. "Yeah, What's up?"Layne asked, never taking hereyes from the screen. "Well, seeing as it's summer, how about the four of us take a trip or something?"Grayfall said, shading his eyes to look at the game's screen. Layne paused the game and looked up. "That would be fun,"she said, looking at each person.  
  
"Where though?And for how long?"she asked them. Nixie smiled. "How about we got to Septombre City?Iheard they have some cool things to do there.Great shopping,theme parks...things like that..."she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. layne laughed. "Yeah,I've been there, and it is really cool.We hwould go,"she said, raising her eyebrows at them, then re-gluing her eyes to the game screen. Grayfall glued his eyes to the screen as well. Nixie nudged Lorienth in the side, and seeing them they glanced at eachother mischeviously.  
  
"SOunds good to us,"Lorienth answered for them both. Suddenly a mischevious smile came over Grayfall's face. "Oh hold on a second....I forgt to tell you guys......Zaccheus is coming home from the mental ward today!AHHA"he said laughing.Loreinth and Nixie laughed a little bit to, Layne only looked a little bit confused.  
  
"He's hahaha your cousin, Knive's son, hahaha" Lorienth laughed, gasping for air at the same time. "I don't get it, but whatever,"Layne said,looking over Grayfall's shoulder at a blondehaired guy that had just shown up.He looked a little angry, and even so,looked a lot like Lorienth,minus the eyes and hair. "What's so funny guys?"he asked, narrowing his eyes at the three.Grayfall stiffened, and Lorienth and Nixie stopped laughing almost immedeatly. "N-nothing Zacch....Zac. Whatsup man?!" Grayfall said, turning around to high-five. Instead of a high-five he got a punch in the stomach.Grayfall keeled over, fighting for breath. Layne took all of this in, her eyes flashing into that cold state again. Just as Zac went to punch Grayfall again,Layne spoke, stopping the boy in mid-punch.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you...."she said in the same cold,menacing voice that she had used in the desert the day they had found her. Lorienth,Nixie and a very pained Grayfall all looked at her in surprise. "REally, why not little girl? Gonna cry home to daddy?Watcha gonna so huh?"he asked, laughing in her hair-shaded face.(A/N Keep in mind, he doesn't know who she is yet). Layne finally looked up at him, her eyes boring into Zac's own. She took a step forward, and Zac took one back.  
  
"As a matter of fact no,I'm not, I can deal with this myself,"Layne hissed, taking a few more steps forward. Zac was backing farther and farther away, scared of this new girl that was threatining him. He was angry at himself for that fact, but just couldn't quite come over his fear. He suddenly let out a yelp of fear as he felt himself tumblin backwards. Slimey green water filled his mouth and nose, choking him. Zac came up to the surface, coughing,spitting and gasping for breath. Layne was laughing at him intensley,almost buckled over. The humor of the situation hit him suddenly and he started laughing to.  
  
*That reminds me of how Vash would handle that situation, exactly how my dad described it to me in fact* he thought, intrigued. Behind the two, Grayfall (who had just gotten up), Nixie, and Lorienth especially breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like those two might just get along fine....."Lorienth said, turning to meet the stares of Uncle Knives,Vash and Meryl, all of which were surprised.  
  
Ehehe.....I just thought of something. Doesn't "Uncle Knives" sound funny?EHEHEHEH it does to me. *DOdges bullet* Eheh anyways......R&R if you wish. Bad or good, me no care I JUST WANT REVIEWS! Much appreciated. Sayonara, R.K. 


	4. Trip to Septombre City STEAMY!

Ok this will be a somewhat short chapter. AYAYAYAY 2 MORE REVIEW BWAHAHAHAH Just for that I think I will update as fast as I can today. And oh, I know Vash doesn't have money often, but in here he does, well just because.....Oh and could somone help me?How do I format the story into chapters on the site? I do it on the word document but it doesnt show that way on the site. Oh and Italics?Hehe help much needed.Thanks! Oh yes, the eternally insane and stupid thing: Disclaimer:Roses are red carnations are pink, I don't own Trigun which really stinks!  
  
Lorienth had been correct in her statement. Layne and Zac did get along well, much to the annoyance of Nixie, who had to be reminded that the two were cousins twice. Now they were all on their way to Septombre City, for their trip. Nixie and Lorienth were talking animatedly, from the front. Layne was in the middle seat in the very back playing her video game, Grayfall and Zac's eyes glued to the screen. "I cannot wait til we get there, it is gonna be sooo much fun!"Lorienth said, turning to face the three in the back.  
  
"YOu three are so boring, why don't you just give the video games up for a while and talk?" she asked, pulling a face at them. "No, you do enough talking for the three of us......"Layne said never taking her eyes from the screen. Lorienth looked annoyed, the nturned to Nixie. "We're gonna get them to talk if it is the last thing we do!Wwe're almost there and they haven't said but three sentences the whole time, put together!"Lorienth whispered to her friend.Nixie nodded and then looked boredly out of the window.  
  
*God I HATE road trips!*she thought, wishing they could just magically appear at their destination. Lorienth turned back around, annoyance showing on her face. she didn't understand how her sister could be so anti-social at times, well not very often, but when it happened it annoyed her. Layne leaned forward a bit moving with the game. Lorienth took the oppurtunity to swipe the video game out of her hands and pretend to throw it out of the window.Layne stayed in that posistion for a second, then looked up at Lorienth.  
  
"HEY!Gimme that back!"Layne whined, throwing a dirty look at her counter- part. "No, we're almost there and by god you people are going to talk!"Lorienth replied in a somewhat stern voice. "Pleaaaaassseeee! Wait, I'm older--"Layne started to say but was cut off. "No your not, I'm 10 minutes older so HA!" Lorienth said, laughing in victory. "Hmmph I hate you Loreinth, your no fun,"Layne sulked. She pouted the rest of the to Septombre City and then some when they arrived. "Where are we supposed to go Layne?" Lorienth asked. No response cae.  
  
"Layne? LAyne! LAYNE!" she aid, turning around to see that her sister was flirting with some guy that had bumped into her. Grayfall and Zac laughed, communicating telepathically. 'Hahha yep she is just like him huh Zac?' (Grayfall) "Yup, hey you sound a bit jealous there Gray....' (Zac) 'Hell no... hey their coming back,lets stop!' (Grayfall) *Liar.....I can see it in your eyes..*Zac thought to himself. The connection was severed. Lorienth was dragging Layne back to the group. "Where do we go Layne?" she asked.  
  
"WEll umm duh to a hotel!"Layne replied sarcastically. Zac flicked her in the head and she sighed. "Do I have to do everything? C'mon this way..."she said, leading them to a big fancy 'hotel'. "Here, is where we're staying!"she said triumphantly. Nixie Grayfall Zac and Lorienth shook there heads, sweatdrops rolling down their face. "Ummm...Layne how about somewhere we can afford?"Grayfall suggestd. Layne only shook her head.  
  
"Nope too late, the reservations were already made!" she said towing them all inside. She walked up to the desk, and the ladie eyed her prudishly. "Can I help you....Miss?"the woman asked. Layne glared right back in the same manner. "Yes, you can we have pre-paid reservations under Stryfe..."Layne said staring at the woman. She typed the things into the keyboard, and immedeatly had a chnage in attitude. "Oh, yes ma'am let me get someone to take your bags to your rooms!"  
  
"JEEVES!JEEVES!"The woman yelled. A teeenaged boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes entered the room. "Yes..ma'am"he asked stiffly. "Help these people take their bags to their rooms, numbers 1 2 3 4 and 5 at the top.."the receptionist said. The guy quickly complied, lifting Lorienth Nixie and Laynes bags , and putting them on a trolly. He did the same ith Zac's and Grayfall's a minute later.  
  
"This way please..."he said pushing the trolly up the ramp to the very top row. He handed each of them a key and bowed, bidding them goodbye and leaving them to their rooms. Layne didn't hesitate she just grabbed her bag, unlocked the room and went inside. It was big, nice and blue, just the room she had wanted. "YES!"she siad, falling onto a bed much like hers.She could here the others exclamations at such fine treatment, and prepared herself for what was coming next. All 3 stormed into her room. "How can we afford this? HUH?" Zac asked nervously. Layne smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks to me, that's how. I ahd the money and decided to spend it,"Layne said. Loreinth started to open her mouth but Layne cut her off. "Yes it was my money, not stolen, I have alot of money from the jobs I used to do,"she said. "Now get out of my room while I chnge please..."she said pushing the three out of the room and locking the door. "THis is gonna be a great trip for yall, I promise,"she whispered to herself as she started changing. ********************************************************* A days later everyone was having the time of their lives. They had shopped alot , ate alot , and were now hanging out in a bar for the last night of their short vacatiojn.Lorienth looked up from her drink and smiled. "This is really good....."she said trying to spark some conversation, Layne looked at her. She wasn't drinking anything.  
  
"Yeah...."she said trailing off. Grayfall suddenly couldn't take somehting anymore. He looked at Layen and then asked bluntly. "Layne how exactly did yo get the bounty on your head?" Lorienth shot him a look, but Layne started laughing.  
  
"Is that what has been bothering you, well I'll tell you. WEll, firstly I blew up part of New Moon City, (A/N dont know the names of all the cities so I just made that one up sorry). I've kidnapped someone on accident, been in about a million bar fights, shot like 98 people, no I've never killed....and alot of other stuff I can't remember,"she said. Grayfall noticed that she was kind of nervous about the last part. "Ok, hey where are Zac and Nixie?" he asked. Lorienth looked around and spotted a blushing Nixie and Zac in the corner. "The loverbird's are over there.."Loreinth said, glnacing at a wall clock.  
  
"Hey we should get back to the hotel, we've gotta leave pretty early tommorow.The bus will be here at like 12:00."Lorienth said, aving to Nixie and Zac. THey returned, hands entwined between them. Layne raised an eyebrow. "Did we miss something here Zaccheus?"she asked. Zac shot her a dirty look and smiled. "Nope, just that Nixie is my girlfriend,"he said proudly, swooping in to kiss her. Layne widened her eyes feigning surprise.  
  
"Wow, didn't see THAT on coming,"she said sarcastically. Zac smacked her in the back of the head and stood up. "Alrighty then let's go!" he said, and they left the hotel. Nixie and Zac holding hands the whole way. *******Back at the Hotel******* Everyone was in bed. It was 3 am but Layne couldn't sleep. SHe had tossed and turned all night, but Grayfall's question was still bothering her.Fianlly she sighed and got up, going to the balcony outside. THe stars twinkled down, and it was a mite chilly. Layen stared off into space for a while thinking about the reality of her situation. *Man....what am I gonna do? I can't very well stay with these people he'll-- *she was thinking, but was interrupted by someones voic. "I figured I would find ou out here,"Grayfall said softly. Layen nodded and continued to look out into space, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Mmhmmm," she anwered.Grayfall went and stood next to her.  
  
"Y'know,I can tell somehting's been bothering you for the whole time you've been with us....despite what you've let on...I just wanted to let you know that you can tlak to me..."he said looking at the stars. Layne looked at him. "It's just.....well Mom...I just don't understand why...she let me go like that..."she said a speckle of tears forming in her eyes. SHe hastily blinked it back, but Grayfall saw it.  
  
"I don't have the answer to that.....but...." he said, looking at her earnestly. Their eyes locked for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Layne saw the falling star shot passed them. She closed her eyes,and made a wish. Not a split second later, Grayfalls lips came into contact with her own. *************************************************************** BWAHAHAHAH AI LOvE BEING MEAN TO YALL! Atleast yall that are reading this. THanks for the good reviews. I'm so glad your not dying form exposure to my story. oh and I want to know..Do oyu think I need a neew summary? Oh well.As always REview REVIEW REVIEW!(Good or bad) CIAO R.K. 


	5. Vash and Meryl's Talk

Ok this is going to be a really short chapter. I just wanted to let you know that this is happening on thel ast day Layne and co's trip, when they are riding home.Heh hope you like it. Diclaimer:Roses are Red Carnations are Pink, I dont own Trigun which really fricken stinks! *Glares at angry Knives tied up in the corner* Knives:Oh I'll get you back for this R.K.! *Laughs Maniacally*  
  
"Hey Meryl, I'm home!"Vash called. He was excited. TOday thegirls were coming home, and he had some things planned to do with them over the next couple of days.Meryl didn't answer, so he went in search. He swung the door of the kitchen open, carrying in the grocerie bags (A/N:Half of them are probably filled wiht donuts...YUM!) and setting them down. Meryl was at the table,crying.Vash went over and sat down. "Meryl, what's the matter?"he asked earnestly. Meryl looked up at him and attempted a smile.She didn't answer for a few minutes, but Vash kept silent.  
  
"Vash...I....I wish I could talk to Layne about what's going on. It's ripping me to pieces, the tension that is between us. SHe's my daugher. I don't know how much longer I can take it..."she said traling of into a rack of sobs. Vash's heart shattered for the millionth time this month. He often found Meryl like this, and it hurt him alot. He wished he could just make Layne see her mother's point, understand her choices. but, everytime she and Meryl sat down to talk about it, Layne got a diversion out. Suddenly an idea dawned in his head.  
  
"Shhh...Meryl, Meryl please don't cry.You'll get to talk to her, promise,"he said drying her eyes. Meryl smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, i should go start on the laundry....."she sighed. She got up and walked out of the room. Vash did the same not soon after. "MERYL IM GOING OUT ILL BE BACK LATER!" he yelled, going out of the door in search of Legato, Millie and Knives.  
  
Again sorrt for such a short chapter....the friends will be back next chapter...which im publishing on the same day as this hopefully. Heh....I enjoy torturing Knives! *Dangles handcuff keys and Knive's gun right of his reach* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH. REview......and WHAT THE HELL DOES JA MEAN?  
  
Ciao- R.K. 


	6. BLOWOUT!

Aloha! How is everybody this fine afternoon (or whenever your reading this) I'm fine. DOn't know about the reviews yet, I'm not writing this while im online so.......heh. So far I've only gotten good reviews!Heh....... SO you want the next chapter huh? Well too bad your going to have to wait for me to type it. MWAHAHAHAHA!Oh and just to let you know Zaccheus means trouble maker. Zac absoultely hates being called that.Heh, I'm so mean to these characters.This chapter should be fairly long , to make up for the last short chaoter*COUGH COUGH* Warning for all Meryl fans...ummmm you might not like this chapter alot...*COUGH LAYNE COUGH* Well read and find out whats going to happen. *Starts Typing* *Looks up as someone taps her on the shoulder* Me:'What do you want Legato?' Legato:'You forgot to do the disclaimer, I know you don't want Knives coming after you again...' Me:'AWWWW your so sweet!' *HUGS LEGATO* Me:'But then, I dont care what Mr.Spoons has to say anyways so naaaahhhhhh!  
  
Legato:Whatever you say....' *Points behind me* Me:"Crap he's right behind me huh?' Legato:*Nods* ^^^10 minutes later^^^^ (You see me hogtied with Knives threatening me^^^ Knives: 'Say it!' Me:"No!' Gun:*Click* Knives:'GODAMMNIT SAY IT OR ILL SHOOT YOU....AGAIN!' Me:*Gulps* Fine FIne. Roses are red Carnations are Pink I don't own Trigun ,Which really fricken stinks! Knives: *Unies me Then walks away, Triumphantly* Knives:Thats what I thought Me:Huh, not my problem that Mr.Spoons has a fetish with that disclaimer. Knives:'I heard that!' Shoots me in the leg. Me:'OWWWW DAMNIT KNVS THATS THE SIXTH TIME THIS WEEK!" Damn now I have to start the story!' Legato: *Shakes Head*  
  
*I figured I would find you out here,"Grayfall said softly. Layen nodded and continued to look out into space, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Mmhmmm," she anwered.Grayfall went and stood next to her. "Y'know,I can tell somehting's been bothering you for the whole time you've been with us....despite what you've let on...I just wanted to let you know that you can tlak to me..."he said looking at the stars. Layne looked at him. "It's just.....well Mom...I just don't understand why...she let me go like that..."she said a speckle of tears forming in her eyes. SHe hastily blinked it back, but Grayfall saw it. "I don't have the answer to that.....but...." he said, looking at her earnestly. Their eyes locked for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Layne saw the falling star shot passed them. She closed her eyes,and made a wish. Not a split second later, Grayfalls lips came into contact with her own.*  
  
Layne and comapny were on their way back home. She and Grayfall had been a little akward around eachother, but only Lorienth knew why. She had heard them talking and waked out just in time to see them kissing. ***Flashback*** (Form Lorienth's POV) I heard Layne and Grayfalls voices through the walls. For some reason I was compelled to go out there. THere they were,staring into eachother's eyes. I saw Layne's eyes flicker to the falling star and caught her wish in my mind, much to my surprise. Not a split second later Grayfall kissed her, and she kissed him back.They did this for a minute or so then stepped back breathless and embarrased. Grayfall rushed away, and soon after I heard him go into his room. Layne was already back in bed. Just as I turned, I saw another falling star, and made a wish of my own.  
  
"I wish everyone could be happy"............... **End Flashback** "HELLO EARTH TO LORIENTH!" Layne yelled in her ear. Lorienth looked up at her sister angrily. "Damnit what the hell Layne?!" she hissed. Layne smiled at her. "We're home,get out of the car..."she said throwing their bags out of the truck. Lorienth picked her bag up from the dust and turned to say goodbye tothe others. She waves and a pang of jealousy hit her as Grayfall and she said goodbye, but she quickly pushed it aside.. Then she sighed. "You an asshole you know that Layne?"she said swatting her sister in the head.Layne looked at her with a pouty face. "WHy what did I do this time?"she whined as Lorienth swiped her video game.  
  
Loreinth sent her and Oh-like-you-dont-know-what-you-did-buster look anad turned around marching inside.Layne caught up with her and started arguing, all the way into the house. THey didn't pause for a breath the whole way up the stairs and into their rooms.Finally breaking, Lorienth flung the video game at her sister full force and stomed up the stairs. MEryl and Vash looked at eachother, Meryl raising a skeptical eyebrow at Vash who had a sweatdrop on his head and was scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's good to be home....."Lorienth muttered, walking into the cool shade of her room.. Downstairs, Layne had dropped her bag and had to go down the stairs to retrieve it. "What was that all about Layne?"Meryl asked. Layne just smiled and shrugged, racing up the stairs and into her own dark blue room. "Man I love my room..."she said throwing the bag in the corner and flopping on the bed.She almost immedeatly dozed off, the event of the vacation playing through her mind like a broken record player. *************** "LORIENTH!" Vash yelled, startling Meryl.He smiled apolegetically and started to yell agian, when Loreinth came jetting down the stairs. "What Dad?" she asked, a bit annoyed. "Heh, I know you just got back and all, but me and you are going somewhere by oursleves.Go tell Layne I sais to stay in the house and rest."Vash said, munching on a donut.Lorienth shook her head and bounded upstairs.Not even bothering to knock, she entered Layne's room to find her asleep on the bed. *Figures....the big baby.....*she thought,grabbing a rather large pillow and smacking Layne's head a few times. Eventually she woke up and grabbed the pillow out of Loreinth's hand.  
  
"DAMNIT LORIENTH WHAT THE HELL!"she screamed, flinging the pillow at her. Loreinth dodged it and smirked evilly. *No Id better no tell her I saw that....not yet at least.*she thought dodging a shoe that came flying in her direction. "Calm down calm down!"Loreinth said grabbing another shoe out of her hand.Layne obeyed (surprisingly) and settled down. "I just came up here to tell you that Dad and me are going somewhere and that he told you to stay home and rest,"Loreinth said in a rush, not wanting to upset Layne again.Layne merely shruggeed and flopped on her bed, muttering something about interupted dreams and donuts. Lorienth smiled then retreated out of the door. She knew that Layne was already asleep. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Layne was sleeping again, the memory of she and Grayfall kissing playing thorugh her mind over and over.It made her feel strangely at peace.She awoke to someone tapping on her door. Reluctulantly she rolled off of her bed onto her feet and swung the door open.  
  
"What-- Oh hi Mom,"Layne said putting on a fake cheery smile and voice. Meryl smiled at this and grabbed her arm. "C'mon we're gonna have a chat over some nice hot n' fresh donuts,"Meryl said leading her down the stairs.Layne followed hesitantly, until she caught the scent of the donuts. Before she knew it they were sitting at the table, Layne devouring the donuts. "Layne we definatly need to talk about what happened..."Meryl said, tensely trailing off. Layne looked at her warily. "I don't really want to talk about.......that"Layne said getting up to leave.Meryl grabbed her arm. "Layne,please I really need to talk about this,"she asdi pleadingly.Layen sighed and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.THey sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well?"Layne asked looking at her mother a bit apprehensively. "Layne....I'm.Im really sorry.I jsut wish I couldv'e been there for you,"Meryl began.  
  
"I know it must've been hard, being picked on by all the kids in the different towns...I tried to be there for you I did.....and then you just wouldn't talk....."MEryl said. Layne stared at her incredulously. *HELL FRICKING NO SHE IS NOT PINNING THIS WHOLE THING ON ME!*she thought in disbelief. Meryl continued, Layne getting angrier and angrier with each word. "Layne, you coud've come back, I woud've helped ou get through it. I searched for months...the Vash cameand I was afraid, I really did try hard to find ou, but you just wouldnt respond to my pleas to come--"she said, suddenly interrupted as Layen leapt u, the icy look in her eyes again. "HELL NO! HELL FU***** NO MERYL!" she screamed. Meryl looked taken aback. "Don't speak to me that way,"she said sternly. Layne glared at her and the nicked up her half-finished donut.  
  
"ILL SPEAK TO YOU ANY DAMN WAY I WANT!"Layne roared, throwing anything she could get her hands on at Meryl, who had taken refuge behind the upturned table. "YOU NEVER DID CARE! YOU SAY I WAS SUCH A STOIC HUH? WELL BULLSHIT!I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS TO BUSY WIHT SOMEHTING OR SOMEONE. YOU THINK I BELIVED YOUR BULLSHIT LIES ABOUT OUR FATHER?HELL NO!YOU WERE A TERRIBLE MOTHER Y'KNOW THAT?! TERRIBLE! I RAN AWAY, SURE.BUT HELL I WAS 7 YEARS OLD!I WAS GONNA COME BACK I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO NOTICE ME!I WATCHED YOU. YOU SAY THAT YOU SEARCHED FOR MONTHS HUH?WELL DON'T DELUDE YOURSELF! I LEFT AND WATCHED YOU, WAITING FOR YOU TO SEARCH AND FIND ME. BUT NO THAT VERY FRICKING DAY VASH CAME BACK AND YOU HAD YOUR PANNIES UP IN A BUNCH. YOU DIDNT EVEN SEARCH FOR ME! YOU DIDNT EVEN--"Layne screamed, pent up tears of rage, frustration, loneliness, anger, etc pouring down her face. These were tears from her whole life. Unbenknownst to her she had wrecked the whole kitchen, upending the fridge, tearing the stove from the wall.The walss were filled with holes, various objects lodged in them. At the moment she stopped she had a large crystal dome in her hand and was standing menecingly over Meryl. Meryl was whimpering.  
  
"I--I did---Itried..."she said cryinf in fear and pain. This angered Layne more and she prepared to throw the crystal dome at Meryl.Meryl closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Layne,"she said, as Laynes arm came crashing down. **********************************************************  
  
Sorry for the cliffie.I kind of hate writing this chapter....but oh well. *Returns to her normal bouncy state* Aww much better. Mwahaha thankies to all the reviewers so far. I hope this bit of action and revelation gets your heart pumping, It certainly did to mine...heheheh.Mwahahah....Oh and yes I take back my dislaimer from earlier. BWAHAHAHAHH. *Poitns and laughs at a tied and gagged Knives in the corner, who is struggling violently* 'Ha you stupid Baka Mr.SPoons' Knives:MMMMFFFF!' Me:Laughs manically. :::Vash walks in door::: Vash'AUGGHHH YOu two are fighting again?' *Unties Knives* Knives:'You were saying something about taking back the disclamier R.K.' Me:*Gulps* Heh yes I did and theres nothing-- Gun:Booom Vash:KNIVES YOU SHOT HER! *runs around screaming like a little girl* Knives:Heh, yes, yes I did, and it felt good. Me:Whatever 'Uncle Knives' Knives:WHat?Take the take back back. *Points gun at other leg. Me:*Gulps* Fine fine I take the take back back. I do not own Trigun...damn* Knives*Laughs* and stalks off. Vash: @___@ (fainted on the floor)  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	7. Male Voices In The Middle Of THe Night S...

HIDEY-HO THERE YALL! Hehe I am happy to say that I've gotten more reviews than ithought I would, most of them good. I want to thank AnonymousTrigunOtaku for the tips, and NeenerNeenerNeener for spurring my lazy ass into gear to fix find out how to fix my chapters.Heh THANKS! Oh and I forgot to mention in the summary. Some of the characters are OOC.EHh, ooops. WEll on with the story. Knives:Say the disclaimer, you. Me:FIne FINE FETISH MAN BUT YOU CANT SHOOT ME THIS TIME! Knives:Fine just say it. ME:Roses are red,Carnations are Pink I dont own Trigun which really really stinks! Knives:*Arrogant SMirk* Me:*Hides Rope and Gag behind back*Heh..your welcome.  
  
*"I--I did---Itried..."she said crying in fear and pain. This angered Layne more and she prepared to throw the crystal dome at Meryl.Meryl closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Layne,"she said, as Laynes arm came crashing down*  
  
Meryl was ready to except her obvious fate. SHe closed her eyes, willing it to be over. A few flashes of memories flashed before her eyes.THe twins being born, Their 1 and 5th birthdays, the day Layne ran away, and her devastation of not being able to search because it would cause questions to rise from Vash when he saw her. *I should've just told him, I'm such a bad mother*she though mournfully. Meryl heard another scream from Layne and thought: *This is it*. But no pain came. Instead she heard Grayfall's voice, and Layne screaming. "LAYNE LAYNE STOP!" Grayfall yelled, grabbing her from behind. Layne wrenched out of his grasp,whirling around, and dropping the crystal dome (A/N The dome is like one of those things you put over cakes, or DONUTS HEH). She stood speachless, staring at him hate still in her eyes. "Bluesummers," she hissied, then picked up a chair leg and turned back to Meryl. Grayfall was scared and called out mentally to Knives and Legato. 'Hurry up she is going to kill Meryl if she gets the chance!' he sreamed mentally.  
  
No reply came, but he felt them getting really close. A few moments later Meryl and Grayfall heard more people come crashing into the room.Layne was screaming bloody murder, others yelling too. She opened her eyes and saw Knives, Legato and Wolfwood struggling to restrain Layne. "Go..help..Meryl!"Legato gasped to him, muscles bulging all over his body. Grayfall, finally seeing Meryl's perilous posistion rushed over and helped her up.  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked worriedly, extending an arm to help her up. Meryl smiled and nodded, taking his arm and hauling herself up.When she went to stand on her own she almost collapsed.Grayfall wrinkled his brow in concern and picked her up. "We've gotta get you out of here,"he said, a little reluctulantly.Meryl smiled and nodded, dealing with the harsh pain in her leg.Grayfall left out the back door, carrying Meryl to Millies house across the town. As he approached the house Millie and Nixie came rushing out.  
  
"Meryl, Meryl are you ok?"Millie said, flitting about nervously. Nixie glanced at Grayfall but didn't say anything. "Meryl, Sempai you look exhausted,"Millie crowed, tenderly touching her swollen ankle.Meryl yelped, nearly toppling Grayfall over.Grayfall shot an angry look at Millie then, almost losing his concentration and falling again "Uh, Millie, Im gonna drop her if you don't let me in the house soon,"Grayfall gasped, fighting to stay vertical.Mille looked at him stupidly for a moment then gasped. "Oh Im sorry Grayfall how rude of me, come inside and put Meryl on the couch,"she said happily, leading the boy into the house.  
  
Grayfall gently lay Meryl on the couch, then turned to Millie. "I think I should go back over there and help calm Layne---"Grayfall started to say. He was cut off by all three women in the room. "No, absoulutely not you could get seriously hurt!"they chorused. He didn't listne and continues onward to the door. Sighing, Nixie ran over and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Zac is up stairs waiting for us,"she said softly, recognizing the look in Grayfalls eyes. Grayfall cast a mournful/longingful/dejected look at the door then allowed himself to be carted up the stairs.  
  
*A few hours later* Meryl had been moved to Legato's house next to her own. SHe had begged for hours to get there, and in the end had gotten her way. The threee kids had went to Grayfalls room, Zac and Nixie looking a bit confused.Grayfall had ignored it, joining in solemnlywhen they asked him questions in theif conversation.After a while he had escuse himself to the game room asking to be alone. Zac and Nixie had been talking about Layne for a while, or so Grayfall thought.. Grayfall was really worried about Layne, and what was going to happen to her family.He sighed as he thought of what had happened previously.HE had heard everything that Layne was screaming. He had heard the crashes and called out telepahtically to his father and Knives who had rushed over to help him immedeatly. He remebered the hatred in Laynes eyes as he had picked Meryl up and left the house.  
  
*Was that hatred directed at me to.....I..*he thought sighing heavily. Behind him the door opened and Zac, Nixie and Lorienth entered the room.They all looked very worried and tired.Loreinth sighed, looking at him apolegetically. "Grayfall...."Loreinth said, sitting beside him. She gazed into his eyes, not knowing what he had heard, because he was the only other one to hear Layne's yelling that night.He turned away from her, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes. Not wanting to see the pain in her eyes either. Lorienth looked extremely tired.Stress and anguish weighed in her eyes, not to mention the hour of night. Zac and Nixie came and sat down next to him too, a look of deep concern and surprise written on their faces.  
  
They hadn't understood Grayfalls reaction to this until Lorienth had told them about their kiss.Lorienth looked at him pained, then spoke. "Grayfall...they calmed Layne down, you don't need to worry. But, she's gorunded and in really big trouble, atleast that is what Dad said,"Lorienth whispered. Grayfall nodded and studied the wall.STrange how it could be so interesting now.The three other teens eschanged worried glances, communicating with eachother.  
  
"Grayfall....it's really really late, we should sleep,"Zac said, gesturing to the clock, breaking the silence.. Grayfall looked at it and sighed. It was 12 already. "FIne yeah....I guess you're all going to be staying here tonight, you all know where the rooms are,"he sighed, dissapearing into the the darkness of the hall. The others followed suit, dissapearing into various rooms in the hall.. ************  
  
Layne stared sourly at the cieling. She was exhausted, but to angry and riled to sleep. About ten minutes after Grayfall had left with Meryl, Vash and Loreinth arrived home. Seeing the kitchen and the distress of Layne, he had almost fainted. Almost. He had assauged his nerves and then went to pacify Layne. THey had gotten into a huge fight. He had forced Lorienth and the others to leave, deining to calm his irate daughter himself, without needless injury. THey argue for hours, Vash constantly dodging flying objects. It was chaos. Finally after 3 hours of striaght arguing, Vash was fed up. HE had run over and grabbed her roughly, smacking her a few times. Layne had shut up immedeatly,coming back to her rightful senses. VAsh had yelled at her for another hour. Much to her surprise Layne had actually cried about it.  
  
And now she was grounded. For how long she didn't know, but what she did know was that it wasn't fair. Memories flashed thorugh her eyes, fueling her need for revenge. But nothing she could think of would work. Vash and Knives could easily enter her mind, divulging her plans. THen she owuld be in more trouble.  
  
Layne wracked her brains for hours, trying to come up with a good plan, something that would hurt Meryl immensley. Then it hit her. *RUn away, yes I'll run away. I have no need to be here, I have no desire to be here.Besides, it's not like Meryl will tell the truth anyways.And no one else heard, so I'm screwed.No one understands. I'm just going to leave.*She thought triumphantly, geting up and grabbign a duffle bag.  
  
She filled the bag with clothes, food,money, and other various items she thought she would need. Then she grabbed her rucksack and filled that. She knew no one was in the house at the moment. They hadn't figured she'd dare defy Vash and come out of her room.  
  
*Pathectic idoits, I am an outlaw..*Layne thought angrily, swiping all of the car keys off of the counter.She stuck them in her rucksack and went back upstairs. As the clock hit 3 am she stood to leave.  
  
Layne took a flying leap out of the window, she and her bag landing silently on the ground below. She was dressed in the red coat Loreinth had made her and the glasses she had bought so long ago, ehr hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Layne padded silently to the car, quietly unlocking the door and shoving her pack and rucksack in.  
  
A twinge of guilt hit her as she suddenly thought of Grayfall Loreinth Nixie and Zac. * I really am going to miss them....*she thought, pushing their faces out of her mind. She hadn't noticed the shadowy figure that had approached fom behind.So when it spoke she was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Figured I'd find you out here," a male voice said from behind her. Layne froze.She knew that voice. It belonged to.............  
  
MWAAHHAHAH I LOVE BEING EVIL TO YALL! Heh. Busted in escape. HAHAHAHHA! *Laughs Manically* Legato walks into room. Sees me tied to the flagpole outside of window. Legato: What did you do to Knives THIS time. Me:*Smiles inncoently* Nothing I was just trying to give him a better haircut while he was sleeping Legato:*sighs, unties Me* You really should leave him alone. Me:Nahhh Mr.Spoons is to fun to make fun of. Gun:BOOOoomMMMMM Me:DAMNIT! *Clutches Leg* *Legato falls over (Anime Style)* 


	8. Male Voice Revealed

Aloha! *Dodges various thrown objects* Yes yes I know whoever is reading this must hate me for leaving such big enormous cliffies twice in a row. But hey, that makes a much better story in my opinion. But, sorry anyways. MWahahaha 10 reviews! WOWIES! Heh. Sorry I know Im lame, but hell thats just me. The last chapter was revised, so you might wan to go back and read the changes, sorry. As a matter of fact all of the chapters were revised into an easier to read style that I jus found out about. Well here is the 'cool' disclaimer.....I dont feel like getting shot by Knives this earlly in the morning. (Stupid Mr.Spoons) Disclaimer: Rsoes are Red, Carnations are Pink, ME OWN TRIGUN SO YOU NO SUE MWAHAHAHAHAH. Gun:BOOOMMMMMM! Me:Damnit Knives what was that for. Knives:You said you owned Trigun. Me*Scroll up page* That was a mere typo baka! Knives:Do it over and I'll give you some ice cream and a donut. Me: SWEET!Make it five donuts! Knives:Ok sure.....*smirks evilly* Roses are Red Carnations are Pink Me no own Trigun which really stinks. Knives:Sucker...... Me:YOU LieD ABOTU DONUTS BASTARD YOU MUST DIE! *Eyes turn blood red, starts to sprout claws and fangs.* Knives:EEEPPP ok Ill get youthe damn donuts and icecream. *RUns out of the room grrabbing Vash on his way out. Legato walks into room. Legato:What's with Master Knives? Me:Smiles innocently. Nothing he's just going to get me some donuts *Back to normal* Legato:*Narrow eyes* I thought I told ou not to mess with him like that anymore, last time he had nightmares for weeks. Me:Oooops forgot! *smirks evilly* Legato: *Shakes Head* //.--  
  
***LAST TIME***  
  
* A twinge of guilt hit her as she suddenly thought of Grayfall Loreinth Nixie and Zac. * I really am going to miss them....*she thought, pushing their faces out of her mind. She hadn't noticed the shadowy figure that had approached fom behind.So when it spoke she was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Figured I'd find you out here," a male voice said from behind her. Layne froze.She knew that voice. It belonged to.............*  
  
"GRAYFALL! DAMN!" Layne exclamied to herself in a hushed tone. Grayfall was the one standing behind her, busting her escape.  
  
"Layne, running away is not going to solve your problems anymore, look how much trouble it got you into the last time,"he said softly in her ear. A shiver shot up her spine, making her body tingle.She oushed the feeling down and turned to him.  
  
"No Grayfall, I'm going. I cannot stay with that....that....pathetic excuse for a mother any longer,"she whispered turning away, and starting to get in the car. Grayfall put a restraining hand on her shoulder as she went to start the engine.  
  
"Well, oyu mine as well wait for me,"Grayfall said, holding up a duffle bag. Layne looked at him surprised for a minute but then smile hugely.Grayfall smiled back and got into the car (A/N Is it me or does it seem like he wants her to leave with him?Hee)  
  
"Hold on a second, you know how to drive Layne?"said a sleepy female voice from behind them.Layne and Grayfall spun around to see Lorienth holding a duffle bag in her arms.Layne looked at her sister as she climbed into the car.  
  
"No absolutely not, ou are not coming with--" Layne began to lecture, but Lorienth cut her off.  
  
"Stow it, someone has got to look after BOTH of your sorry asses,"she said, buckling in.Layne and Grayfall glared at her, and she glared right back. "Well are you going to go, cause it's like 4:30 and Mom wakes up at like 4 am,"she hissed prodding Layne in the back with her foot. Layne turned around and started the car. It lepat to life and within minutes they were speeding out of town.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to drive Layne," Grayfall said. Layne looked at him like he was stupid then returned her eyes to the road. "Well how the hell did you find only me with a car in the middle of the desert then?"she asked testily. Grayfall blushed and didn't say anything, dozing into sleep.  
  
He awoke to the suns shining all over the place , sunkissing the car and it's occupants.  
  
"What time is it and where are we?" Grayfall asked.He noticed that loreinth was awake and reading a book in the back seat. Layne didn't even look tired.  
  
"It's 11 a.m. and we are almost to December City,"Layne said calmly. Grayfall freaked out. He hadn't really expected that Layne was rally going to run away.Lorienth was watching his reaction form the back seat.Seeing his surprise she contacted him via telepath power thingies.  
  
'Don't worry I had the same reaction,it seems she is really determined to do this,' Loreitnh said, still skimming the pages of her book. 'Yeah...heh, great we are in so much trouble right now it isn;t even funny....' Grayfall replied, starig out the window. THey continued their conversation idly for a few more minutes then Layne broke into it.  
  
'WOOHOOO THIS IS FUN!' she screeched. Lorienth and Grayfall winced at the capactiy of the yell in their heads.THe were about to yell at her, but sopped as they saw that they were about to run off a huge sand-hill. So close to the edge Grayfall swore. He saw that Layne was smirking evilly in the rearview.  
  
"STOP LAYNE YOUR GONNA KILL------CRAP!" Lorienth yelled, stopping as they rocketed off of the cliff.  
  
******Back at the Homes********  
  
Meryl was sitting on the couch sobbing. Her heart was in tatters, her mind frayed. Both her daughter's were gone. Millie and Nixie were doing their best to comfort her, offering to do anything within their power. But Meryl would not be consoled. She wouldn't speak, eat or drink. Vash had tried to help, but Meryl had turned him away, growing angry. With that Knives had carted him away. He and Legato were forming a search party.  
  
They had had no luck in the town, or within a 6 mile radius of it's borders.And now Vash had found out all the keyes were missing, and was siting on the couch, bawling like a baby.(HEHEHEH LOVE PICKING ON VASH!)  
  
"It's u-u-useless we-we'll never find t-them n-now!" he stuttered wetly. Knives was staring at his brohter in,well, I don't really know what you would call it.  
  
"Vash, c'mon, we're gonna find them it's ok,"Zac said anxiously to his uncle. Vash just shook his head and stood up.  
  
"No, we'll never find them now,"he said swtiching into a cheerful mood. Knives raised an angry eyebrow at the sudden mood swing. Suddenly, Legato came brusting into the house, a frantic look on his face. Then Knives understood the cause of the mood swing.  
  
"Have any of you seen Grayfall,'he asked, hal out of his wits. Vash ans Zac smiled sadly. Knives just turned away, lisening to Vash and his son's mental argument.  
  
'You tell him Vash' 'I'm not getting killed, you tell him' 'you' 'No you' 'NO YOU" 'ONE OF YOU TELL HIM OR ELSE ILL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Knives screamed at them (mentally of course). Vash winced and pushed Zac forward. 'Damn you Uncle Vash,' he muttered (in his mind). 'Legato.....GrayfallwentwithLayneandLorienthHeRanAway,"Zac said in a rush, hoping that Legato wouldn't catch it all. Unfortunately he did.  
  
"WHAT! WHY?!"Legato screamed, shaking with fury.  
  
"You should know why by the way he acted about last night,"Knives said cooly, immedeatly calming Leagto down. Legato Zac and Vash all stared at him blankly, not having any clue what he was speaking off. Knives smacked himself in the forhead. "Am I the only one that notices these things! Isnt it obvious to you that Grayfall is in love with Layne?!?"Knives yelled. THe other three men reeled back.  
  
"THis....is not good.Not good at all,"Zac said, shaking his head in horror.  
  
HELLO THERE *stuffs icecream cone into her mout*. I loooove ice-cream but not more that donuts so haaaaaaaaaaa! ANywyas. I think htis could be classified as a cliffie, but it all depends on how you look at it.If you think it is, I apologize ahead of time because the next chapter starts out with Layne and Co! HE well I gotta go. It's early and Im hungry for more douts! Heh Knives just got back form the store again. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Legato:*glares from corner where he is bound and gagged next to Vash*  
  
Vash:@.@  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	9. Unknown Predator

IM Here with the next chapter....finally.Hehe sorry for the long wait. Welll, I ahven't been getting many reviews, but like I said in the begining I dont really care. Maybe the story will be like Van Gogh's art or something. 0.o errr well er...minus the death thing. HEHEHE ^________^ Well thankies to all that did review. Im going to be making a chapter especially for yall soon.EHEHEHEH Nothing Bad I swear. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer:Roses R Red Carnations R Pink. Me NO OWN Trigun which really stinks.  
  
ME: ^________________^ NAHHHHHHH Knives you can't shoot me today.  
(_I_) -------- Tongue Knives: Damn! THat Sucks. Wait....your my slave so I can anyways! ^_______^ Me:WHAT THE HELL! IM NOT YOUR SLAVE! Knives: Yes you are, where did you get the notion that you aren't? Me:*Growls* SCREW YOU I AM NOT YOUR FRICKING SLAVE KNIVES! Knives:*Blink* Uh yeah you are Me:*fangs and claws start to sprout again* Oh really? Knives:Yes really! *Aims Gun* Gun:BOOOOOOOMMMMMMm Me:OWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE YOU SUCK I HATE YOU! *Changes back to normal* Knives:Good slaves always hate their masters. ^________________________________________________________^ Vash: *Walks In, turns back around and walks out* LEGATO KNIVES SHOT R.K. AGAIN!  
  
Last chapter, Layne Lorienth and Grayfall: *'WOOHOOO THIS IS FUN!' she screeched. Lorienth and Grayfall winced at the capactiy of the yell in their heads.THe were about to yell at her, but sopped as they saw that they were about to run off a huge sand-hill. So close to the edge Grayfall swore. He saw that Layne was smirking evilly in the rearview.  
  
"STOP LAYNE YOUR GONNA KILL------CRAP!" Lorienth yelled, stopping as they rocketed off of the cliff.*  
  
Grayfall and Loreinth nearly fell out of the car as it flew thorugh the air. Their bones jolted as the car slammed into the ground and Layne slammed on the breaks.  
  
"WOOOHHOOoo I LOVE WOOP-DE---OOOWWWWWWWWW!" Layne screeched into the open air. Loreinth had reached over and was beating Layne in the head with a stick she had somehow aquired.  
  
"YOU *WHACK* IDIOT *BAM* YOU *SMACK* COULD'VE *CRACK* GOTTEN *SMACK* US *CRASH* KILLED *BAM*!!!!" Loreinth yelled at her sister, rendering her semi- unconcious on the ground. They had ended up outside of the car somehow.Lorienth guessed it had been when Layne was trying to get away from the stick.  
  
"OWAHHHHH What was that for?" Layne whined suddenly getting up from her spot on the gournd. Loreinth's eyes flashed and she brandished the stick again, chasing after her fleeing sister. Grayfall just sat in the car and watached, laughing his ass off.  
  
"DONT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Lorienth screamed, pouncing on Layne and proceeding to beat her over the head with the stick. Layne had swirly eyes and was apologizing with each smack. As Layne started to lose conciousness, Grayfall stepped in.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to hit her anymore, she is the only one that knows how to drive,"Grayfall said, restraining Lorienth from smakcing Layne in the head anymore.:Layne was babbling somehting at about birdies and orange juice, so it was taking everything he had not to laugh. he knew that would only make the situation worse and that Lorienth would probably beat him with the stick too.Loreinth eventually calmed down, and resolved to learn how to drive so she could beat the living hell out Layne next time.  
  
Grayfall picked Layne up and brought her to the car, setting her in the drivers seat. Layne was whining like a baby the whole way back. (They were quite a ways from the vehicle). "WAHHHHH THAT WASNT FAIR LORIENTH IT WAS A JOKE!" Layne whined. Over and over.  
  
"Oh just shut up and start--"Lorienth started to yell, but cut short, cocking an ear. She quickly tried to connect mentally with Layne, but couldn't because she was still yelling obcenties. 2 seconds later she connected with Grayfall. The conversation went as follows: ::Shut her up, theres someone here and I'm guessing that it is a bounty hunter::  
  
::WHAT GREEEAATTT AS IF WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY! How the hell do you expect me to shut her up?::  
  
::I dunno just do something and quick!::  
  
::-----------------::  
  
::Grayfall? GRAYFALL!::  
  
Grayfall broke the connection, hearing the intruder nearby. He slapped his hand over Layne's mouth but she bit it, drawing bllod.He quickly withdrew his hand, becoming frantic.  
  
*Damnit, what am I gonna........*he thought, and idea blooming brightly in his mind. Grayfall grabbed Layne's face and tilted towards his, looking into her eyes in an apologetic way. He bent his head down and kissed her full on the lips, shutting her up immeadeatly.Layne did not react to the kiss the way he had thought, which was good.He was afraid that she was going to pull away and start screaming again. But she didn't.He felt a connection form and his mind and latched to it.Inside his head Layne's voice called out.  
  
::What are you doing Grayfall.....::  
  
::Trying to shut you the hell up.Didn't you hear Lorienth there is a possible bounty hunter nearby.:: Grayfall blikned a little. Was that a hint of regret in Layne's voice.He quickly shook the feeling off as Layne replied.  
  
::Oh.......ok well thanks.....::  
  
Layne broke the connection and the kiss at the same time, pulling away and withdrawing a frying pan from her pack.She pointed to the boulder to where the alleged bounty hunter was hiding and began to sneak up on it.  
  
Lorienth was glaring angrily at Grayfall while Layne was sneaking up on the man.She caught him in a connection and began to berate him.  
  
::Grayfall! What on Gunsmoke was that all about?::  
  
::You told me to shut her up did you not?::  
  
::Yes, but I didn't mean it that way::  
  
::--------------::  
  
There conversation was cut off by a piercing scream from Layne. Without a moments hesitation the two leapt out of the truck and rushed around the boulder.Lorienth was brandishing her stick and Grayfall had a wrench from the car in his hand. Both stopped short as they came upon the scene.  
  
Layne lay in a pool of her own blood, barely breathing. She had a fierce bullet wound in her leg and a stabwound in her chest.Other various scratches graced her body, but they were nothing compared to the two deep punctures.Already Layne's face was pale from lack of blood. But strangely enough, no one was around, no weapon or footprint or anything littered the crime scene.  
  
Laynes body convulsively shuddered,snapping Lorienth and Grayfall out of there shock, Grayfall dashed to Layne's side, scooping her up, oblivious to the blood staning his clothes. he and Lorienth sprinted back to the car,arriving in record time.  
  
No words were said as Grayfall lay Layne in the back seat. Lorienth climbed into the drivers seat, starting the vehicle and putting it into reverse. Grayfall was desperatley trying to staunch Layne's wounds in the back seat. At least she was still breathing and had a pulse. A fleeting thought flew thorugh his mind that Lorienth should not know how to drive, but quickly evaporated as Layne's body shuddered yet again.  
  
Lorienth floored the car as she got it into the right direction. Towards home. As they flew back to the place that Layne was so desperatly fleeing earlier that day, grim thoughts passed through both of the concious teens mind. But the main thought that passed through their heads the whole way was: *Hold on Layne, Hold on!*  
  
YAAAAAAWNNNNNN Hidey-Ho there neighbors. Heh sorry late-humour. sorry for updating so late. I ahd things to do this week. I've been working my ass off at the YMCA, and other various jobs. It sucks but, hey MORE MONEY=MORE ANIME BOX SETS! MWAHAHAHAHAH. Oh that and pay the damn hospital bills that I get from Knives shooting me all the time. Bastard........... Well hope you like the chapter. REad and Review PLEASEEEEEE! I really wish more people would, but htas ok.I just enjoy writing my stories.  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	10. Maternal Instinct

WAHHHHHH No one is reviewing anymore! Oh well back to the present. I would like to thank every one who has reviewed, especially VashsLover300. her story inspired my own. No one with the story seeing as I haven;t updated in quite a while. Oh...yes Disclaimer:Roses r red carnations r pink, I sure as hell dont own trigun, what the hell did you think? Knives:Hey it was different this time. *pouts* Me:What the hell is your problem? It was just the stupid disclaimer. Dont pout about it. Knives:*glares and stops pouting* No, I dont like it this way. Me:And i dont give a shit! Knives: *smirks evilly and pulls out gun* SLave I order you to do it the correct way now. Me:*dissapears in a cloud of black smoke* HAHA NEVER. AND I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE KNIVES! Gun:BOOOMMM Me:GODAMMNIT HOW THE HELL---- Knives*smirks evilly as the dust clears* You are my slave and I always know what my slaves are up to. Me: @____@ Legato:Master, now she cannot do the correct disclaimer. Knives:*glares ad grabs keyboard* HEHEH But I can. Stupid spider. Knives: Roses r red Carnations r pink R.K. no own Trigun, which really stinks. Legato: Master, I think you have a fetish with the disclaimer. *strokes hotdog package* Knives:*arches eyebrow* Baka Spider, I do not have a fetish with the disclaimer *COUGH* LIE *COUGH*, but you have a fetish with your hotdogs, Legato: *looks startled* I do not Master! *strokes hotdog package feverishly while thnking* ::Dont worry my precious, I still love you:: Knives:WHAT THE HELL LEGATO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THAT IS SPIDER FOOD! Legato: .;; Me:*grabs keyboard* Sorry for the delay *grabs gun and sticks tongu out* ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Last time: Layne was attacked by an unknown foe. ***Back with Meryl Vash...etc.***  
  
THe whole town had searched the area surrounding the town 3 times to no avail. There were simply no taces of the three escpaee's anywhere. Not even tire-tacks. Which was extremely odd seeing as they had only left at 4 this morning and no winds were blowing whatsoever (A/N Remember this, it is very important later on). It was as if the three had completely dissapered.  
  
Meryl was crying in the comfort of her own room, having lockes Vash and all other's out. No one could comfort her, not even Milly. After a while they had decided just to leave her be, sliding meals under the door every now and then. Which still remained untouched. Meryl simply had no appetite, content with drowning in her own despair.  
  
She currently sat near the window, gazing at the desert in longing. Her eyes were only semi-focused on it though, seeing as she was deep in thought.  
  
*How did I let this happen, I'm such a terrible mother. Im not a mother at all, Im pathetic.*she thought with a sob. She continued thinking the desparing thoughts, crying all the while.It was as if the old Meryl had suddenly dissapered, leaving the weaker personality in charge.  
  
The sudden realization of this snapped her back to normal, or as normal as you could be when your only 2 daugters ran away.  
  
*STOP IT MERYL! Your being a fool! Whining and pining is going to get you no where, you should be out there looking for you girls, not inside mping. Dont make the same mistake you did last time one of them ran away!* Meryl scolded herself, wiping her eyes and straightening her clothes. Her eyes focused on the window, and she noticed a small sand cloud rocketing towards the town.  
  
"What the----" she exclaimed. SOemthing inside her slid into awareness. It was her maternal instinct. She knew almost immeadeatly that the clouds occupants were the renegade teens. The sick sinking feeling in her stomach also let her know that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She felt as if she would retch at any given moment.  
  
Meryl steeled her reserve and stood straighter. *I am not going to let anything further happen to them. Especially not Layne.* she thought, bounding down the stairs and out of the house. Vash and Wolfwood were across the street and she yelled to them. Seeing Meryl's franticness they ran over quickly.  
  
"Meryl, Meryl whats the matter?Calme Down!" Vash said, trying to stop Meryl from sprinitng towardsthe edge of town. There was a bone-crunching crack and Vash went through the air, landing roughly 6 feet away near Wolfwood.Wolfwood was silently laughing. Just like old times.  
  
"I pitty the fool who gets in Meryl's way. Oh wait thats you Broom Head!" Wolfwood whispered out of the side of his mouth. Vash just lay there, eyes whirling. Meryl was now standing over him, the fury of hell in her eyes.  
  
"IMBECILE DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY CHILDREN ARE IN PAIN!"Meryl roared, about to hit Vash again.Wolfwood stepped in at this point, grabbing Meryl's arm eagerly.  
  
"Hey hey slow down a bit. What do you mean in pain?"eh asked. MEryl calmed down almost immedeatly, hauling Vash up from the ground and grabbing WOlfwoods wrist.  
  
"The kids have come back, i saw the cloud in the desert from the window,"she said, panting as they reached the car. Vash was now concious.  
  
"Meryl--oommmfff" Vash was cut off by a quick elbow from Wolfwood.Wolfwood smiled apolegitcally at Meryl.  
  
"Lead the way El- Capitan (A/N inside joke, sorry couldn't resist putting it in there ^_______^)" he said, sitting next to Vash in the back. Vash and Wolfwood had to hold on for dear life as Meryl sped towards the edge of town.They barrleed there at top speed, flying through the air wa they hit the rough roads bumps. After about 6 minutes of this they ran into the other car, which slowed and stopped immeadeatly. Meryl did the same.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood were very surprised at the fact that Meryl had been right about who the ehicles occupants more. But this surprise was quickly replaced by fear as they saw Layne's condition. No words were sadi, Vash jsut grabbed his injured daughter and set her in the back seat of the faster car (which was theirs). Meryl got in the other side, leaving no room for the toher 3 people, not that they were complaining or anything.  
  
Wolfwood sighed as Vash sped off, more reckless than even Meryl in driving.He then turned to the other two teens behind him. His gaze wasn't all angry, a hint of remorse lurked behind it.  
  
"You two have no idea how much trouble your in.I suggest you get in the car right now," he said, climbing into the car himself. Lorienth and Grayfall follwed suit and they were soon on their ways back to town, but at a much slower pace.  
  
This could be a cliffie, if you think about it like I do. What is going to happen to Layne? How about the trouble all three are in. Since I haven't updated in quite some time I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.  
  
Preview: This chapter focus' more on Grayfall's life and past. Also Legato's past as well. And no you will not find out how Layne's condition is in this chapter. ^________^!!!!  
(_I_) Well read and Review please! YOu know the little button thingie in the left hand corner of the screen? Much appreciated if you do. Oh and FWI if you arent a member of the sight you can still review!  
  
CIAO  
R.K. 


	11. Grayfalls Past WARNING: Hint of Lemony F...

Hidey-ho there all you land-lubbers!! HAHAH yah right, me, a pirate. Get me anywhere near water and you die. (Minus Showers.Of course, I dun wanna stink like Knives does all the time hehehehe) ANyways. FWI This chapter will be mainly in Grayfalls POV. Anyone who has somehow fallen in love with Grayfall after reading this story will not like it. Unsless your an evil sadistic bastard like me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! ANyways. Sorry for late updates, I have been so busy working. Well not working, more like goofing off while getting paid,......but hell, I got the Evangelion movie so Im happy. That movie is freaky. Now on with the story. And since Knives isnt here at the moment I'm gonna do a different disclaimer. Oh yes and this is fair warning. THere is a hint of Lemony content in this chaper. Not much, more like just a scent of it.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses r red, Violets r blue, some poems ryhme, and some don't. HAHAHAH I LOVE THAT IT IS SOOOOOO FUNNY! Anyways, here is the disclamer.  
  
Roses r red, carnations r pink, me no own Trigun what the hell did you think? If I did I wouldnt be able to work in the Y or write this so NAAAHHHH LAWYERS!  
  
For all you losers that dont read my notes let me help you out and put this here  
  
*********Grayfalls POV************  
  
Wolfwood drove us back into town, and all was in silence. Tension from his last statement filled my body, weighing it down. No doubt my father was furious at my recent escapade. I knew there would be hell to pay when I set out, but that didn't stop me. Just a bare whim in my heart telling me to go.  
  
We reached the now peaceful town. The citizens having no need to search and being able to retire into their homes for dinner. I wondered when I would eat. Later, much later. No one was waiting for us as we arrived back at our homes. They were all probably helping to heal Layne.  
  
Layne....that last kiss, her mental connection. Did I dream up that regret in her voice when I told her the kiss was to shut her up? I honestly don't know. You never know with Layne.God I hope she lives. For Meryl's sake. Hell for all of our sakes.  
  
I watched as Lorienth silently waved and entered her house. WHo knew how much toruble she was in. Probably not much, seeing as she had left a note for herself. Lorienth is smart. She always has some way to cover her ass. She is not reckless like the rest of us.Sighing I waved back and walked into my own home.  
  
It was stark silent, not a sound gracing my ears but the wall clock ticking away. But this wouldn't last for long I knew. Hell was coming my way.  
  
::FAther?ARe you home?:: I mentally called out. Sighing as I felt the connection go though. ::Grayfall go to your room and stay there.I will be home shortly.:: He answered My father's tone was cold, I could tell I had pushed him too far. I should've left a note.He wouldn't have been as mad if I had left a note or something. I know I had time, but..... never mind that now . I silently walked up the stairs, entering the room I had left earlier that morning.  
  
My heart was constricted in fear as I lay on the bed. Who knew what my punishment would be. Certainly not me, and I wasn't entertaining the thought of going into my dads head to find out. Below the door opened and closed, footsteps coming up the steps. The door opened, and there stood Legato, my father. Eyes touched with fatigue, worry. THe fires of hell burning beneath his golden eyes. He said no a word, but I knew what was coming.  
  
The blows came down, but I didn't cry out. I wouldn't. I had done it all for Layne. All for her. And then I blacked out, falling into a dark abyss of pain and lightlessness. ********Out of Grayfalls POV************  
  
Legato silently exited the room of his unconcious and beaten son. Perhaps he had been to hard on the boy.  
  
*No, no absoulutley not. I've warned him before* Leagto thought reassuring himself. He remembered the last time Grayfall had tried to run. How worried he had been that he would lose him. Legato walked out of his house and back over to Meryl's, ready to continue helping heal Layne. So far Knives and Nixie had been doing a pretty good job of it. Legato supposed this was thanks to his late wife, Orchid Springs. Orchid was a healer, a wonderful woman, plant to. She was the one who had tipped the scales and made Knives change his hateful ways towards humans. She had been like Vash. Love and Peace, happy to live with humans. Every human on earth was indepted to that woman. But then she had died, leaving Knives and the young Zac like he and Grayfall. ALone and yearning for their beloved.  
  
Legato shook his head and cleared the forbidden thoughts. It woudn't do to accidently cloud Knives' head with these thought's while he was healing his niece. Yelling graced his ears as he entered the house. Suprisingly it was Vash doing the screaming. Even more surprising was the person at the recieving end of the loud lecture. Lorienth.  
  
She had her head bowed and her eyes squeezed shut, tears pouring down her face. Vash was beet red and fuming at her. Legato knew that she had never encountered this before. Loreinth was perfect, or close to it. Straight A student, never in trouble a single day in her life. He also knew that she was not at fault. He had picked up on this from seeing Grayfall's concious and sub-concious view of the earlier escapade.  
  
Legato walked over and grabbed Vash, startling him out of his fume. Vash looked angrily at Legato as he turned compeltely around.  
  
"What Legato?" Vash asked, peeved. Legato just looked at Vash non- chalantly.  
  
"It is not Lorienths fault. She left you a note on the counter before she left. And Grayfall told me that she tried for a few hours to tlak Layne out of running and go home," Legato replied calmly, handing Vash the note that he had floated into the room. Vash read the note over then turned to Loreinth, an apologetic look in his eyes.  
  
"Ehhh, I'm sorry Lorienth. The note must've fallen off the counter or something. I see that you were just trying to protect your sister.I'm sorry," Vash said sadly. Loreinth wiped her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok dad, I understand," she replied, hugging him soundly. Vash smiled and hugged her back. They oulled away and Vash went into the other room where Layne was. Legato was about to follow when he suddenly turned back to Loreinth.  
  
"Lorienth, will you go look after Grayfall for me, he is unconcious," Legato asked calmly. Lorienth pulled a worried face and nodded. She knew the situation between Legato and Grayfall, and knew what had most likely happened. Quickly she made her way to Grayfall's home and then to his room. He was writhing feverishly on the bed, a look of deep anguish on his face. Lorienth felt his forehead and gasped, running out of the room to get wet towels.  
  
******Grayfall's POV******  
  
I was sailing through the dark abyss when suddenly light came. I flew into a bright field, 2 figures running in the field. I recognized my father at once, though he was much younger. But the woman was completely unfamiliar.  
  
She had long deep mahogany hair, a dazzling smile and ruby red lips. She was wearing a blue-check sundress, hair tied loosely back into a ponytail. She was also in the lead of the chase. My father was quickly gaining on her though, a look of deep contentment and happiness on his face. I had never seen him look like this before.  
  
He quickly caught up with the woman, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground. SHe struggled and laughed a bit. I felt myself creep closer to the scene, watching as my father continued to let her struggle. I knew he could hold her still if he wanted, but he seemed content with what was going on.  
  
The woman abruptly stopped struggling as I got very near. She gazed deep into my father's eyes. I froze as I caught sight of her eyes. They were a sparkling gray, like the deep clouds of a snowy winter. THey were beautiful. They were my eyes. I watched as they kissed deeply, wanting desperately to move and escape this heated moment, but I was frozen in place. The 'excitement' escalated. Clothes off, you should get the picture. (A/N sorry for all you lemon fans, but I can't write lemons yet, this isnt my computer.Maybe someday I will write one, but not in this story)  
  
I'm sure my cheeks were red at all the moaning and groaning going on across from me. I was mortified.THis was disgusting.I had no need to see my father doing.....this. A word popped into my head suddenly as the woman cried out loudly. Mother.  
  
The sudden reality made me want to puke. I knew almost immedeatly that I was watching the moments of my conception. How utterly gross. I mean, c'mon  
  
Thankfully the wings of conciousness brought me to reality. Loreinth stood above me, dripping water on my face. All at once pain wracked my body and the recent events came rushing to mind. But I didn't mind.Anything was better than that sudden revelation.  
  
My mother was the most person cherished in my father's life. She had changed him for the better after finding his almost lifeless body in the middle of a desert. He had been shot badly, and she had nursed him back to health.They had fallen in love. My father was completely attactched. And then I was concieved. My father couldn't have been happier. He wanted a family. He wanted to live a normal life with her. My mother. Roxanna. But she died in labor with me. I never met her. As a matter of fact I wasn't supposed to know any of this. I had read it all in journals 5 years ago. The journals my father had kept back then. Of course he had found out, but he had never said anything about it, just punished me for snooping in his room.  
  
I knew this was my father's reasoning for beating me like this. Losing her had almost killed him. The only reason he was alive was me. I was his hope. And then I had run, again. This time leaving no note. That is why I wouldn't cry out. It already hurt him enough punishing me. Crying and yelling would only make him hurt worse.And God know's I don't want to hury my father anymore.  
  
PHEWWWWWWWWW *wipes sweat of forhead* That was harder to write that I intially thought. WEll I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the hints of Lemony Freshness in there. Heh. Oppps Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Musch thanks offered to those who do/did. I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed.  
  
CIAO R.K..  
  
:: 


	12. Short Chapter: Nixie and Zac?

My God! This has been one of the most boring times of my life. Supposedly the computer's modem got fried and I couldn't get online. I thought I was gonna die. But, it turns out that the modem is perfectally fine. Somehow, the wire got cut. This is my reasoning for not updating in so long. Or replying ot reviews, which I plan to starte doing. Sorry about both of those things. ANyways, at this moment I can't get on the internet so I don't know what yall's take was on the POV thing. Hope you liked it, it took me a loooooooonnnnnggggg time to write! Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer:Roses r red, carnations r pink, me no own Trigun, What the hell did U think?!?!?!?  
  
Legato, Knives &Vash: Hey, thats not hte same one! DO it the other way! Me: What? Are all of you developing a fetish for the other disclaimer now? Knives: Of course not, now do it the other way. Vash and Legato: YAH WHAT HE SAID!  
  
Me: *sticks out tongue* No Knives Legato and Vash: *Pull out guns* Do it!  
  
Me: Hey, I'm going shopping now, let me just put it this way Vash and Legato: No donuts and no hotdogs if you don't put the guns away and get Knives out of my face!  
  
Vash and Knives .;;;; *Tie Knives up and throw him in the closet* Me: Yes, yes good slaves. DAMN ITS GOOD TO BE BACK! Vash: 0.o  
  
Me: ^________^;;;;;; Sorry about that. On with the next chapter!  
  
Last time: Layne Loreinth and Grayfall come back to the town. Grayfall is punished, Lorienth is yelled at wrongfully, and Layne is still unconcious.. Grayfall had a weird dream and wakes up to Lorienth dripping water on his head. Readers also caught glimpses of Grayfall and Zac's pasts.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Nixie and Knives' brows were knitted as they worked on healing Layne's wound. The puntures were deep, letting alot of blood out. Knives guessed that this was one of the aspects that she was not like Vash in.  
  
*Porbably never will be. I'm sure that Vash won't ever teach her how to fight like him or dodge bullets,* Knives thought, finishing the stitches on Layne's bullet wound and leaning back. He noticed that Nixie had finished up at approxametley the same time. Nixie was smart when she needed to be.She was alot like her mother. Cheerful, mostly airheaded with an underlying sense of intelligence. Extremely gentle, but get in her way and she won't hesitate to eliminate you from the game. This was something she had attained from Wolfwood. That and the habit of chain-smoking, which often got her in trouble, ironically from both of her parents.  
  
"Well, it looks like that's as much as we can do. She should live, but will probably be unconcious for a bit," Nixie said, wiping the sweat of of her forehead and collapsing into a chair outside of the room. Everyone else left, save Meryl, to give Layne some peace. "I sure hope she's gonna be ok," Zac sighed, sitting next to Nixie on the couch and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Vash arched an eyebrow at this.  
  
"When did this development occur?" he joked, putting an arm around a pillow and holding it close to his body. Nixie and Zac quickly moved away from eachother, both blushing. No one in the room was very surprised though, they had seen it coming for a long time.Knives glared at Vash who was carrying on the charade still, kissing the pillow. It was amazing how he could joke at a time like this.  
  
"Cut it out Vash,"Knives hissed, glaring at his brother. Vash stopped for a moment, but continued hugging the pillow. Zac and Nixie turned redder by the moment, both standing at the same time and exiting the room. Wolfwood turned angrily on Vash then.  
  
"Great-job broom head," he muttered, slinging an ashtray at Vash's head. It connected to his skull with a sickening crack and he slumped over, eyes whirling.  
  
******Grayfalls room******  
  
Grayfall was now sitting,propped up in bed, arguing with Lorienth over his condition.  
  
"Really, I'm fine Lorienth, you can stop worrying now!" Grayfall yelled, pointing vehemently at himself and giving a thumbs up. Lorienth looked unconvinced.  
  
"Grayfall, you were in a high fever when I got here, I don't think--" Lorienth began, stopping as Grayfall jumped up and pushed her out of the door. He locked the door behing her and pulled on some fresh clothes, wincing at the fresh welts on his back. There were only a few, but it still hurt. Lorienth was pouning on the door, yelling at him to open it. With a sigh he obeyed, opening the door and getting tackled by Lorienth.  
  
"Good job sherlock," Grayfall muttered sarcastically, pushing Lorienth off of him. Lorienth sighed. It seemed like he was ok.  
  
"Hey let's go see Layne," Grayfall called, exiting his room. Eagerly, Lorienth followed.  
  
I know, I know, really short chapter. Sorry, but its really just a filler till the next one. I'm gonna tell you in advance that the next chapter is fast forwared a bit, it wont be the same day as when this happened. Well, R&R Good, bad, nuetral. I dont care, just click the little button in the left hand corner of you screen and review. Arigatou (did I spell that right?) if you do.  
  
CIAO R.K. (And no, the initials do not stand for Rurouni Kenshin, despite popular belief. And you won't ever find out what they do mean anyways so nahhhhhh!) 


	13. Helpful Info NOT PART OF FIC!

K, seeing as some people are getting confused and that alot of people reviewed, i'm going to put this up as a helper.  
  
These are the family stiuatuions:  
  
Knives and Orchid Springs  
  
Knives was married to Orchid Springs (OC) A while ago. She had Zac and about 5 years later 'died'. So there for  
  
Knives+Orchid Springs= Zaccheus aka Zac.  
  
Vash and Meryl had Layne and Lorienth, the twins, thought they dont look like it, So, Vash+Meryl=Layne and Lorienth.  
  
Legato and Roxanna Grayfall  
  
Legato was going to get married to Roxanna Grayfall, whom nursed him back to health after the showdown with Vash where he supposedly died. But she died giving birth to Grayfall. As a trubute Legato named his baby son Grayfall Bluesummers, which I thought was pretty neat. Oh and yes, the lemony scene that Grayfall saw in his unconciousness was REAL. He was meant to see it because he had never seen what his mother looked like before.  
  
Legato+Roxanna= Grayfall.  
  
Millie and Wolfwood  
  
Wolfwood didnt die, and came back shortly before Nixie was born. As a short tidbit I thought I'd fill you in on this. Nixie is a Celtic word for Water- Sprite. In this story, later on, nixie is referred to as the Water-Sprite because of her immense knowledge of the plant-human hybrid thing and her ability to heal the plants quickly.  
  
Millie+Wolfwood=Nixie  
  
Quick note: Grayfall Nixie and Zaccheus ARE NOT related to eachother in this fic. Well,I will post this now so people will not be as confused.  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	14. No Breath, No Life

Aloha! Tis me again, and seeing as I will be having no interent soon I will be posting as much as I can. FYI THis chapter is taking place 2 weeks and 2 days after Layne and the others returned.  
  
Now on with the story. *Starts Typing Furiously*  
  
Legato:Ahem.  
  
Me:*No reply*  
  
Legato: AHEM!  
  
Me:No reply  
  
Legato: AHEM!!!!  
  
Me:No reply  
  
Knives: *from other room* HEY SLAVE LEGATO WANTS YOU!  
  
ME: DAMNIT I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!  
  
Legato: Ok, disclamier  
  
Me:No reply, *types more furiously.*  
  
Legato:*sigh* I guess I have to do it this time. roses r red, carnations are pink, me no own Trigun, which really stinks.  
  
Me:No reply.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Nixie looked at the calender and sighed. THis was not good. A little over 2 weeks had passed and Layne still hadn't regained conciousness. Something was terribly wrong. Terribly wrong indeed. According to her calculations Layne was going to wake up and face the music 2-3 days after she was attacked. But that wasn't happening and everyone was worried.  
  
"Your still here Nixie?" Zac asked, startling Nixie out of her deep thoughts. She didnt reply though, just sat and stared at her best friend. Zac was amazed and worried that Nixie was still here at 5:30 am. Fear siezed his heart as he looked at her.  
  
Nixie had dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were looking sucked in, and she looked sickly. He knew her body wouldn't let her sleep until Layne was awake . Zac noted that her weakness was from over-exahustion and lack of food/water. Slowly he sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her tight.  
  
"Nixie, you need to get some rest," he murmured stoking her hair. Nixie sighed but didn't say a thing. Zac cursed his luck and tired to think of a way to get her to sleep. It woudn't do to have his 'friend' and doctor of his cousin getting sick like this. An idea dawned in his mind. It was awkward, but no second thoughts passed through his head as he put it into motion.  
  
Nixie gasped but didnt struggle as Zac scooped her up like a baby. He was bigger than the rest of them, minus Layne, because of his plant heritage. Because of such he was stonger too. She felt her eyes start to slip closed as Zac rocked her back and forth. The rythmic beating of his heart combined with the rocking lulled her to sleep and in mere moments she was out like a light.  
  
Zac sighed. This was strange to be doing. Rocking his girlfirend to sleep like this. Wait, did he just say girlfriend. Zac's cheeks tinged pink at that thought.  
  
*Whats so wrong with that.She could be your girlfriend. You know it's what you want isnt it?* Zac's subconcioius chided him. He nodded subconciously. *Yes, that is what I want, I think I'll ask her when she wakes up,* He thought, standing up and carrying the sleeping girl out of the room. **************************************************************  
  
Sleepyness was taking it's toll over everyone connected to Layne lately. No one got much sleep, fretting over Layne's condition, wondering why she wasn't waking up. Some one was almost always in her room, watching over her, praying for her to get up.  
  
Meryl and Vash could barely sleep for their worry. Knives was extremely worried to, not just for layne but for Zac, who had been losing sleep worrying about the whole thing and Nixie. Wolfwood and Millie were worried about Nixies lack of sleep as well, losing their precious rest.  
  
And Legato, well, was Legato. The man had become extremely stoic after losing his wife. No one knew if he ever got any sleep, but they knew for sure that he wasn't now.Something was wrong with Grayfall. Though the boy wouldn't say, Legato knew he was being subjected to horrible nightmares, making him feverish and delusional. Legato was up every night, caring for his son in his fevered sleep, not saying a single word. His friends knew it was silently killing him to see Grayfall like this.  
  
Now Grayfall was sitting near Laynes bed, like he had done every day for the past 2 weeks and 2 days. WHile there Grayfall did nothing. Occasionally he would remeber to eat or doze off. Thats what he had done now, at 7:30 pm (I know I know, big time skip, but it is still the same day), dozed off.  
  
A familiar scene hit his eyes. He floated above himself, Lorienth and Layne, watching as Lorienth all but decimated Layne in front of his eyes. He reacalled the humour he had found in that situation. It sickened him now. Now they were back in the car, Layne complaining, Lorienth frantically trying to shut her up. And then, the kiss.He heard the mental connection, felt the anger and meaness in his voice as he told her it was just to shut her up. And again, the faint tinge of regret in her words as she broke the connection and went to attack the inruder. again he was forced to hear her screaming and see her mangled body in a pool of blood.  
  
Grayfall awoke screaming. It wasnt fair, none of it was fair. Then he remebered that it was a memory, and that Layne was somewhat healed. As if to reassure himself he went over and pulled the covers back, looking at her breathing.  
  
His heart stopped in his chest.  
  
Layne wasnt breathing.  
  
*Dodges sharp pointy objects thrown her way* DUN DUN DUN! HUGE CLIFFIE! Am I killing off Layne? Maybe. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.I'll post it soon I swear. Till next time.  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	15. Fantasy Land and Orchid Springs

MWAHAHAH I am an evil little person *dodges more sharp pointy objects*. The fleeting thought passed my mind not to start this chapter off where the other on left off on. Heh, that would be funny. Any ways, it was just a fleeting thought.But I don;t have a death wish at this moment in time so on with the story. From the correct place I assure you. Oh yes and I have pictures of Knives in a bunny suit (not really he just thinks so....) so if any one wants some just ask. *winks* ( I DONT REALLY HAVE ANY PICTURES,WISH I DID THOUGH!)  
  
Knives: *sprints in from other room* I KILL YOU! NO GOOD BAKA SPIDER SLaVE! Me: HEY MR SPOONS I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT A SPIDER AND CERTAINLY NOT YOUR SLAVE! *runs away frantically*  
  
Knives:GET BACK HERE COWARD! *stops and smile manically* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! I GOT YOU NOW!  
  
Me: *stops nad turns around* HUH? Your way back there baka.  
  
Knives: EHEHEHEHE! You jsut admitted your secret.you said you weren't a-- OW DAMNIT!  
  
Me:*sprints down hallway and attacks Knives* YOU IDIOT MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THAT IS!  
  
Knives: *Pulls out stun gun and shoots me*  
  
Me:@_________________________________@  
  
Knives:Heh, I'm gonna sell you to the circus. But before I do, here is the disclamier.  
  
Roses r red, carnations r pink R.K. no own Trigun, which really stinks.  
  
Grayfalls heart stopped in his chest.  
  
Layne wasn't breathing. For a terrible moment Grayfall was plunged into utter panic. His heart was completely stopped, blood ice in his veins. Layne was dead and he didnt have a chance to explain anything. a scream rose in his throat but didnt come out, choking him. ***************************************************************  
  
Downstairs Vash and Meryl heard Grayfall's supposed silent scream. Without hesitation they bolted up the stairs and into the room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Layne was swimming in a dark abyss. No air, no breath, no nothing. Just an endless black void of nothingness. THat is, until a fierce light hit her full in the face. With that her eyes shot open and she looked around.  
  
Layne now sat in a grassy clearing, trees all around, a tiny brook bubbling near her outstretched arm.She had never seen anything so beautiful or strange on Gunsmoke before.  
  
"What the--"Layne began, but stopped. She hadn't heard a voice in so long that her own startled her.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a cheerful-but-sad voice from behind her. Layne looked weakly up and gazed in awe at the woman standing above her.  
  
The woman had long red hair tinged with gold. Her eyes were a playfull turquoise, merry lights dancing behind them. Her body was wrapped in a white dress-like garment, a halo of white flowers woven around her head.She was also tall and had a somewhat striking resembalance to Zac. Layne lurched backwards in fright.  
  
"W-who are you?"Layne stuttered. It was amazing how cowardly she could be at times (Gee, who does this remind you of. ill give you a hint. Blonde hair, green eyes, perverted.......).  
  
The woman smile warmly.  
  
"My name is Orchid. orchid Springs," she replied, picking Layne up. Her brow wrinkled in concern as Layne's blood dripped on her pure white clothes.  
  
"Oh my, your hurt,"the woman crooned, touching the bullet ound gingerly. Layne pulled a pained fae but didn't cry out.  
  
"I had better get you fixed up," Orchid said, running towards another clearing in the trees.  
  
Layne was filled with awe as they entered a town-like place. The houses appeared to be made out of flowers and other types of plants. It was all beautiful. People walked the streets of the town. Men, women, little children. They were all dressed in white.  
  
As Orchid and Layne walked through the streets various people greeted Orchid warmly, an air of great respect filling their voices. This intrigued Layne a bit and she resolved to investigate later. Walking through layne noticed that the many homes were all the same size. THey were huge, as big as small mansions. Everyone of them.  
  
"Are those apartments?"Layne asked curiously. something about this place intrigued her to the highest possible limit.  
  
"No. THey are houses. Everyone has the same size house for their family, or just themselves," Orchid replied, rounding a corner. Layne gasped in delight at the sight now in front of her. A huge mansion, bigger than any she had ever seen, sat on a beautifully manicured lawn. Pools of water danced everywhere, elaborate fountains spilling water into their basins continually sun playing just on the surface of the water.  
  
"Wow..." Layne sighed taking it all in. Ochid smiled and walked throught the gates.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Layne Dark-Storm,"  
  
Another cliffie, man I''m evil.YOu still don't know what is happening to Layne, sorry. i just coudln't resist not putting it in this chapter. The plot is thickening. DUN DUN DUN. Here is a preview of the next chapter done by none other than MOI!  
  
Layne is dead. Or atleast she isn't breathing. Everyone is distraught over this fact. And whats up with Layne in this land full of plantlife. Wait a minute, where in the hell is Layne?!?!? And how is Orchid, Zac's mom, still alive when she died 10 years ago? Is Layne really gone from the living world? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	16. Laynes Death, Grayfalls Tears and a Huge...

Oh man I can already tell this is going to be a hard chapter to write.I hope you like it though. Sorry for the blandness of the opener, I just don't have the heart to make a funny one. This chapter is just to sad for humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun so screw off lawyers.  
  
Everyone in the room was crying. Layne hadn't taken a breath in a full day. She was dead. Really dead. Her body was still in the upstairs room, lying in the bed covered up. No one had the heart or energy to remove it.  
  
The gang was currently in the living room, siitng quietly, nursing their wounds. Pictures of their vacation whirled in the teens minds. The events of their first meeting with Layne fresh in the memories of the adults. Vash was distraught, he felt as if he had lost Rem again. His daugter had been wrenched away from him. Though he only knew her for a short time, they had a strong bond.  
  
Meryl was hit hard to. She had never had a chance to apologize to her daughter for the wrongs she had done. And now she never would. The rest of the crew were finding it hard to bear the recent death as well.  
  
And then there was Grayfall.After Layne's death he had closed up. He wouldn't speak, and had to be force fed any food or drink.Legato constatnly watched over him lest he try to take his own life.Memories of his dreams plagued his mind. I nthem he had seen the last time he kissed Layne and then watched as she died. He had hid his feelings for her, covering up both kisses with a lame excuse. the first one being truth or dare, the second he was just trying to shut her up.And now she was dead. ***************************************************************  
  
Layne had now been settled into the beautiful city for a day. Already she had gotten into the routine of life in this new place. The people had taken to her immedeatly and she made many friends.Orchid remained her closest though. The woman had qualities that matched Vash's.Her heart twinged at the remebrance of her father and other friends. She missed them terribly but did her best not to moon over it.  
  
Though she had no idea where she was, she knew they could never come to this wonderful place. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Come in," Layne called, smiling in delight as her new friend, Roxanna, entered the room.  
  
"Hi Layne, how are you feeling?" Roxanna asked, sitting next to Laynes bed. Layne smiled and got out of bed.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine now," she replied. Roxanna looked a little surprised but quickly supressed it.  
  
"I was sent up here to get you dressed. Your meeting the owner of this mansion today," Roxanna said, unfurling a long elegant red dress from a package she had in her hand. The dress was not the same style as the others. It was some-what low cut, spilling down Layne's body to her feet. it fit her form perfectally. Layne was abnormally quiet as Roxanna did her hair. Usually anyone who got near her hair died, but Layne made an exception for this woman. Something about her was uncannily familiar.  
  
In the end her hair was bound into and elaborate figure eight bun.Roxanna hen guided her to a large chamber. There seated at the end of a table was a man and Orchid. Layne forze and Roxanna gave her a little push, leaving her alone in the room.  
  
"Hello there Layne, how have you found life here so far?" the man asked. Something about his voice sent chills up her spine. It was kind, but faintly sinister.  
  
"It's fine, I like this place," Layne replied sitting in the chair across from Orchid. The man smiled, a somewhat forced smile. They sat in silence for a while until Layne got the nerve to speak.  
  
"Umm, I didn't catch your name," Layne said voice growing bolder with each word. The man smiled agian.  
  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Maximus. Maximus Springs." he replied. Layne looked taken aback, but Orchid smile reassuringly.  
  
"He is my son, Layne," Orchid said in the same cheerfull-but-sad-tone she always had. Before Layne coudl reply Maximus stood up.  
  
"if you'll excuse me I have something to attend to," Maximus called, exiting the room. Orchid called out a goodbye and then turned back to Layne.  
  
''I have something to do as well, do you know your'e way back to your room?" she asked the younger girl. At this Orchid and Layne got up to leave. They parted ways outside of the door.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meryl and Vash walked down the road, dressed in all black. It was time for their deceased daughter's funeral. She had died a little over a week ago, and was now being buried. (A/N Sorry for the time skip.....but I had to)  
  
Tears were streaming down peoples faces, even the villagers who had had minimal contact with Layne were crying. Wolfwood, being a priest, was doing the honors of layin Layne to rest. The cermony was finished and people walked by the casket to get their last view of Layne's face. Grayfall was last in line.  
  
Tears streamed down his face openly as he gazed on Layne's face. She looked so peaceful.She looked like a fallen angel. . His tears fell onto the girls face as he whispered,"Layne, please come back, I love you."  
  
With all his heart he wished she would sit up, laugh and say it was all a huge joke and that she was really ok. **************************************************************  
  
Layne lay on the bed, mooning over her friends and family though she had vowed not to. Images of them all out a warmness in her heart, Even her mother's face. She wondered how they were, knowing they would be immensley worried about her.With a sigh she rolled over towards her door, pushing the thoughts of them out of her mind.  
  
New thought replaced them. She recalled her meetings with various towns people. Strangely they all had the same demeanor. Cheerful, happy, but Layne somehow sensed and undercurrent of despair. It was in the way they talked, their voices and eyes betrayed these fellings. Again Layne pushed the thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter, that was their buisness not hers.  
  
These same thoughts had plagued her all day. ever since she had awoken early that morning, eyes swollen from crying in her sleep. She couldn't remember her dreams, but she knew they had a sad quality in them. A hazy feeling had clogged her mind now, sharp points of pain poking now and then. It seemed to stop, and she sighed. The sigh quickly became a gasp as she felt water dripping onto her face.  
  
On impulse Layne looked towards the door. A note had been slipped under it. Gasping at the sharp tugs on her heart she made her way to it, stuffing the note in her pocket. She barely had time to amke it to the bed before she collapsed in complete agony. It wasn't harsh pain that afflicted her body. It was a dull ache in her heart, sharp pains in her mind.  
  
Layne curled into fetal posistion, desperatley wishing the pain away. It continued like this for what seemed like an eternity. And then she heard it. Grayfall's voice.  
  
"Layne, please come back, I love you,".  
  
With a lurch he pain dissapated, and Layne felt herself being hurled backwards through a void. The room around her melted away and she began to feel strangely solid. She felt the water upon her face again and opened her eyes, sitting up.  
  
Grayfalls was standing above her, crying his heart out. Layne creased her brow.  
  
*Why in the hell is he crying? Isnt he happy to see me?* she htought angrily, surveying her surroudings. The small space was crowded and stuffy, though the material beneath and around her was silky.Flowers were enframed by her hands.She ahd on a nice red dress and small memento's were all around her. With a jolt she realized she was in a coffin.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on here?"Layne yelled, scaring the hell out of everyone when she sat up. almost immedeatly she regretted it. Pain filled her body and she collapsed backwards.  
  
"Damn that hurts,"she muttered, grasping the side of the coffin and hauling herself into sitting position. Everyone there had a panic stricken look on her face. Layne quickly put the pieces together. *I was dead.That place was heaven and I got called back to Gunsmoke,wow* she thought in awe. Then she glared at everyone around her.  
  
"Hey what's the matter not happy to see me?" she called to her firends and family, who were frozen to in their spots.(A/N I forgot to mention that the townspeople had already left.)  
  
Grayfall was the first one to snap out of his shock.  
  
"LAYNE!"he yelled hugging her soundly. All throughout the town you could here that, followed by Layne yelling at Grayfall.  
  
"HEY!HEY YOU MORN THAT HURTS!"  
  
SHAAAAA Man that was hard to write, it took me 3 hours to write!Watch, it probably sucks, but oh well. Surprised ne? You actually thought I would kill of the main character this early in the story? Man you insane, HAHAAHHA Well, I'm going to post this and the other 2 chapters I just typed.  
  
CIAO  
  
R.K. 


	17. A Bottle of Antiseptic and a Father Daug...

HELLLOOO Im back again! Hey! Dont curse your luck. On a more serious note, I was compeltely surprised when I opened my mailbox today. It seems that there are actually people who like my writing. I am NOT going to mention any names (though you can see for yourself) but one person said they were nearly brought to tears at the beginning of the last chapter. Damn, that surprised the hell out of me. Now, seeing as the last couple of chapters have been.....well sad and a little angsty I am going to give you readers a bit of comic relief. And, doont worry QuietOne it won't be the same comic relief as before! Oh yes, I'm sorry if any of you actually wanted Layne to die, but I was under threat of bodily harm form many people not to kill her off. Want names? sure. A couple reviewers, Layne herself, Grayfall, Nixie, Meryl Vash, my seven annoying brothers, and then all the rest of my little 'friends' . Grrr. I can;t even direct my own stories wiithout being threatened to be locked in a closet with that arrogant moron Hiei (grrr.......try it and you die).This sentence WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU READ MY NEW YYH FIC THAT I AM GOING TO POST SOON! Its a SI Fic, so please check it out. Now, on with the story.Oh yeah, does anyone think this story is Mary-Sueish?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun so screw off lawyers. *glares at Knives* Dont even think about it.  
  
Me:*takes a drink of soda*  
  
Knives:Oh, shut up you know you like Hiei  
  
Me:*soda shoots out of nose, coughing violently* WHAT WAS THAT MR SPOONS!  
  
Knives: *smirks* You heard me.  
  
Me: *smiles evilly* EHEHEHE It isnt my fault that you are in love with Millie, and thats why you attempted to murder Wolfwood.....  
  
Knives: WHAT I DO NOT LOVE A SPIDER! *Grabs plastic spoon*  
  
Me:*flees*  
  
Knives: GET BACK HERE IM GOING TO CARVE YOUR HEART OUT WITH A PLASTIC SPOON!(I stole that from somewhere else, don't remember where... I don't own it)  
  
Now back to the story There is a minor time skip, nothing big.....  
  
***Approxamatley 1 day after Laynes 'funeral'***  
  
Grayfall, Nixie and Zac were outside lounging in the sun. It was a particularly happy day for all of them. Layne was back, the towns people were pacified, and the weather was nice for once. Layne had passed out shortly after waking up at her funeral, so no on had discussed the events of her running away. Yet. Vash and Meryl were still pretty mad at her, but then, when your daughter dies and then comes back to life it's pretty hard to hold a grudge. All three teens looked up from their conversations as screaming graced their ears.  
  
Layne came streaking (not that way gutter minded person) out of the house, screaming bloody murder.Not far behind was a very angry looking Knives, grasping a bottle of antiseptic stuff and some gauze. Everyone in the immedeate area had turned to see the commotion. (A/N I think this would be a very comical sight, KNIVES running after someone that hes NOT trying to kill hahahah, I better stop before he gets really mad). Knives got angirier at the attention she was gathering to them.  
  
Nixie and Zac were almost immedeatly succumbed (OH YEAH 2 CENT WORD!) to fierce laughter. Grayfall just stood up, an impatient look on his face. This was the third time today that this had happened. Layne, seeing Grayfall made a beeline for him.  
  
"SAVE ME SAVE ME!"she yelled as she used Grayfall as a shield. With a sigh Grayfall grabbed the terrified girl and smacked her in the back of the head.  
  
"HEY!"Layne yelled as Grayfall dragged her back into the house by the back of her neck, grumbling the whole way.  
  
"And your supposed to be some big tough outlaw. Hmmpph, where the hell did those people get THAT idea?" he grumbled, depositing Layne back in her respective bed.After his outburst at the funeral he had returned to his normal self. Being 'mean' and helping Lorienth keep Layne in line was how he was (A/N Sorry if I didn't put more of this in before. Grayfall isn't necessarily all lovey-dovey with Layne and is constantly on her case about things. Kinda like Meryl was with Vash...It think. HELP!).  
  
"You'd better stay there this time Layne. I'm not kidding," Grayfall yelled, pointing threateningly at Layne.  
  
"But it HURTS! And its BOring, And I just don't wanna!" Layne whined. Grayfall sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I swear, you act more like a baby each and every day" he sneered, walking out of the room. Just as Layne started to sneak out of bed Grayfall yelled at her.  
  
"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LAYNE! OR I'LL TELL VASH YOU'RE AWAKE!"  
  
Layne paled at this. She really had no desire to be yelled at by her father. Besides, she still wasn't used to actually FOLLOWING the rules (A/N does anyone know how to do italics?). Knives had agreed reluctuclantly not to tell Vash she was awake yet. It had took alot of whining, or 'wheedling' as Layne called it but she had won out in the end.  
  
"I'm just to damn irresistable," she had said, making a 'sexy pose' and smiling in a 'tempting manner'. All this had accomplished was a smack in the head from everyone in the room. Speaking of Knives he was now in the room, still holding the antiseptic bottle and gauze.  
  
"Are you going to behave no you big chicken?" he asked agitatedly. Layne frowned and turned away, looking hurt.  
  
"Well, if thats how you feel than don't bother!" she said haughtily. Unfortunatley, Knives saw through her little act.  
  
"Heh. You think I'm THAT stupid? I would never fall for a trick like that!" he laughed. Layne glowered again and turned away dramatically throwing an arm over her for head.  
  
"Do what you must,sir,"she said holding the 'dramatic' pose.Knives just shooke his head and unscrewed the anitseptic bottle.  
  
"This is gonna hurt like hell, but then, I guess nothing hurts worse than death," Knives said right before pouring the goop on one of Laynes scratches.  
  
******3 hours later******  
  
Vash entered Layne's room to see a very pissed looking Layne and Grayfall holding a bottle of antiseptic stuff on the floor. Grayfall had swirly eyes and a huge lump in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"I DONT WANT THAT SHIT ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!" Layne yelled, her face a startling red. Vash and Grayfall winced and the intensity of the yell.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Grayfall yelled, retreating out the door as a lamp flew by his head and smacked Vash in the face.  
  
"Oh, eheh, sorry.....Dad..." Layne said, blushing furiously, a huge sweat- drop on her head. Vash frowned at her and pulled a chair up by her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"he asked.Layne shrugged.  
  
"Fine I guess,"  
  
"We need to talk,"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"YOu?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why,"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes now stop stalling!"  
  
"Fine fine I'm sorry!"  
  
"Good you should be! YOu have caused us alot of hell latley!" Vash said, looking directly into Layne's eyes. What he saw there surprised him. He saw himself reflected out of his daughters eyes. Maybe what everyone said was true, maybe they were almost exactly alike. But then, somwething else flashed behind her emerald eyes. Worry, fatigue,despair. It was all there, lurking beneath the surface.  
  
"Why," was all Vash asked. Layne fiddled with the blanket, looking down.Gently Vash grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Layne, I might not have known you long, but if your so much like me, then I should know this. You're hiding things. Terribly important things that your family should know. Something happened that night to make ou so mad at your mom. Soemthing happened back then to make you leave like that. And most of all, something happened while you were gone to make you and outlaw and cause the pain and anguish to lurk in your eyes. I'm your father and as your father I'm not gonna ask you to tell me whats going on in that head of yours. I'm telling you to tell me," Vash said in a very un-Vash like stern tone.  
  
Layne was still forced to look in his eyes. He felt her struggle to look away, so he wouldn't see through the lies she would tel, but he held her firm. "I have absolutley no idea what you're talking about," Layne siad, finally wrenching her face away. Vash looked a bit angry at this.  
  
"Don't lie to me,"  
  
"I-I'm not lying,"  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
"No I'm not,  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
"No I'm not,  
  
"No you're not,"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
Layne's worde reveberated through the room and Vash smiled trimuphantly. With a glower Layne turned away.  
  
"That was a dirty trick,"she muttered, studying the wall.  
  
"You do the same thing,"  
  
"Whatever. Nothing is going on, I just got mad at Mom is all,"  
  
"Liar,"Vash said. Layne was silent for a few minutes, then she turned back to him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Layne?" Vash asked. He thought he had won the little game.Suddenly a lamp smashed into his head and he was being carted out of Layne's room.He landed in a heap right outside the door. Layne locked it behind him, leaning on the wall.  
  
"Man, that was harder than I thought it was gonna be," she wheezed, limping back to her bed. With a sigh she collapsed onto the bed. She felt to tired to move, but did anyways, grabbing some ear plugs off of the dresser and plugging them in her ears just as Vash started banging on the door to let him. With a small sigh she passed into the world of sleep.  
  
Well. THat chapter is done. How did you like my little stab at humor? I thought it was pretty funny. But then again, I have an extremley strange sense of humour. Like one day this kid was riding down the street on his bike and fell. he wasnt hurt very much and I cracked up. IT WAS SOOOOO FUNNY! I helped him up and stuff though, laughing the whole time. I'm so warped, I swear. Anyways, R&R if you want. Flames welcome. I think their funny, even though I haven't really got one yet. Thats ok though. If you do flame though, then you'd better watch out so that your pants don't burst into flames. Again, you won't understand that if you don't read my YYH fic that is coming soon!  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	18. Back to Fantasy Land, and Orchids Note 1

ALOHA MATES! How have you all been lately. Me, I'm great, its the best weekend of my life.I ahve managed to reduce each of my seven annoying ass brothers to tears, torment Knives endlessly with threats of the bunny pictures that don't exist. I deprived Vash and Legato of donuts & hotdogs. Then I locked Meryl in a closet and made her watch old reruns of Mary Tyler Moore so she couldn't do any work. I left Millie alone though. She's really scary when she manages to get mad. AHAHAH Can you tell I'm in a bad mood? Wanna know why I'll tell you why.  
  
The stupid ass people at the ice-cream shop ran out of vanilla icecream deprved me of half of my cone. The lazy ass bastards wouldn't even refill the machine. GRRRRR! Anyways, now that I'm done with that little rant I think I will write the story. And then I have to go shopping, and calme Knives down (I'm currently writing this from an undisclosed location, seeing as Knives is hunting me down with a spoon again) then I have to get Meryl a WHOLLLEE lot of work to do so she gets back to herself again.  
  
Well on with the story. Oh yes I made up a new poem for the disclaimer.  
  
Donkeys eat straw Cows eat hay You sue me, I'll make you pay.  
  
I don't own Trigun so screw off lawyers. NAHHHHH  
  
**********  
  
Layne was running thorugh a field in the green place. Water glistened on both sides of her,causing reflections to fall upon the surrounding area. With a sighe she lay down in the feathery substance known as 'grass'.  
  
"This place is so wonderful, I wish I could share it with Grayfall and the others," Layne sighed, funning her hand through the grass.  
  
"No you don't,"came a familiar voice from behind. Layne looked up and backwards to see a very tired looking Orchid, supporting Roxanna.  
  
"Orchid!Roxanna! What happened?!?!"Layne exclaimed, jumping up supporting her tow friends. Orchid chuckled as she plopped onto the ground.  
  
"This, this is nothing. Maximus was furious when you left and took it out on all of us in the household," she said sadly. All the cheer had gone out of her voice now.  
  
"T-that's,--"  
  
"Hush Layne, I have only a limited time to speek with you, I can't explain it all, so this time your going to have to take the note back with you!" Orchid interrupted, her voice gorwing stern and harsh. Layne blinked, she had never heard anyone here use that tone before.  
  
"I-- where am I am I dead in the other world again?" Layne asked, horrifed at the prospect. Orchid shook her head and withdrew a thick packet from her sleeve.  
  
"Let me explain quickly. When you were here before, you were not dead in the other world. It just appeared that way. Maximus--Maximus wounded you that day in the desert. He did it so he could transport your soul here to Eden---Ack, i dont have enough time to expalin thouroughly. It is all explained in that packet. All you have to do to take that back with you is to put some of your blood on it," Orchid said. Layne quickly obliged due to the urgency in her voice. Around her the setting was starting to fade, even the letter. With startlingly quick reflexes Layne used the edge of the packet to slit her hand open and put some of the blood on it. The last thing she saw of 'Eden' was orchid smiling sadly at her. The she blacked out.  
  
In 'Eden' Roxanna woke up.  
  
"D-do you think she can do it Orchid?" the woman asked weakly. Orchid smiled down at her long time friend.Orchid thought for a minute, doubt passing over her features. Then she smiled, a smile that reached her eyes for the first time in many moons.  
  
"Yes. Layne has managed to do what none of us others have been able to do, escape from this place. My sons hell hole," Orchid said gently right before Roxanna passed out.  
  
**********  
  
Layne woke up in cold sweat, screaming and clutching the letter in her hand. It hadn't been a dream. All that time, she hadn't been dreaming. This note proved it. Her hand was still bleeding, the note was still in her hand. She silently opened the note and read it, face going ashen as she did.  
  
He was after her again. He had stolen her soul and she didn't even know it. The reality of it crashed down on her with a sudden force, causing her to scream all the louder.  
  
Next door Grayfall heard her screams, quickly leaping out of bed. He to had had a weird dream. In it he had seen his mother, standing near another tall red-haired woman. She was mouthing something he couldn't hear and urgently pointing toward something. That something was Layne.  
  
Legato, who was sitting in the living room didn't even question Grayfall as he flew out of the door and ran to Layne's home.He arrived at Laynes room, out of breath. It seems that no one had heard him enter, or Laynes screams. He triedthe door and swore as the knib wouldn;t turn. Without a second thought he busted the door to her room down. And there she was, sitting in the bed and clutching her knees. Layne was wimpering and crying, her eyes were wide with horror and she was shaking badly. Not knowing what to do, Grayfall approached the bed. At Laynes feet he saw the letter. The thick letter that had scared her to death. Without a second thought he began reading.  
  
Ok I know this is a short chapter, but I'm posting a bunch of chapters at once so tough. And, yes this is a cliffie so nahhhhhh! HAHAHA i told you I'm in a bad mood. Well R&R please. Any review is welcome, even flames.  
  
CIAO FOR NOW, R.K. 


	19. Orchids Note 2 Realizations and Hold Me ...

Ok I'm back.Heres the next chapter. i hope you all like these chapter and review, seeing as I'm updating a bunch of chapters at once. HEHEH I figured I'd be nice and do that. HOLD ON A SECOND ME AND NICE IN THE SAME SENTENCE?!?!?! THAT HAS GOT TO BE ILLEGAL! Ah and heres my new poem for this chapter.  
  
People get mad, People get dissed You sue me and I'll get pissed! HAHAHAHAH Disclaimer: I dont own Trigun so screw off lawyers!  
  
Grayfalls eyes began reading the letter earnestly. his face grew more and more ashen as the words flew by.  
  
This is what the letter said:  
  
****************** Layne,  
  
The contents of this letter may be hard to believe, but I implore you to help us.  
  
My name is Orchid Springs, and I was once the wife of a man named Millions Knives. After marrying him I had a son named Zaccheus, or Zac. 5 years after he was born I was kidnapped by bandits. At the time I was pregnany with my other son, Maximus. Knives didn't know I was pregnant again though. I managed to escape and Maximus grew up. Maximus scares me. he is mean and ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He is just like his father used to be. He wants to create a place where plants can live by themsleves without humans. He has been silently tracking down and attacking all the plants on Gunsmoke,even people with just a little plant blood. He puts them into coma's but doesn't kill them so he can steal their souls and bring them to the Eden he created somehow. Somehow he had devised a way to make Gunsmoke become like Eden. And the main tool, is you Layne. I remember the look in his eyes when he found out that you and Lorienth were born, and that the plant-human hybrid had been breached. He plans to use you somehow to kill of all of the humans and turn Gunsmoke into Eden. I don't want this to happen. The humans did nothing wrong. Humans are not much different than ourselves,minus the life span and things like that.  
  
Maximus attacked you in the desert.It was he who had tormented you through your life. It was him who drove you to run away. And it was him who tricked you into becoming an outlaw so that you woud never find someones love.He constantly manipulated you and your family into pain and grief. But you overcame it and got back to your family.Seeing this he atacked you. Afterwards he stole your soul after knocking you into that coma. You were almost buried alive beacause of him. While you were here in Eden, Roxanna Grayfall, your friend, and I tried to drop you hints about the place you found so facinating. But unfortunatley you don't pick up on the obvious very well. All of the people you saw in 'Eden' are victims of Maximus' plot. We are not dead, our souls are just trapped in another place. Maximusis keeping all of our bodies so he can awaken us back into this world after the humans are dead.I managed to get the location of this place. It is in a huge 'cave' near Septombre City. There are markers, though not obvious ones, marking the way there. You should know them when you see them. Please help us.You are the only one who can go back nad forth between 'Eden' and Gunsmoke. All oyu have to do to come and get one of us is touch the bulb that we're in. You'll instantly be transported to 'Eden', at the place of the persons whereabouts at the time. To bring them back you just have to dab them with you blood as the world starts to dim out. I can't ask you to spare Maximus' life when you fight him, I know that a fight is inevitable.But at the same time he is my child and I cannot ask you to kill him. I have no say in this matter, but do what is necessary to achieve your goal.  
  
You are my niece, though you might not know it yet. I have faith in you. And, Roxanna asks me to have you tell Grayfall this. Keep your father strong. I know that Layne will triumph and then I will be back with you all again. We are part plant and included in Maximus' list of survivors. My soul was taken at your birth and I do not know you my son, but please remain strong and safe so that I may see you atleast your face once in my life.  
  
Orchid and Roxanna ******************  
  
Grayfall finished reading the letter, letting it float to the ground.  
  
"Mother......"he whispered, falling to his knees. The contents of the letter registered slowly in his head. Layne had stopped crying. She was still shaking but no longer crying. Layne slowly crept over to Grayfall, barely making it because her knees kept buckling.  
  
"Grayfall," Layne whispered, collapsing near his feet, tears spilling down her face again.  
  
"This is all my fault. It's my ault your mother died, it's my fault that rchid was taken from Zac. I hurt my mother when it wasn't her fault---" Layne cried, getting hysterical. It hurt Grayfall, hearing Layne blame herself like that.  
  
The slapping noise rang thorugh the air. Layne grabbed her cheek and snapped out of her hysteria. Her eyes were puffy, she looked terrible. The very sight was wrenching his heart out.  
  
"Grayfall....I'm so sorry. This is all my fault,--" Layne cried softly, still clutching her cheek. Grayfall shook his head and pulled Layne close to him. Her head buried itself in his chest and she cried more. theo nly thing he could think of doing was stroking her hair and 'shhhing'.  
  
Layne cried for a long time. A brief thought passed through Grayfall's mind that it was strange that no one had woken up. But then, Laynes family slept like logs when they slept. (A/N this is the reason they don't wake up until much later). Eventually the beating of Grayfalls heart calmed her and lulled her to sleep.  
  
Grayfall looked down as the sobs dispersed. He was surprised to find that Layne was asleep. Below him his legs were getting numb. As carefully as he could he sat down the correct way, back resting against the bed Layne cradled in his lap still. It wasn't long before Layne's rythmic breathing lulled him to sleep as well.  
  
Damn, that was a hard chapter to write. I actually ahd to go back and rewrite the last chapter (don't worry it hasn't been posted yet, I'm positng it with this one) so I could get this one right. I can practically here the awwwss about the ending situation. I don't like being mushy, but I had to. Bah. Anyways.i hope you like this chapter, beacause Im putting my rep on the line to write it.  
  
CIAO FOR NOW, R.K. 


	20. Knives Freak Out Session

K Im back. I wont be posting tommorow because Im going to New York! YAYYY! Anyways, Im not online right now so if there are any reviews over the last three chapters, I haven't read them yet. well let me get started on this chapter before i lose my focus. Oh yes, is anyone a member of fictionpress.com? I want to read some original stories from yall!  
  
Ah yes, the chapterly poem (A/N DO NOT TAKE THESE SERIOUSLY!):  
  
Sugar and Spice, Coffee and Cream, You sue me I'll make you scream!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, the stems are green. Me own Trigun? In my dreams! HAHAH This one is really lame  
  
Sun spilled through the window, spilling onto Lorienth's face. With a yawn she tumbled out of bed, throwing a robe on to go start breakfast.  
  
"Awwww, how cute!" she heard her mother whisper. (A/N I'll give you three guesses as to what shes talking about. Now excuse moi, I must go scrub my tongue!).  
  
*What the hell?My parents, up this early?!?!Its a damn miracle!* Lorienth thought, eagerly opening her door.  
  
"Whats---ooommmf!" Vash's hand covered Lorienths mouth almost immedeatly.  
  
"Shh! Look!" VAsh whisprered, pointing towards Layne's room. Loreinth followed his finger and saw Grayfall sitting against Layne's bed, Layne cradled in his lap. they were both sleeping soundly.  
  
"Its about time....." Lorienth said. THen reasoning kicked in.  
  
"Hey, why is Grayfall in Layne's room in the first place," she said in a normal voice. This spurred Meryl's brain into gear to. Vash's went a bit slower but eventually he realized it to.  
  
"id like to know that to," Meryl whispered.THe three stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Ehh, I suppose we should wake them up,"Vash said sheepishly, nudging Grayfall with his foot. Reluctulantly he opened his eyes.  
  
'W-where.......? VASH!" Grayfall yelled, startling Layne awake. They all sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Then the contents of the letter swarmed into both teens minds.  
  
*Please let it have all been a dream,* Layne thought frantically, reaching under her legs. She cringed as her hand came into contact with the letter. Tears started to well up in her eyes shortly afterwards.  
  
"No..........."  
  
"No what? What the hell is going on here! Why in the hell is Grayfall here, and WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN HIS LAP?!? I thought you were supposed to be grounded for 2 months!" Yelled a very irate Lorienth.THe whole situation ticked her off, like she was Laynes mother or something (don't worry, she not!).Neither Layne nor Grayfall made any move to move. It was back to silence again for a few moments.  
  
"Layne. Layne you have to show them the letter," Grayfall told Layne, gently taking the tear-soaked letter from her hands. There was no resistance on the other end. Eyeing them coldly, Lorienth took the letter from Grayfalls outstretched hand. Layne was now sobbing openly, causing everyone in the room to be worried. As Vash, Meryl and Lorienth read the letter, Grayfall tried in vain to soothe her.  
  
About 10 minutes later they finished. Vash's face was ashen, Lorienth and Meryls bone white.  
  
"M-my God," Meryl whispered, letting the letter float to the ground. She swayed a bit and then fainted back into Vash's arms.(sorry if it is OOC but I dont know all that much about MEryl!).  
  
"This is not good........." Vash said, exiting the room to lay Meryl down. Lorienth looked at the two teens on the ground.  
  
"Grayfall......Layne..... I'm..this is....I just dont know what to say," Lorienth said, tears spilling down her face. Quickly she retreated out of the room, leaving just Grayfall and Layne in the room alone. She felt like a jerk for yelling at them.  
  
*****1 hour later*****  
  
Everyone was gathered in Vash and Meryl's living room, the note in the center table. Layne sat in a corner, knees drawn up and crying violently, while Grayfall tried desperatley to comfort her an himself. Vash was talking earnestly to a white-face Knives, Wolfwood doing the same thing for Legato. Nixie was trying to calm Zac from going after the 'Evil Bastard' and getting himself killed. Meryl was still fainted and Millie was doing her best to cheer everyone up, though she had been knocked out of her usual happy-go-lucky attitide.  
  
The quietness of the room was shattered as Knives started yelling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?! MY WIFE IS INCAPACITATED OUT THERE SOMEWHERE BY SOME PSYCOPATH AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!"Knives yelled, throwing Vash across the room. This brought an alienated silence among everyone, they hadn't seen Knives THIS mad in well......a long time.  
  
"You can't do anything about it because he's YOUR son Knives," Vash yelled back, getting up from the ground. Knives' face, if possible, got even whiter.  
  
"W-what?" Knives asked obviously confused. Vash stared at him in obvious amazement. Knives was not a stupid man, everyone was surprised he hadn't picked up on that. Angrily eyeing everyone, Knives grabbed the letter and read it again. He stopped at the line telling that he had another son. It took everything he had not to scream in panic. A little Knives trying to accomplish his prior goal to destroy all the humans. Priceless, just priceless.  
  
All sat in silence for a while, comtemplating just what they should do.  
  
"Ok, Grayfall, Layne,Nixie and Zac, you go to my house, we need to discuss what we're gonig to do about this," Legato, ever the voice of reason (except when it comes to Grayfall), said softly, not meeting anyones eyes. No one protested. Nixie and Zac left immedeatly,Lorienth right after. Grayfall lingered for a moment, waiting for Layne. 'Unfortunately' for him Layne had fallen asleep and he had to carry her out of the room.  
  
After they all left the adults started talking everything over. Aware that the kids were right outside the door, they decided to hold the conversation mentally, there for counting Milly and Wolfwood out.  
  
K this is kind of a cliffhanger I guess. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Okay, for future referances (and becasue I failed to point this out or didn't tell you the right thing ^_______^;;) You should know this. Nixie and Zac are about 5 years older than Lorienth Layne and Grayfall. Grayfall was born a month before Orchid (Zac's mom) 'died'. About 8 weeks later L&L were born. Ok, OK! Now, go review please, because the reviews are drying up :((. Atleast I think they ar e, I haven't exactly checked yet.  
  
CIAO  
  
R.K. 


	21. Grayfalls Words

Hidey-ho there yall. I'm back. *ignores rude groans* Anyways. I dunno how this chapter is gonna turn out. I hope its good, but we'll just have to see where my evil little fingers take me now. Ok? OK! Now on with the story.  
  
Everyone was pretty much-----  
  
Shippo:*Taps me on the shoulder* Hey, you forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Me:Eh...... Shippo what're you doing here?  
  
Shippo: Uhhhh I'm in this story right?  
  
Me:Noooooooo.... your in my new Inuyasha story! Duh! I told you that on the sheet of paper.  
  
Shippo: *looks at paper* Oh...haha yah sorry. *runs away*. KAGOME! INUYASHA TOLD ME THE WRONG WAY AGAIN!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: @______________________@ OW!  
  
Me: _________ that SUCKS ASS!)  
  
Vash and Meryl had grudgingly woken up Grayfall and Layne a few moments later after the weird encounter with Nixie and Zac next door. Well atleast they had tried to wake up Layne, but she owuldn't get up. The Stampede and Stryfe family curse. Go figure. So in the end Grayfall had ended up carrying Layne downstairs (again). Behind them Vash and Meryl were communticating through the eyes. Vash's dancing merrily and Meryl's rolling but sparkling happily at the same time. Grayfall was finally starting to show his emotions to Layne. WEll, when she was sleeping or incapacitated anyways.  
  
They reached downstairs, Vash and Mery sitting on the couch. Grayfall, not wanting to wake Layne up (she hadn't gotten much sleep lately) sat in a chair, Layne cradled in his lap.After a few glances among the adults Vash started talking.  
  
"Alright heres what going on, tommorow at dawn Layne me your dad and Knives are going to escort Layne to the cave as fast as we can. Then we're gong to guard her while she releases all of the other plants. Sound good."  
  
Grayfall looked at him for a moment, taking everything in.  
  
"Wait a second, what about us?Me...." Grayfall asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Legato took over at this point.  
  
"You Nixie and Zac are staying here. We don't want to endanger you lives anymore than necessary," he explained trying to be the voice of reason. Grayfalls eyes flashed adamantly at this.  
  
"What? Endanger OUR lives? Thats absurd --"  
  
"That was our decision, we don't want you kids to risk your anymore thatn necessary. Stay here Grayfall, help Wolfwood protect Nixie Zac Meryl and Millie." Legato said. His tone suggested that this was a command not to be disobeyed. But grayfall wasn't done.His eyes were flashing dangerously, and his face had a grim look on.  
  
"Oh realy. You don't want us 'kids' to risk our lives huh?!?! WEll WHAT ABOUT LAYNE! SHE IS OBLIGATED TO GO! YOU THINK I WANT TO CHANCE LOSING HER AGAIN?!?!?" Grayfall screamed. He was aware of everything he was saying. He was also aware that Layne had woken up in his lap.  
  
"Grayfall, Grayfall calm down!"  
  
"NO! THIS IS SO STUPID! YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST MAXIMUS RIGHT? WRONG! LOOK HOW FAST HE GO TO LAYNE AND SHE IS A FAMOUS OUTLAW, MORE WANTED THAN VASH! I'M THE ONE WHOS SEEN ALL THE STUNTS SHE CAN PULL!"  
  
Grayfall was shaking all over in rage, trying to calm himself. He hadn;t had an outbrust like this in quite a while. It was strange though.... why was he reacting so violently to this?  
  
*Because you LOVE Layne, thats why.You've admitted it yourself,and conciously too!* Grayfall subconcious whispered to him. With a jolt he realized that was true. he had admitted it to himself,, if not to a concious Layne. By now he had calmed down.  
  
Layne was looking up at him, blinking in wide eyed surprise.  
  
"You watched me THAT late at night?" she asked incredulously, blushing at the same time. Grayfall smirked at her discomfort.  
  
"Your not the only nocturnal person around here Layne,"  
  
Across the room the others were baffled. Grayfall had been calmed from one of his infamous outbursts in a matter of minutes. It usually took them 3 hours just to get him to stop yelling everytime he talked.  
  
*He must really love Layne. But I still can't let him come, it's too dangerous,* Legato thought.  
  
"Layne you should get to sleep,we're leaving early tommorow morning,"Vash said, picking Layne up from Grayfalls lap and exiting the house. Meryl soon followed. Layne was still quite sleepy, but she did gaze at her family in wonder. She never thought she would have this in her life. All the times she had been pained by grief, sh had imagined something like this. Herself, her mother, her father, and her older sister. Lorienth.  
  
Layne immedeatly sat bolt right up in Vash's arms, nearly causing him to topple over.Soemthing wasn't right, and it was nagging at her mind. Like it had been doing in her sleep. The same feeling she had had in 'Eden'.  
  
"Lorienth, where is Loreinth?!?" Laytne asked in a panicked whisper. Meryl glanced at her daughter sidelong.  
  
"I believe she stayed home, I dunno what she was doing," Meryol said, smiling ominously like there was some huge secret about it. Layne's eyes widened and she hopped out of Vash's arms. Ignoring all pain she shot towards her house like a bullet.  
  
"HEY WEHRE-" Meryl started to yell, but was cut off by Vash who looked very tense.  
  
"Meryl,"  
  
"Yeah Vash,"  
  
"Go get the ohters, and fast. Get everyone you can, quickly,"  
  
"WHy?"  
  
"Just go, hurry up,"  
  
"Ok," Meryl said running towards Millies to comply. Fear had griped her heart now. She could feel that somehting was wrong. Horribly terribly wrong.  
  
CLIFFIE! HAHAH Sorry I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted to have this cliffhanger soooo bad. And my evil little fingers wouldn't let me do ohterwise. Oh well, I'm off to pack. I leave tommorow. Ack. Almot time to start 'school'. Thats gonna be fun. Stupid brothers.Ok I'm gonna go write the next chapter now, so you won't kill me.  
  
CIAO R.K. 


	22. Escape

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Im writing this goin down the road.HAHAHAH How funny, I never imagined myself doing this. MWAHAHAHHAHAH. ANy ways: Aloha! GOMEN GOMEN! I know, I haven't updated in like forever, but I have reasons. So now I am, and I'm hoping that you won't kill me. I've already had several attempts on my life. wEll let's get on with it, nad I apoplogize profoundly to the loyal readers.  
  
ROses r red, carnations are pink, me no own Trigun, which really stinks  
  
ALl Layne could think of was Lorienth as she tore through her house. Where was she. Not in the living room, not in the stairs, not in the closest, not in her room. No where. ANd now Layne was in the ktichen, decimating it. Not all the power of hell could stop her. Vash and the others were watching in terror/awe/sorrow as she desperatlye searched for her sister. Her saving grace.  
  
And then Layne stumbled on a note. THe note. Written in...........blood. Lorienths blood.Her eyes grew colder and colder as she read the note. It read:  
  
Layne,  
  
Hello there my lovely little renegade. Congratualtions on escaping my beautiful Eden. I expected nothing less from the one who will liberate all of us plants from the evil of ningens. Our Savior, Lady Layne. That had a resounding ring to it, does it not? And then in your glory the world will turn into a paradise, just for us.Me as King, and you as our revered savior. Yes. But back to the present. I have that worthless excuse of your human sister in my custody at this time. If you want to see her one last time before all the ningens die, you must come. Bring whoever you will, you will not triumph. Light always prevails over the darkness. AH yes, and tell your little friend Grayfall that I have his mother. THey will most definetley survive the onsluaght, though they will all live as servants to us. WEll, TTFN, my little dumpling.  
  
Milllions Maximus Springs  
  
Layne dropped the letter, and it floated to the ground. Her eyes were dead cold, mouth in a grim line. Her family and friends saw her look and blocked the doorway.Almost blindly she walked towards them.They tried to hold her back, but she pushed through them all with amazing speed and strenght for a 15 year old girl. At the very last moment, Knives grabbed her, restraining her back.Layne was now screaming on the top of her lungs. And she screamed and screamed and screamed, struggling tgo get out of her uncles grasp. Eventually she had to be tied up and locked in a closet.And eventually she fell asleep, stopping the futile screaming.  
  
***Over at Grayfalls Home***  
  
Grayfall was pacing back and forth in front of his bed, which was being occupied by Zac and a very sick looking Nixie.THey too had been locked in a room, though not locked up. Zac could here all of the adults downstairs, talking matters over. All of this was just too much. First Layne was 'killed', then she was attacked via dreams. And now Lorienth was gone.In just the short span of a week.  
  
"AHHHHH!What in the hell are we going to do!" Zac suddenly yelled, startling Nixie and Grayfall, who almost collapsed in fright. Nixie eyed him coldly.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do, the locked us in here and we can't get out!"she yelled, making him cringe.  
  
"Sorry, Nixie, I was just trying to break the silence I cant help it!"  
  
"Yes you can, so stop acting like an idiot and think of something,"was her acidic reply. Obviously stung Zac turend away and stalked to the other side of the room, plopping down in the chair in the corner.Silence ensued.Nixie sat on the bed, eyes glinting, Zac in the corner sulking and Grayfall looking extremely thoughtful and pacing in front of the door.  
  
"We're going to go with Layne, secretely," Grayfall said, starting to rummage through his closet.A few moments later he withdrew 4 sacs and an old metal box.  
  
"What!? How are we supposed to do that?"Nixie asked sarcastically. Grayfall didnt reply he just threw a couple of the sacs at them.  
  
"We can buy clothes for the girls on the way there, we have enough money.Food too and---"  
  
"Grayfall how in the hell are we supposed to get out of here?I mean, thats aall fine and dandy but how in the hell are we supposed to get out of HERE!"Nixie yelled.Grayfall smiled ruefully, walking over to his book case.  
  
"THis is lame, but it works," he said pulling out books in a special order, cursing a few times when he had to start over. Eventually he got it and the whole case slid backswards, revealing a dark passage.  
  
"This is how we get out of here,"he said smirking triumphantly.  
  
GOmen very short chapter but I need to update badly.Im really sorry for the long wiat, ans will try to get the story up and running again.Dunno how many chapters. But it is my first year in highschool and the baka teachers pile so much damn homework so I gotta go. Oh yeah this chapter IS NOT EDITED.Sorry for you cynics out there. P.S. anyone interested in being a beta reader?  
  
CIAO  
  
R.K. 


	23. Tidbits of Laynes Past

Hello abck again with the next chapter.Its so sad, this story is winding down.WAHHHHHHHHHHH! *composes herself* Never mind about that, I wanna hurry up and post this chapter so Im gonna right it.Thanks to any reviewers who might have reviewed, i haven't checked yet.Oh yeah check out my new Trigun ff when I finsih this one, its an unusual idea (to me) and it should turn out fairly well.Oh yeah im thinking about changing my name, but I'm not sure.  
  
*TYPE TYPE TYPE TYPE*  
  
Legato:Uhhhh....R.K. you didnt do the disclaimer.  
  
R.K.:*Shrugs* So?knives isnt here, so I don't care.  
  
Legato:*Nervous Laugh* Uhhhh.........You should anyways?  
  
R.K.:*Whirls around* GODAMMIT WHAT THE HELL THAT BAKA KNIVES ISNT--- ooopppsss!^_________________^';;;;;;;;;;;; Hi Knives!  
  
Knives:*twitch* Baka Knives?*Twitch.*  
  
R.K.:*Runs out of room screaming* I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
  
Knives:GET BACK HERE BASTARD SPIDER!  
  
5 hours later.........  
  
R.K.: *HUFF HUFF* K.....I'm back........ *ragged and torn*  
  
Legato:*Raises Eyebrow*Wheres Master?  
  
R.K.: *smirks mischeviously* Wouldn't you like to know MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Some undisclosed location under water in a pit of spider illusions  
  
Knives:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER SPIDERS EVERYWHERE HELP!  
  
Legato: You know, I just read your mind.  
  
R.K.: OOOOHHHH! BYE!  
  
*Runs away* Now on with the story:  
  
*Last Time* *"THis is lame, but it works," Grayfall said pulling out books in a special order, cursing a few times when he had to start over. Eventually he got it and the whole case slid backswards, revealing a dark passage.  
  
"This is how we get out of here,"he said smirking triumphantly. *  
  
******back to Layne******  
  
A chibi-Layne was standing behind a tree, watching the scenes unfold in earnest.Wating and waiting.And then she saw them, her mother and Lorienth walking out of the house. Layne could see them clearly from behind the huge tree, Meryl sitting crosslegged, with a chibi-Lorienth in her lap. It was quiet, both just watching the sunset behind Layne. Pain creased her brow and she was about to break and go running back. Who cared if that strange blonde-haired man had come to their house and moved in, or that they had new neighboors that Mommy obviously knew.Who cared if she got a spanking?She had just steeled up her reserve, and was about to reveal her posistion when Lorienth started talking.  
  
"Mommy,"the littled girl started to say. Meryl looked at her daughter.  
  
"Yes honey?"Meryl asked, smiling tiredly at her little daughter.  
  
"Where is Sister Layne, Mommy?"Lorienth asked.Meryl began to open her mouth to explain when Vash walked out.  
  
"Who's Layne?"he asked cheerily..Meryl froze up, then played it off by turning to Lorienth.  
  
"honey, layne is a figment of your imagination, we can't see her, so we don't know,"she said, smiling. Lorienth looked confused go a minute, then smiled.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mommy, I guess Layne went away,"Lorienth said, running inside and laughing. Chibi Layne stood for a moment before running into the desert behind their home, tears falling behind her.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Apprehension filled the air between Nixie and Zac , Grayfall looking on confused.  
  
"Nixie, you aren't coming,"Zac said quietly looking away. Grayfall scampered away, knowing what was comeing. Rage filled up in Nixies eyes and she glared at Zac.  
  
"Zaccheus springs, I am coming and you can't stop me,"she hissed. Zac set his face and turned back to his girlfriend.  
  
"No your not and that's final,"he said, even quieter. Nixie shot him an unbelieving stare.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT DOWN AND ROLL OVER FOR YOU WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS OUT THERE, PROBABLY DYING?YOUR AND IDIOT IM COMING AND THATS THAT! YOU CANT STOP ME ZAC YOU DONT OWN ME! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME. I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE HERS ITS WORTH IT! I--"Nixie yelled. It was a lucky thing the adults had locked them in the basement.Zac quickly cut her off, calm facade dissapearing completely.  
  
"RISK YOUR LIFE! WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILD!" Zac yelled, eyes flashing cold as ice, white hot anger pouring out in his words. They both paled and went silent. it was obvious they had forgotten that Grayfall was still in the room.  
  
"B-b-baby?Nixie is p-p-pregnant with y-your kid, Z-zac?"grayfall stammered incredulously.Nixie blushed nodded hesitantly, Zac just blushed and looked away.  
  
"Then niether of you are coming,"Grayfall said, slinging the pack over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT!!"Nixie and Zac yelled, echoing one another, "You can't stop--"  
  
"I SAID NEITHER OF YOU ARE COMING AND THAT IS THAT!"Grayfall yelled, stopping both the others in their tracks. It was no use to try and change Grayfall's mind and they knew it. Stomping out of the room, Grayfall slammed the bookcase shut and marched down the dark corridor and into open air. He quickly sprinted into Laynes house, locating the keys to the closet easily.  
  
* *  
* *  
* Layne sat bolt right up, lurching into reality with a jolt. Something was inside the closet, somehting was here for her. And she was scared.  
  
"Who's there?"she asked in a fear filled whisper.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me, Grayfall,"Grayfall whispered, slipping the binding ropes off of Layne's wrist.Layne looked away, tears spilling down her face.Grayfall grabbed her chin and forced her face back his way, wiping the teas away.  
  
"No stop that,"he said sternly, "Lorienth is going to be just fine, so lets get going,."  
  
Layne nodded and stood up, nearly falling but for Grayfall who caught her.Silently she straightened up and walked out of the closet and down the stairs (to grandmothers house we go, sorry had to stick that in).Grayfall followed and they walked out into the cool night air.  
  
"Oh damnit, I forgot the keys!"Grayfall cursed, smacking himself in the head. They had just managed to get to the vehicles and he didnt know if he could risk going back.The sound of a car starting caused his head to lurch up.  
  
"huh, LAYNE YOU GOt THE KEYS?"he practically yelled. Layne blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, I uh, hotwired the car," she said, looking away. Grayfall smirked and hopped in the other side.  
  
"I shou'd've figured your outlaw skills would some in handy on this,"he said ruefully, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
"Hold on," Layne said, flooring the gas and accelerating into the desert. This was going to be a long journey.  
  
K..... I dunno about that chapter but hey! Atleast im updating! GO ME! WOO HOO Oh yeah gomen for the short chapter.....really short chapter but hey! Aleast im updating!Wait a sec.......didnt i just say this? Oh well.I need to get going because Knives will be back from his 'vacation' soon and I dont feel like getting in trouble/possibly killed! Sayonara and please R&R  
  
CIAO  
  
R.K. 


	24. Attack of the Wolfwood and the Meryl no ...

Heres the next chapter.I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything. *glares at knives*  
  
Happy now?  
  
Knives: No! Spiders! Im gonna kill you!  
  
R.K.:*Flees* Thats what you think! AHHH  
  
Knives:HAHAHA!I WIN!  
  
Zac and Nixie were lying stragit out to everyones faces.  
  
"What're you talking about.......we weren't yelling.....no us two were asleep and uh...... We dont know where Grayfall went......."Zac said, not fully looking his father in the eye. Knives was scary when he got like this.  
  
" Where is he?" Knives said flatly. Legato was ransacking the room downstairs and Wolfwood was screaming at Nixie.Knives didn't know why, he had drawn Zac aside to another room and was playing 50 questions with him.So far he had gotten nothing. Nothing in the 10 minutes that Meryl, Millie and Vash had gone to check on Layne.  
  
" I told you that I dont know,"Zac replied again looking nervously towards the door. Knives narrowed his eyes and Zac winced as his father's hand connected to his face.  
  
"I SAID STOP LYING!"Knives yelled, pupils contracting. Zac shrank backwards. He never had been able to lie to his father.But regardless his anger started to flair up.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I DONT KNOW DAD!"he screamed back, eyes narrowing. Father and son stared at each other.ANd stared and stared and stared.Knives was the one who broke eye contact.  
  
"Stop Lying Zac, your no good at it. your worse than Vashu," Knives said, staring at his son, who cast yet another nervous glance at the door.It was starting to get on Knives' nerves.  
  
"Stop doing that, that's the 20th time you've done it in 10 minutes. What're you expecting Wolfwood to come in here and accuse you of knocking Nixie up?" he laughed, thinking his joke was quite funny.. Zac's face went white, and he quickly turned around. Knives saw this and sobered up immedeatly.  
  
"Zac, "he said lowly. Zac tensed up he knew what was coming next.  
  
"You did didn't you,"Knives said in a low growl. Zac's shoulders slumped.  
  
"S-so what if I did?"he said, trying his best to sound defiant. Knives frame shook in rage.  
  
"Zac................"he said, growl getting lower.zac involuntarily shuttered. His father was really scary when he got like this. Usually he was composed and calm,so Zac had only had to encounter this type of situation once.Zac gulped.  
  
*DAMN YOU FATHER! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID UNHUMORUS JOKES!*he thought vehemently. Knives gripped Zac's shoulder painfully.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Zac? Your barely 18! You have.....had a whole lifetime ahead of you and now you've got a kid on the way! How could you do this!"Knives yelled, turning his son around to look in his eyes.What Zac saw there was painful. A whole load of pain betrayel and sorrow.  
  
"Y'know, I just cant trust you anymore Zac........"he said turning away.Zac shoved a huge lump out of his throat. he could hear everything his father was thinking, and it was killing him.  
  
::My son........sons. How can my offspring go so wrong? One a naive child, innocent of my old habits, and another one the spitting image of the past me.........why? One plotting to kill the world, and another creating an unheard of breed of child into the world::Knives thought. Zac tried desperatley to shove the unwanted thoughts out of his mind. Tried to deny it in his being. But deep down in the bottom of his heart he knew it was true. Knives, his father, had trusted him, never prying into the confines of his mind to divulge lies. He trusted his son to tell him when he had done wrong and not lie.And that had been hard.  
  
Zac's insides were screaming in emotional pain. How had he done it?Sacrificed one of his father's few solaces for a few moments of pleasure? He was a terrible son.  
  
And then the thoughts stopped, and Knive's stopped shaking, lifting his bowed head and slumped shoulders.Zac feared for the worst.But what happened next completely and utterly baffled him.He.  
  
"Great now we both have to suffer Wolfwoods wrath.....goodjob son!"Knives said sarcastically. zac smiled weakly. "Do we have to?" he asked hopefully. Knives smirked.  
  
"Yup......" he replied. Zac frowned, he looked very close to fainting.  
  
"WEll uh.....Nixie and I were planning to elope and tell you after the baby was born," Zac said trying to joke.Knives frowned at him.  
  
"That wasn't even funny, Zac. Now lets go."Knives said draggin his son out to where Nixie and Wolfwood were.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NIXIE!YOUR BARELY 18. WOU HAD A WHOLE LIFETIME IN FRONT OF YOU AND NOW YOU'VE GOT A KID ON THE WAY!"Wolfwood screamed, face blood red, eyes narrowed, finger pointed accusitivley at her bulging stomach. She was 3 months pregnant, and due to the baby's inheritated plant nature it would be only a few more months until it was born. The little baby boy growing inside of her stomach.She and Zac's son. Xelic. Nixie had zoned out thinking of the months and years to come. She had actually managed to tune out her father's screaming for once.  
  
"WELL WHO IS THE FATHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW NIXIE!" Wolfwood yelled, striking a weird pose,bent over his knee, hand on his knee, eyes staring straigt into his daughters, angry as hell, finger still pointing at her stomach.Nixie blushed, then frowned. This wasn't going to go over well with Daddy Dearest. He didnt exactly approve of Zac..........and had declared his opinion time and time again.  
  
"Well......"  
  
"JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"Wolfwood screamed pacing the floor, like a crusader, shooting imaginary guns into imaginary men hearts. Nixie paled. It didnt sound like a hollow threat. And then she paled again. Knives dragged Zac into the room.Time froze. Wolfwoods eyes landed on Zac, and Knives eyes landed on Nixie.Then both fathers eyes met. understanding blossomed in Wolfwoods, and Knives blinked. And all hell broke loose as Milly burst in on the scene.Wolfwood immedeatly paled 100 shades, Knives and Zac cowered behind him, and Nixie just smiled sheepishly at her mother.  
  
"Hello dear whats going on..........MARY MOTHER OF JESUS NIXIE YOUR PREGNANT!" Milly said, eyes flashing. A tense silence filled the air, until Milly broke it.  
  
"WHOS THE FATHER ILL KILL HIM!"she yelled, whipping out a random stungun.Zac jumped at this and Nixie got a pained expression on her face.Milly, unfortunatley noticed Zac's reaction.  
  
"YOU YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGTHER YOU MUST PAY!" Milly screamed, aiming the stungun at him. Wolfwood paled again.  
  
"MILLY STOP! IT WOULDNT BE RIGHT TO KILL THE BABYS FATHER!HOLD ON A SECOND DON'T----"he said, trying to reason.This was cut off two blood curdling screams, one female on male. Vash almose simaultaneoulsy came running into the room, hiding behind Wolfwood and Knives.  
  
"Hide me their gonna kill me!"he whimpered, moments before Meryl and Legato came tearing into the house.  
  
"VASH!"  
  
"BROOM HEAD!"  
  
"EEPPP!"  
  
This were the three screams heard before Legato and Meryl pounced on Vash, who managed to escape and bolted out of the door. Unfortunately for him the other two were hot on his heels and almost immedeatly caught him, pinning him to the ground (a/n ok ever seen the episode where Wolfwood and Vash go to the floating SEEDS ship? Well picture the move that Wolfwood pulled on Vash when he told him he couldnt come in the ship, only with two times the people and two times the pain).  
  
"OWWWWWW MERCY MERCY! MAMAN?!! WHY? WHY? MERCY! LEGATO! OWWW MERCY!MERYL! AHHHHHH WOLFWOOD! KNIVES HELP ME! WHY MAMAN WHY DO THEY PUT ME THROUGH SUCH PAIN! OWWW MERCY!" Vash howled, tears streaming out of his eyes. Legato seemed to regain his composure and stood up, dusting himself off, and walked away, thought not before kicking the offendint Vash in the head a few times.  
  
"Your fault....."he muttered, stalking into the house. Meryl continued to strangle Vash.  
  
"YOU BROOM HEAD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, furies of hell glowing in her eyes.  
  
"How.........is..........it.........my........*choke* fault!" Vash stammered, gasping at each shake. Meryl stopped.  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS JUST LIKE YOU! ALWAYS JUMPING INTO UNEEDED TROUBLE AND NOT BOTHERING TO THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!"she yelled over her shoulder in the process of stalking away.Vash massauged his abused neck and head.  
  
"But Meryl......your the one who had them!"he whined. Wolfwood, Milly,Knives and Zac made silencing motions with their hands, but Vash wasnt paying attention. Meryl stopped in her tracks, steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked maliciously. Vash cowered.  
  
"I mean uhhhhhh HEY! Shouldnt we be like...uhhh I dunno, going to retriece our kids?"he said, trying to cover up his mistake.Mery calmed immedeatly, eyes returning to a normal state.  
  
'Nice cover-up needle-noggin!' Wolfwood mouthed. 


	25. NOOKIE! Not descriptive though

Yes I am back! WOOT! Oh yeah. Well anyways.......on with the chapter.1 little announcement first: I will be finishing this story before I update any of my other stories. sorry to anyone who actually read the other ones. Ah yes. Fluff ahead.....remember this though....it will come in handy.  
  
I dont own Jack........i dont think i'd want to own jack. But i do want to own trigun.......but unfortunately i dont.  
  
All Meryl wanted to do was scream.Both of her children were gone. She had lost Lorienth, whom she had come to depend on for sanity.She had lost Layne, not once but twice, and now a third time. And the pain of regret and sorrow jolted her insides worse than that of the car she was now bouncing around in.  
  
It had been a week and a half.....and they hadn't caught up with Grayfall of Layne yet. Their path was quickly being blown away and all Vash and the rest could do was drive like a bat out of hell to reach them before it was too late......and that goal looked more and more hopeless as the minutes and seconds flew agonizingly slowly by.  
  
And now the vehicles had stalled. No gas, no oil, a flat tire. It was no good. And Meryl wanted to die, right there then and now. She could do nothing to help her children.nothing at all. And it was eating her from the inside out. Vash cursed, shook her shoulders, patted her on the cheek.Slowly Meryl's eyes came into focus. Everyone was gathered around her and Vash, who looked extremely worried.  
  
Seeing her eyes in focus VAsh hugged her.  
  
"Meryl...."he said softly in her ear. meryl shivered.  
  
"Meryl, you have to eat...."he said further.Meryl looked up at him and nodded, taking a plate of food with shaking hands nad eating some of it. She felt she would throw up with every bite, but forced the meal down anyways. Vash took the plate from her and lay her in the back of the seat, strapping her in and laying a blanket over her body.  
  
"Rest."he commanded in a soft tone. Meryl obliged and drifted into a fitful sleep. but it was sleep none the less.And a few minutes later the vehicle started and they were off again. Like bats out of hell.  
  
* ** * * * * ****************** ****** ***********************  
  
Layne and Grayfall sat in an intense silence.Overhead miraculous storm clouds were brewing. Needless to say both 15 year olds were a little uncomfortable. They had been traveling for a week and a half and were nearly to where all the plants were..And that scared the hell out of Grayfall.....He didnt want to lose Layne again.  
  
Layne swore she could cut the tension with a knife. There were so many things left unsaid. At first they had talked alot and then it dwindled. She knew that Grayfall was in love with her. And somehow....she knew she was in love with him too...But it was all so farfetched. Neither had acctually said it more than once while the other was awake.In fact Layne hadn't said it at all. And she doubted she could. If one of them died in this fight.......it would break the others heart more......or atleast that was how she felt.  
  
But she didnt know how Grayfall felt, because they hadn't spoken in days. neither wanted to. It was an awkward situation.  
  
And then the car broke down. Layne knew it was inevitable.....but she wished it wouldnt have happened now.Both go out of the car and Layne lifted up the hood. It was sand-block that was stalling the vehicle. And alot to. It would take weeks possibly months to clear it all out.......  
  
"DAMNIT!" Layne screamed slamming her fist on the hood. Grayfall looked like he wanted to do that same but was restraining himself.At the moment her fist slammed down the rain came, soaking them within minutes. It was a miraculous occasion that most would be celebrating over......but it only furthered Layne's agitation and she pounded the hood more.  
  
Grayfall grabbed her fists, drawing the girl near him.  
  
"It's ok, there is a cave over there.And the Rain will serve to clean out the engine by morning....."he said, pushing her to the nearby cave.Layne was reluctant but in the end she gave in grabbing their packs and dashing to the haven. They reached it and went in.  
  
Layne was shivering, and Grayfall busied himself with starting a fire.They had relapsed to silence again...... . The snap that followed the fire coming to life broke it and Layne looked abruptly into Grayfalls eyes. Electricity sparked, and Grayfall quickly closed the distance between them, taking Laynes shivering hands in his own.  
  
"Layne.....I........" he couldnt finish the sentence, all he could do was stare into deep green eyes.The next thing he knew Layne was kissing him and an electric jolt ran through his body. :I know I love you to,Grayfall:she murmered in his mind.To both of their surprise Layne was the one who deepened the kiss, continuing the mind conversation.  
  
:I always have loved you. but I'm scared....I dont want to die...and I dont want you to die.I just want my sister back.:  
  
:Hush..It's alright.......NO one is going to die. we're going to save Lorienth and the rest of the plants.I promise you that.I will protect you and everyone:  
  
It was just telekentic words but at once Layne felt at peace.The kiss had progressed further.Both of them knew they should stop.......but neither did. It was going. And they both pushed their conciounses in the far part of their minds for the time being. Layne let her body melt into his and they just went with it.  
  
Outside the storm raged on. It was quite a long storm, with many specatacular booms and light shows. And towards dawn there was a simaultaneous lightning flash/thunder clap and the storm ended, leaving everyone to a peaceful-er night.  
  
Ok thats it. I know it is short, but oh well I wanted to end the chappie there.  
  
Ja  
  
Raven kaous 


	26. The Caveand Lorienth

Seeing as the last chapter was only 2 pages long im going to make this one longer. This is where things really start to heat up. No Im not putting a lemon in......I would.......but theres the parents and the stuff......and someone told me ff.net banned them. SO yeah....Sorry.Enough said:On with the chappie! And I have a sequel to this....in fact I may make it a Saga. ^ ^ *evil smile* The sequel to this is going to be called: Fetish (Trapped in a world unknown) Yes. It has a subtitle....so sue me. You'll get over it I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: Now think about it, if I owned Trigun do you think that I would be here now writing this or furthering the series from that frighteningly aggrivating last episode. However if when I take over the world and do own all the cool animes, send me a letter and I might put your character in there ^ ^.  
  
The Secrets She Keeps By: Raven Kaous, formerly R.K.1 (stupid number thing.....grr)  
  
Chapter:(I think its 25) Escape.  
  
Layne awoke to the harsh light of the sun in her eyes. Groaning she went to roll over and felt her bare skin brush against another. Her memory immedeately snapped back.  
  
Grayfall. Kiss.....'Sleep'. She almost blushed at the memory but didn't.Instead she got up and go the fire going, cooking breakfast and drying their clothes. She didnt know how Grayfall could sleep through all the noise. Men. With the breakfast done and her person dressed Layne sauntered over to he sleeping lover and kicked him roughly in the head. Grayfall immedeatly shot up from the covers.  
  
"WHo day.....oh, morning Layne,"he said starting out panicked and ending angrily, rubbing a huge bump on his head.. Layne smiled and practically threw some food at him along with his clothes.  
  
"Up.Dress.Eat." she commanded in between mouthfulls of her food. She had cooked lots, knowing that they would be at the cave soon. She intended to drive faster than the wind today.She was eager to get it done with. Because of her dream last night. She had dreamed of the Eden again.... In it the people had revolted.....Orchid and the other plants were holding Maximus prisoner in his own world. At least until Layne could liberate them. She had a feeling that was when their hold would relinquish and she would actually have to face Maximus.  
  
Grayfall obeyed quickly and within minutes they had gulped the huge breakfast down and had gone to inspect the engine. Clean as a whistle.Half of Layne regretted that fact and the other half was eager to get on with it. She stood there staring at the engine until Grayfall grabbed her arm and guided her to the drivers seat.Blindly she got in, started the engine and floored it.  
  
She felt like she was watching herself drive from above. Watching her own lips move in answers to Grayfalls questions.Watching herself speed towards her evident doom. And then abruptly it stopped.They were in the cave and she was blinking rapidly.  
  
'When did we' Grayfall shook her arm. "Layne......look......." he said pointing his finger at the rows and rows of plant bulbs hanging from the cieling. Layne didn't hesitate, she marched straight over to the shelves of clothing, dragging Grayfall. There were all mannerisms of clothes.  
  
"Grayfall after I free the people......clothe them-" she cast an eye over all the food,"feed them and erm---" she grabbed some paper and a writing utensil of another shelf "and write there names down," With that said she marched over to the first bulb in the row and placed her hand on it, closing her eyes. There was a short flash and a tall female plant came out, naked and bewildered. Layne hoped to God that she wouldnt freak out. And then the woman smiled.  
  
"LAdy Layne.....Savior...." she said, voice harsh from years of disuse. Layne nodded blankly and went on. Over and over she repeated it, each time getting the same response.At first she answered. And then she grew weary, barely nodding. She wasnt even half of half of half way through when she collapsed from fatigue.The plant she had just liberated smiled and picked her up carrying her to a somewhat busy Grayfall. Grayfall looked up at the smiling man.  
  
"Child, tend to your dear one. We may have been inactive but we are not helpless.Tend to her......she will awaken soon....." after saying that the man shoved Layne into his grasp and strode off selecting some clothes for himself.  
  
Grayfall walked around blindly for a few hours, Layne sleeping soundly before sighting a barred door. For some reason he was drawn there.Inside he could here a somwhat soft crying noise.  
  
'Who.......' Grayfall had no time to ponder it, his arms had begun to ache from Laynes weight. Setting her gently on the fourn he picked the latch up and opened the door.Bound and gagged on the floor was none other than Lorienth, dry sobs racking her being. Her eyes were casting about.  
  
"Who----who is there?" she called out, eye casting fruitlessly around. At the sound of her sister's voice Layne rose jumping out of Grayfall's eyes.  
  
"Lorienth.....LORIENTH!" Layne with renewed strenght ran to her sister, severing the bonds and holding her in a fierce hug. Lorienth was trembling but hugged back.  
  
"Layne.........?" her eyes stated the opposite direction from Laynes head. Layne's brow creased and she turned Lorienths head towards her own. Lorienth's eyes were a milky blue.Layne gave a startled cry. Lorienth was blind.  
  
"Lorienth..." she cried. Lorienth smiled and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"It's ok imouto, its ok......ill be fine...now you should go free the plants........"Lorienth replied. Grayfall was startled at how strong Lorienth was.....being blind and captured.....and then comforting her sister. Grayfall walked over and rubbed Laynes back.  
  
"Welcome back Lorienth, and as always your right,"he said gently leading both of them into the room of plants.Layne was reluctant to leave her sister but Lorienth somehow coaxed her into it. Grayfall made a mental note to ask Lorienth how she did that when they got our of here.  
  
And so, at 4 a.m in the morning the second day after reaching the cave and 2 hours after finding Lorient Layne commenced in freeing the rest of the plants. One by one, bit by bit she worked through them all. A tense silence blanketed that room, liberated plants waiting for loved ones, Lorienth helping to calm nervous people.And an ever present thought was in Grayfalls foremind at every second during the day: When will I see my mother... But Grayfall pushed it away. He didn't want to be slefish.......he knew Layne was only doing the best she could.  
  
A week passed. Layne achieved half way on the last day of that week. Her whole world revolved in the same routine: Free the plants, eat, free more plants, eat again sleep and then 4/am begin the same process. It was wearying but Layne shone through like a beacon of light.  
  
And every day more plants rejoined their families.Grayfall had set up a little desk for himself, writing down names of the freed plants, getting them established. Everytime a new plant came there was always the same question: ARe any of my loved one's freed?  
  
Grayfall had a solution for that too, he had carefully organized the names into famly names and everytime someone asked him that question he would check the list and let them know. It seemed that Knives' son was pretty good about keeping families together and so after a famliy was completed they would leave, thanking the 3 teens for their hospitality, recieving their belongings, which Maximus had kept for them in a 'thoughtful' gesture after killing them and went on their way. They actually had very few plants that stayed in the cave. They were to wary and grudged against the place to stay.  
  
Nixie didnt think she could be of much help, but she was, acting as a counselor to the liberated people. She didnt do it alone though. The kind faced male plant, who was named Coron Chilt, the one who had carried Layne to him had stayed and was helping her. It seemed that those two were getting along VERY well. He had alot of patience, and Grayfall had the suspicion that he was waiting for something.  
  
Right now they were off in one of the side caves. Grayfall had no clue what they were doing but couldn't give it much thought, busy as he was. It seemed that Layne was getting faster at liberating the captured. And she could last longer in between bouts to.  
  
Layne came trudging over, carrying a small child, smiling and walking over. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and she walked over.  
  
"It seems you were right my friend," she murmered after the lady she had just freed rejoined her family in a tearful runion and walked into the other big cave that served as sleeping quarters for most. Grayfall stared at his girl-friend, puzzled.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about Layne,"he asked, somewhat annoyed at the smirk she was giving him.  
  
"Coron, he was wating for something.....rather someon, this is his daugher Analese," she replied smile sparkling with mirth. At first Grayfall was happy but then his face fell.  
  
"But that means that Lorienth cant get together with Coron..." he said in a low whisper.Somehow the little girl had fallen asleep.Layne frowned.  
  
"Her mother is dead...she died before Maximus attacked their family...."she whispered back.It was selfish of them but they both smiled. Lorienth deserved happiness after what she had been through, going blind and all. There was a shout and the afore mentioned came bouding towards them at top speed. Layne panicked. Lorienth was blind, she would surely crash into something.... Layne quickly gave the child to Grayfall and ran to stop her sister.  
  
Much to her dismay Lorienth tackled her and wrestled her to the ground.  
  
"I SEE YOU!" she screamed in delight.Layne looked confused and then caugth sight of her eyes. They were back to their originaly dark hue.Layne laughed and pushed her sister off of her.  
  
"That's great.....how?"she asked. Lorienth smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Maximus had a film layered over her eyes. I noticed it the other day when we were talking to a particular person......I removed the film and now she can see," Coron replied for her. Layne smiled.  
  
"Thank-you.....and we have a little surprise for you to!"Layne said smirking mischeviously. Grayfall released Analese who ran to her daddy hair streaming behind her.  
  
"DADDY!" she screamed leaping on him. Coron was confused before he scooped her up and hugged her fiercly.  
  
"ANALESE!" he said into her hair, tears of happiness coming down both of there faces. Everyone around them smiled and left, all going back to their tasks.  
  
K.....sappy must wash tongue and brain. But we need the sappiness for what is to come.....soon,....grrr.Please review it would be much appreciated.  
  
Ja  
  
R.K. 


	27. Vash's explosion

Please dont kill me,...i know it took a long time...but...uh i had writers block! There WILL be OOc in this chapter *cough*vash*cough* So dont flame me, cause really i couldnt care less about flames, ill just block those users who wish to do so.  
  
disclaimer "I own nothing!"  
  
It was horrible...horrible horrible horrible......  
  
Layne sat out on a random ledge, staring into the 5 o'clock sunrise....Today was the final day...one more row of plants and they would face him.....Maximus...  
  
And uneasy silence had settled into the cave lately....no one knew if they would come out of this alive...and no one wanted to think about it...  
  
There was a soft tap on her shoulder and Layne whirled around to see her sister standing there, smiling.  
  
"Layne....I just thought you should know....Mom and Dad are here....they arent very happy either..."she said softly. Layne's eyes went wide...she was in deep shiznic...but that would have to wait. Marching purposefully down, Layne put a set look on her face. She was going to face her parents...she was going to......retch?  
  
Layne puked her guts out all of the sudden, Lorienth immedeatly held her hair back for her sister, looking at the blonde with concern.  
  
"Layne what--"  
  
"Stress" was the immedeate cut off.She was barely handling this situation as it was....and now her parents decided now would be a good time to show up.....this was just grand....Sighing Layne stragtened up, shoving Lorienth ahead.  
  
"Will you umm....stall them for a while?" she asked gravely. Lorienth smiled and nodded.She knew her sister's distress....Vash....their father was going to kill his younger daughter....if Meryl didnt get to it first. Lorienth scampered ahead, intercepting her mother and father, watching Legato yell at his own son, alternating between yelling and hugging, and all the others smile in relief.  
  
Coron and Analese had hung back, not wanting to get in the way, so Lorienth saw it fit to introduce them to her parents in order to stall them from Layne. Everyonce in a while somone would cast an uneasy glance at the plant bulbs in the back, grimacing. Knives was especially uneasy.  
  
And then Layne came slinking down the steps.She was trying not to attract attention, and no one but Grayfall noticed...she was getting along just fine.......................until she tripped and went spiraling down the stairs, landing with a thud at the bottom. There was silence as everyones head snapped up.Meryl, seeing her child rushe forward and hugged her, getting a big sruprise out of everyone. They had all figured it would be happy go lucky Vash doing that. Meryl hugged Layne for a small amount of time before she smiled and let her go, walking outside for a little alone time.  
  
There was a mass, electrified silence as Vash and Layne stared at eachother. Wolfwood and milly figeted uncomfortable, Knives eyeing the situation with curiosity.  
  
'And dear little brother gives in and lets the whelp get away with it as always...'he thought amusedly, not even bothering to tap into his twins thought process.He was such a softy. There was a ruffle of clothing as Vash walked closer and closer to Layne.....who looked panicked at the moment.  
  
Vash was standing right in front of her now, and Layne was the only one that could see his eyes. And boy....was he pissed. Grabbing the teens arm he hauled her up the stairs and out the door, thouroughly surprising his brother and Wolfwood, who let out a snide comment and a whistle.  
  
"Well....thats not a good sign...I'd hate to be in he shoes..."  
  
Knives just glared and walked outside to eaves drop.He wanted to hear what his brother was going to say.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
It was an awkward situation, Layne having her father drag her up the stairs and outside. she knew she was in trouble...but this was a shocker......a real shocker.... Vash finished dragging her outside. Letting go of her arm and turning around for a minute, doing god knows what. And when he faced his likeness, there was a large difference between the two.  
  
Vash's eyes were stone cold and angry ((Like the episode where he almost killed the idiot that killed alot of people in the town...before he killed Legato *sniffle*)). Layne gulped. This was not going to be good.  
  
"What were you thinking?"Vash asked quietly, looking down at Lorienth who was sitting on the ground now, head hung. The girl didnt answer, just hanging her head in shame. It was true, she felt bad.... A few minute passed in silence, Vash waiting for an answer somewhat patiently.  
  
"Layne, what were you thinking.." Vash asked in a somewhat louder tone, taking deep breaths to keep calm. Layne still did not answer. 10 minutes passed by like this. Knives was tense, the others long since joining him outside to eavesdrop.  
  
Vash wanted an answer and he wanted it now.He was fed up with Layne's silence.Grabbing her by the shoulders he hauled her up, staring her in the eyes.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING LAYNE!" he roared, shaking the girl a bit. Layne didnt know what to say.There was nothing to say, so she just did the only thing she could. Kept quiet. Vash wanted and answer though.And he wanted it now. He was frantic.He wanted to beat some sense into his daughters skull.  
  
The seconds ticked agonizingly by.....there was nothing but stark silence everywhere, even the wind had ceased blowing. And then a harsh slapping noise filled the air. Layne's eyes were wide.......her father had just hit her.......And then ther was another. and another...and another.....  
  
The werent punches, the werent slaps....they were something else. Vash just kept on doing it until he was content. Layne had remained silent the whole time, tears threatining her eyes. She had a vague idea that this was someting a father would do to punish an impudent child, but she wasnt sure. Then Vash hugged her. Talk about mood swings. Still a little sore lorienth grimaced but hugged back anyways.  
  
"I dont know dad...: she whispered in his ear before letting go. Putting on a brave face she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"It's time for me to liberate all the plants.....and kill Maximus,"she said in a stable confident voice. Vash nodded, eyes a little softer than before. It wasnt until she met the others down stairs that she realized a sickening thought........she actually intended to kill Maximus........she was actually planning to do something she swore she'd never do....  
  
Well...that was a weird chatper....go figure........oh well.........m\ust be the sugar hi......and the hour........ok im posting this now  
  
Ja ne. Raven 


	28. Sacrifice

I dont own diddly...or trigun either..  
  
Layne gulped as she finished with the last row of plants.....the tension was mounting up.....she would have to face him soon.  
  
Everyone else waited in the fore cave, Layne had demanded she do this alone, and she had gotten her way...despite many protestors.The last plant slowly made her way to the front, but Layne stayed. Nothing had happend....Grayfall and Zachs mothers werent anywhere..........Layne was about to just give up and walk up front.....until a glimmer from behind caught her eye. Eyes widening she walked behind the last row of plants to see a large raised pedestal. 3 plant bulbs on it.  
  
On a red haired woman, the middle a mand that looked like Knives, and the other woman an auburn haired lady. Layne gasped in shock, finding her legs moving up the stairs. This was it. She was going to free them and face her nemisis......Maximus........ She shuddered involuntarily as she placed either hand on the womens bulbs, this was little trick she had learned the other day.  
  
There was a faint pulse and the two women came out of the bulbs, blinking owlishly before smiling at Layne.  
  
"Thankyou,...." they croaked, pained looks coming to their faces. Layne put an arm around them and helped them limp to the front. Layne cried out as she hit what felt like a wall.The other two women passed through and then looked back with a gasp and tried to come and get here, but were sent hurtling back with a scream. At the scream the others came running, Grayfall and knives gasping before picking their loves up and hugging them. For a while no one noticed Layne.Everyones backs were turned, hugging the MIA women fiercly. Even Grayfall didnt notice she was missing till a hand clamped on her shoulder and Layne screeched.  
  
Grayfall was the first to turn around ,eyes going wide. Maximus had Layne in his grasp, smirking like a maniac. A shimery barrier seperated them, but none noticed until Vash and Knives ran into the barrier, being knocked out cold.Layne screamed but no one could come any closer.  
  
"So....it all comes down to this Lady Layne,"Maximus said in a singsong voice, batting away her sad excuse for a power hurling at him like a cat does to a fly.It was then that Layne panicked. She couldnt do this...she was too weak...all the humans would die...it would be her fault.  
  
Maximus was chasing her around the bulbs, toying with her before the real show. It was then when something hit Layne like a ton of bricks.A memory long since lost in the streams of time.  
  
********flash back********  
  
A little 5 year old Lorienth was playing in the front yard, bigger Layne picking on her. Their mother had gone to the store so Layne could get away with it now. Grinning she wrestled Lorienth to the ground and scrapin her up. Lorienth cried loudly too.  
  
"Shut up you stupid cry baby," Layne taunted, stickin her tongue out.Lorienth managed to struggle up angrily and push Layne back, but the blonde just laughed and sent her flying back. Lorienth flew back and landed on a rocky out crop, arm splintering and head hitting a rock, knocking her senseless a few minutes before she started to cry. Layne ran ove to her smaller sister, panicking at the blood and dirt everywhere. Her mother was going to kill her.  
  
"Hush Lorienth, hush!" Layne hissed, in her panic. The dark haired girl continued to wail, and Layne grew desperate. Something clicked in the back of her mind and a bright white light came from her body, surrouding Lorienth and healing her.......well mostly.... Lorienth stopped crying and glared at her taller but younger sister.  
  
"Im telling mommy!" Lorienth yelled in her anger. Layne panicked.  
  
"No dont tell Mommy! She'll spank me hard!"Layne pleaded. Lorienth frowned but nodded.  
  
"Fine I wont tell Mommy...." she murmered. Layne sighed in relief before someone spoke behind her.  
  
"Wont tell mommy what?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Layne was jolted back to reality as she almost crashed into a plant bulb. She was smiling of sorts. She remembered that memory very clearly now. In the end she had ended up punished anyways and had to stay in her room for a week among other things. But more important was what she learned in that week. She had learned how to control the white light and stretch it, she could make it hurt things....shed killed a couple birds.  
  
Over the years she had practiced and gotten so advanced she could kill if she needed to. Layne thanked God for that punishment now and made a mental note to thank her mother later.  
  
Turning back and bracing her back against a bulb, Layne unleashed some of that power, hitting at Maximus with it. He was caught unwares and thrown backwards, doing somersaults in the air and smashing into a wall. Of course he got up, glaring angrily.  
  
"Now now. Dont make me have to punish you any more Layne," he said in a reprocing tone, eyes glowing ice blue.Layne floated in the air, body wracked with pain. It felt like she was being struck with a flat edge of a sword over and over, all over her body. Screeching she broke free, hurlint some more of the light at Maximus' power and meeting it, the power being caught in a breif power struggle before Layne was pitched back.  
  
It kept on like this but Layne wouldnt give up. She couldnt lose to this freak.There was no way. Summoning more of her whithering strength Layne hurled it at him again, kicking him in the stomach and flipping back, mentally cheering as he went hurtling back into the wall head first, crashign into it and not getting up. After a few minutes Layne walked over tentaivley to see if she had won.  
  
There was an insaned chuckle as Maximus rose up from the rubble a few feet away, waving a hand and swatting Layne across the way like nothing. He was grinning, coming towards her between her and the shield.  
  
It was then that Layne realized that Maximus was toying with her and she couldnt win. She needed help....fast..... An idea caught in her brain and she summoned all that was left of her power, raising a hand and aiming for Maximus' head. It went hurtling towards him and he just tilted his head, letting it zoom on by and into the barrier, which disintergrated. Maximus took no notice of that now though.He was chuckling like a mad man........  
  
Layne looked at him with horror.it was hard to believe that this was a 10 year old little boy. Layne grimaced and stood up from the rubble. She was ready now, she could do this. She would deflect his own attack at him beofre it got to her. The others were running towards her now, but they would not make it.  
  
"So, youthought that pathetic little attack could stop me huh? Fat chance, your nothing compared to me....its a pity though you coulda been so much more....oh well....time for you to die so the plants can have Eden," he said in a calm voice. Layne gulped and was frozen in mid air, Max holding her there like a plaything.  
  
'I cant move...' she though panickedly as Max allowed the angel arm to over take his left arm, right one holding her in place.  
  
'Im going to die,....oh my God!' Layne was fully panicked now, fighting against the bonds to no avail. Tears stung in her eyes as Maximus gathered the energy for the Angel Arm.  
  
' I can't believe this is the end....' A full length memory of everything she had been through passed through her mind. Pictures of her friends and new found family. Her fist kiss....all the scrapes she had been through. Tears poured down her face but she didnt check them. Vaguely she could hear someone shouting in the backround.  
  
Layne watched as the endergy went to full, and maximus started to release the attack. The deathblow. And suddenly, there was a loud crack and his eyes went blank, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Layne crumpled to the ground, and all was good.............until the energy discharged from the angel arm.  
  
There were shouts, and screams, Layne just shut her eyes and prayed for God to accept her.  
  
But now blow ever came, and when she opened her eyes there was rubble everywhere, Max's body lying there lifeless.....and then, with horror filled eyes she saw Lorienth lying there still as death, not breathing. Layne gave a strangled cry and ran to her sister's side, shaking her roughly.  
  
"Lorienth wake up! Wake up!" she shouted. Lorienth would not wake. Layne continued screeching and shaking her sister before Vash and Knives and the others came to her, pulling her away and trying to get her to hush. Meryl had tears in her eyes as she layed a dusty sheet over her daughters body, crying and rushing to Vash afterwards. Strangely Layne did not cry.... Not when Lorienth died...not when Grayfall couldnt be found anywhere....not when they set the many broken bones in her body. She just pushed it all away. Ignoring it all, acting like nothing had happened. And no one said a thing.They just let her be. Knowing that Layne's dormant power would be spurred if the messed with her.  
  
Omg...i cannot beleive its done.......sob......my baby is done.....*persk up* oh thats right....there is a sequel! yay! yay! Well...review and let me know how this came out......it was so much fun writing.....and i cant believe i killed Lorienth off....and Grayfalll....what happened to him......and what with Laynes strange behavior....ooooh this is like a story cliffie....ehehehehe..  
  
Ja ne  
  
Raven 


End file.
